All I've Ever Wanted
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: After years of being away Bella Swan comes home, grown up sucessful and confident, ready to face her past. But she somehow finds herself planning the wedding of the man she loves to someone she never suspected. AH Please Read
1. Home Sweet Home

**HEy guys. This is a new story I have been writing. I hope you like. So enjoy=)**

Chapter 1- Home Sweet Home.

_Bella Swan_

**Thursday.**

It's been four years. Four years since I left my family and friends. Four years since I left to be on my own, to make it by myself, to be independent.

I now currently live in California with my childhood best friend Alice Brandon. She recently just moved to California and is now living with me.

Although living with Alice is great, I missed her so much. But being around her reminds me of all I left behind, my other friends.

We all went our seperate ways after college. We were inseperable in high school, well most of our childhoods. We all loved and cared for eachother dearly, we still do.

But after I left it never went back to being the same. We all moved on with our lives and became busy. It didn't mean we didn't still care for eachother or miss eachother. It was just a different life.

"Hello? I'm home." Alice called from the hallway. I could hear her set her purse and keys down on the table we had near our door.

"In here Ali!" I shouted at her from the kitchen.

Not 5 seconds later did my tiny best friend appear. Alice was unique in every way possible. She had short ink black spiky hair, her features were tiny, pixie like. Not to mention she was only about 4'10. She was gorgeous in a way you would never expect.

"Mmm smells good Bells." She said walking over to the fridge to get a water.

"Thank you." I said still stirring to noodles.

She sat down on the counter next to me before taking a drink of water.

"So how was work?" I asked conversationally.

She groaned. "Fine I guess." But she made face.

I laughed sadly because lately thats how I felt.

I loved my job, I was a journalist for a big magazine, and I just recently published a novel. But lately that just doesn't seem like enough. It feels like something is missing,

I've gotten better since Alice moved in but I still can't help but wonder if there is more to happiness than sucess and work.

"Alice do you ever wonder if maybe we made a mistake in leaving. That maybe there is more to all of this." I gestured around to our large house.

Alice was an amazing designer. She has a huge company and is unbelievably rich. And since I published my first novel I wasn't doing to bad either. So we had a very nice apartment.

"It just seems like there should be more to life than just work, and money, and sucess."

She smiled sadly and cocked her head to the side. "I know exactly what you mean Bells. I mean I love my job so much but there has to be more to happiness."

I smiled because she got exactly what I was saying. Which isn't to unusual for us. Me and Alice were always on the same brain wave.

We have known eachother since we were about 13. We had met in school she was the new girl and Alice being, Alice came up to me and we have been best friends ever since.

"Let me ask you this Bella. When is the last time you were truly happy. I mean all the time."

I took a deep breath. It's not that I have never been happy hear in California. Writing my novel, and going to college all made me happy. But what I miss most now is home.

I missed my friends, and my family. I haven't seen my dad in 2 years, and he came up here the last time. I haven't been home since I left and I miss it.

"I miss home Alice. I miss our friends and family. When we were young all we needed was eachother to be happy. We believed that friendship could get us through anything, and it did."

"And now I haven't seen anyone but you since I left, and before you I hadn't seen you in what 2 years. I want to have that kind of friendship again. That feeling where you know no matter what you had somone there." I had turned off the stove in the middle of my speech and walked to stand by where Alice was sitting on the counter.

"We need that love again, it don't matter if it's for friends, or family, or a boy." She hinted, yeah she's one to talk. "I just think that's what's really going to make us happy." I nodded in agreement.

My back was to the counter and Alice wrapped her little arms around my neck. "So Bells you know what we need to do right?" She asked me sweetly.

I grabbed her arm with my hand and squeezed it gently. "I know Ali. I think we need to go home." Just the mention of home brought a smile to my face.

She leaned her head against mine. "Lets go home Bellie." She whispered in my ear.

"Lets go home." I whispered back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Friday.**

"Alice Brandon hurry up!" I shouted from the hallway. "We leave in 5 minutes!"

Alice came around the corner with about 5 suitcase and I just stared in shock.

"Alice why in the world do you need so much luggage? We don't even know how long were staying." I emphasized.

She rolled her eyes carrying her bags out the door, she is freakishly strong I swear, I was having touble with my 2.

"Exactly Bells. I need to be prepared." She said as if it was obvious.

"Alice you own a fashion company, I'm sure you would have managed to get some clothes if you ran out." I joked.

"Haha" She said while lifting her bags to put in my trunk. I laughed and helped her because she looked like she was having trouble.

"My god Alice what do you have in here." Her bag must have weighed 50 pounds.

"Bella just put it in there." She said walking to the passenger side. I rolled my eyes but managed some how to close my trunk.

I hopped in the drivers side. We decided to drive its about 12 hours but we thought a road trip would be fun, and that is exactly what we need right now. Fun.

"Ready Ali." I asked excitedly, it feels so good to be going home.

She smiled. "Ready."

I nodded and put the car in gear, here we go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We left around 8 in the morning, so we just now arrived in Forks and it is now 10 o'clock. We hadn't told anyone we were coming home not even our parents. We wanted it to be a suprise.

That idea sounded good until now, we are driving around at 10 o'clock at night in the rain with nowhere to stay.

"Alice seriously you lived here forever how do you not know where the hotel is?" I whined I was getting sleepy.

"Okay one I _lived _here so I never needed a hotel." She looked at me like I was stupid. She had a good point. "And second of all you lived here your whole life missy." She pointed her little finger at me.

I laughed and continued to drive in what seems like circles. Ugh why did I ever listen to Alice's stupid suprise plan.

--

"Okay so thats for 1 night?" The young guy asked for about the 9th time.

I looked at Alice and she looked just as annoyed as I did. I bit back my tounge and answered. "Yes sir. 1 night." I smiled sweetly. He hasn't start stareing at me and Alice since we came in. He looked about 15 and was way too young for both of us.

"Okay your room is 405 and here is your key." He handed us our keybefore winking at me. I tried my hardest no to cringe and just took the key and smiled tighhtly.

I turned to Alice and we left as fast as we possibly could. Once we were out of earshot we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god I was seriously going to punch him" I groaned.

Alice giggled. "Oh I wouldn't have stopped you." We walked out to my car to get our luggage.

After about a half hour of argueing with Alice that she didn't need all 5 bags we finally made it to our room.

It was about midnight now and I was exhausted and a little nervous about seeing everyone tomorrow. It's been years.

I crawled into my lumpy uncomfortable bed and closed my eyes willing sleep to come faster so I could finally be home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

Alice had went to tell her parents she was home and my dad was at work so I had to wait to see him. So I decided to go see Jasper since I know Alice isn't exactly ready to see him yet.

Jasper is one of my best friends and Alice's ex boyfriend. They were completely in love but some how on the way it didn't work out. I know Alice and I know he is the reason she wanted to come home.

I believe they both love eachother still, and probably always will.

Jasper is about 6'2 with blonde shaggy hair. He has blue green eyes and a calm demenor about him. I have known him pratically my entire life. We grew up together and he was my best friend.

I peeked through his door and I seen he was still asleep. I laughed silently and tip-toed to his bed.

I jumped on him and called his name. He sat up quickly looking around. "Wha- What?" He was still half asleep. "Ow headrush." He said putting his head in his hands.

I giggled,which got his attention. His eyes shot up. "Bella?"

I smiled and opened my arms. "Oh my god Bella!" He threw his arms around me and I laughed.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He asked suprised, It was then I realized I was still strateling him so I got up and he followed.

"What I can't visit my best friend?" I feighned hurt.

He chuckled silently.

"So are you here by yourself?" He tried to say casually, but I knew where he was getting at.

"No Alice came with me. She is visiting her parents." I told him carefully.

He just nodded slowly.

He laughed and shook his head. "Bella Swan." He said almost if he didn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

I smiled. "Hi Jas." I finally said walking to him for another hug,

"Oh I missed you Bells."

I smiled. "I missed you too Jazzy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well."

"Well"

"Well" Me and Alice said the last together. We walked slowly into Emmets backyard.

He was working on a car so his back was to us. But at the sound of our voices he turned around and smirked,

He is huge in a muscular sense. He had dark curly hair and dark green eyes. Despite his intemidating size he is just the big teddy bear we all love. But uncharacteristcally he had a scruff like he hadn't shave in a week.

"Well I must say Em the whole cave man thing is really doing it for me." I said looking at Alice who nodded in agreement.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Oh you know hollywood is so last year." Alice said with a wave of her hand.

He laughed and opened his arms. "Get over here you two!" Ah there is his booming voice I missed so much.

We laughed and skipped into his open arms, and he gave us one of his signature bear hugs and I had to laugh.

"Nice seeing you Em." I said sincerly.

While Alice said. "We missed you."

"Hey Emmet we need to-" Rosaile his wife and our best friend said coming outside. She stopped mid sentence because she seen us.

We turned around and she was watching us in shock. Rosalie is absoultely gorgeous she has long blonde hair and the perfect body. She was almost painful to be around.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

She shook her head. "Oh my gosh." she said in shock coming down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" She laughed while throwing her arms around us.

I have known Rose and Emmet since high school. He was the football player and she was the cheerleader. Me and Alice immediatly became friends with Rose and Jasper being on the football team also, introduced us to Emmet and Edward. And there is where the drama began.

We laughed. "Well we came to see you and Em and-" Alice stopped mid sentence,

Rose and I followed her eyes to the door behind Rose. Standing there was the most adorable little girl I have ever seen. She was very little with long blonde curly hair and with Emmets dark green eyes. She was there daughter.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I can't belive we stayed away this long.

"Oh come here Haley." Rose called her. She walked out slowly looking at us with curious eyes.

Rose picked her up and set her on her hip. "Haley these are my friends Bella and Alice, and guys this is my daughter Haley." Rose said.

"Oh my gosh shes beautiful Rose." I said to Rose still in shock that one of us actually have kids.

"How old is she now?" Alice asked still staring in awe of the little girl in front of us.

"2" Rose answered automatically.

I smiled. "Hi Haley." I said in baby voice and she just smiled a gorgeous grin. I laughed.

"She definaetly has her dads grin." I laughed.

Rose nodded in agreement. I looked up at her and smiled.

"We missed you Rosie." I said and we pulled her into another hug.

"I missed you guys too." She said sincerly.

This is exactly why I wanted, no needed to come home. I needed my friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I knocked on the door waiting patiently. The door opened to reveal another one of my best friends.

"Delivery from California." I teased holding out my arms to myself.

He shook his head and laughed. "Well it's about damn time." He went along with.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him with all my might. "Hi Jake."

"Bella Swan." He said in awe which is how most people reacted today.

Jacob Black is one of my oldest best friends. He had dark russet colored skin and his once jet black shoulder length hair is now cut short and stylish which is different to me. He has deep brown eyes almost black and a smile that could light up my day.

"So what in the world are you doing here?" He finally asked.

I shrugged. "I missed home."

He laughed. "Well it missed you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Knock, Knock." I said coming into my old house. Me and Alice are staying here we decided.

"Who's there?" Charlie, my dad called while walking into the hall.

I smiled at him and opened my arms. "Suprise."

He shook his head. "Bells?" He pratically ran over and threw his arms around me. I laughed. "Hi dad."

"Alice?" He asked pulling himself away from me and giving Alice a hug.

"Charlie it's been to long." She said charmingly.

"What in the world are you two doing here." He finally asked.

I laughed. "We missed home." I shrugged as if it was that simple.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want." He said more than happy.

"Good because we have about 10 bags out in the car that we need to bring in." I said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes but walked out to the car.

"Thank you dad." I called out and he just waved his hand.

Alice and I laughed and hugged. "We're home Bellie, we're home."

I smiled and nodded. We're home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose, Alice and I are now at a fancy resturant for a girls night sort of thing. According to Alice we were in much need of one. So Rose and I didn't argue.

"So Bells who have you seen?" Rose asked conversationally while she took a sip of her soup.

"Um well, Jas, you and Em, my dad, oh and Jake." I named off all of my friends I seen.

"Oh so you haven't seen Edward?" She tried to make it seem casual but I know she knows thats not just a casual subject.

"He's here?" I asked pretending I didn't really care to hear the answer. Although I was curious, last I heard he was still living in Alaska.

She nodded. "Yeah he moved back a few months ago."

"Ohh I should go see him." Alice said excitedly.

I just smiled. "Of course you should Ali." I reassured her when she looked at me nervously.

She smiled. "You should come too Bella." She hinted.

I rolled my eyes internally. "Thats alright Alice, I'll catch him around."

"Bell I'm sure he would like to see you." Rose chimed in.

I rolled my eyes externally now. "That's alright guys."

"Oh come on Bells we both know you came home for him." Alice finally got to the point.

I took a deep breath. "No I didn't Alice. Plus I didn't even know he was back." I added in.

She thought for a moment. "Well you knew it would be a good chance he was." She finally came back with.

"Alice I didn't come back for Edward." I said looking straight at her.

"Bells just admit it." She rolled her eyes as if I was being silly.

"Fine." She smiled triumpantly. "Once you admit you came home for Jasper." I challenged.

She groaned as Rose laughed at us. "I did not come back for Jasper."

I eyed her carefully. "Oh really Alice than why did you come home?" I asked sweetly.

"Thats. . . Thats.. . neither here nor there." She said trying to come up with an answer.

Rose laughed and put an arm on Alice's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I think he was about a week from moving to California."

Alice looked confused for a moment. "Why California?"

I looked at her like she was stupid because that is what she's being. "Where do we live Alice?" I finally asked her.

Realization dawned on her. "Oh. OH! You guys are ridiculous." She muttered once she saw where we were getting at.

We just laughed while she shook her head.

"So Rose. Being a mom?" I changed the subject. "How is it?" I smiled at the thought.

She smiled too. "It's great and difficult, and exhausting, and rewarding." She laughed.

I smiled. "Haley is beautiful. I wish I was there through it all." I said sadly.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "It's alright we understand. But you are here now so that's all that matters" I smiled thankful I had such wonderful friends.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Bella?" I heard someone call from behind me. I looked curiously at Rose and Alice before turning around.

And standing there was my cousin I haven't seen, in geeze proabably ten years. She was some how related on my moms side, but growing up she was my best friend like a sister almost. Until her family moved when we were about 13.

We were both devestated thats how close we were. "Oh my god. Abbie?" I stood up from our table to give her a hug.

"Wow how long has it been?" She asked.

"I don't know too long." I laughed and she nodded in agreement.

"So how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good. I just moved back. I thought you were in California?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I'm just visiting. Me and Alice missed home." I explained.

Just then she looked over me to Rose and Alice. "Oh my god guys I didn't see you. How are you?" She said hugging them both.

They greeted her back polietly, they only knew her for a little before she moved. "Rose I heard you had a baby girl?" Abbie said excitedly.

Rose laughed. "Yes her name is Haley." She sounded proud.

"Oh thats great. But I have to go guys. Lets hang out soon though. Catch up kay?" She asked with a smile.

We agreed and all exchanged numbers before she skipped off.

"Wow I haven't seen Abbie in years." I said once we all settled down.

"Me either. She looks amazing." Alice said, and me and Rose nodded in agreement.

She had almost dirty blonde hair with natural highlights in it, it was to about the middle of her back and just a natural wave that any girl would kill for. She had blue green eyes and a heart shaped face like me. She was so naturally pretty that it wasn't fair.

"Alright we better get going before Em calls because Haley doesn't want to take a bath." Rose rolled her eyes and payed the bill quickly.

I laughed. I could not picture Emmet as a father. He will always be an over sized 5 year old to me.

"Oh and Bells you will take Hales for me tomorrow right?" Rose was working as was Emmet, so I agreed to babysit.

"Of course." I smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday.**

Rose dropped off Haley at about 8. It was now 11 and Haley is playing on the on the bed next to me with some dolls Rose brought with her and me and Alice are working.

Both of our jobs allowed us to work pretty much anywhere with an internet connection which is really convenient.

I looked over at Haley and smiled. She is so adorable.

"Auntie Bella?" She asked in her little voice.

"Yes sweetheart." I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad your my auntie." She said sweetly before turning back to her dolls.

I smiled and could feel myself well up. I already loved this little girl so much.

"Alice." I said suddenly.

"Huh?" She answered distractedly, she was confirming some order online or something.

"I don't wanna go home." I whined.

She looked up at me and pouted. "Me either." She then turned back to her work.

I woke up this morning already dreading the thought of going home which is about a week away. I couldn't imagine being away from Jas or Rose or Haley for that long. I missed everyone so much. I was already so much happier here.

"Lets not." I said suddenly sitting up.

Alice looked up at me curiously. "What Bells?" She kind of laughed.

"Lets not go home Alice. I don't want to neither do you. We can both pretty much work from anywhere." As I tried to convince her I was convincing myself even more.

"Bella are you suggesting that we move here?" She asked me like I was crazy. I admit I was being a little crazy at the moment, but I didn't care.

"Yes Alice think about it. I am loving spending time with my dad. We can help out Rose with Haley when she has to work. I love being around Jas and Em again. Come on Alice." I was pleading with her to understand.

"Bella." She shook her head. "This is so unlike you." She laughed a little.

It was true usually she was the spontaneous one and I was the level headed one. I laughed with her. We somehow switched roles.

"I know Alice. You know me. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it could work." I could see her caving.

"And plus once you and Jas get back together it will be so much easier if you lived here." I added in quickly earning a glare from Alice.

I laughed. "Okay beside the point but seriously Alice think about it." I was almost jumping now with excitment.

She was quiet for a few moments while I waited in anticapation.

"Okay." She finally whispered.

"Okay?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Okay."

I laughed and jumped off the bed. "Okay!!" I said excitedly. Haley was watching us curiously as we laughed and hugged.

"Come on lets go."

"Go where?" She asked me like I was insane.

"To go buy a house?" I rolled my eyes as if it was obvious.

"Who are you and where is Bella?" Alice teased. "Seriously Bells whats gotten into you?" She asked with a laugh.

I looked down at the beautiful baby girl now coloring on my bed and smiled. "Home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Monday.**

"Rosie." I called sweetly from on her bed.

"Careful Bells remember she's a kicker." Alice chimed in nervously.

"Rosalie Hale." I said again.

"Its Rosalie Hale-Cullen now." Alice corrected.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. I forgot." I shrugged.

Rose sat up and looked shocked for a second.

"Gosh I have to get used to you guys being here. It's scaring the crap out of me everytime I see you."

We laughed and she looked around. "Speaking of what are you guys doing?" She asked with an amused expression.

Alice was standing on her bed above us and I was sitting on the bed next to Rose.

"Come on we have a suprise." I said pulling her hand to sit her up.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked sort of annoyed.

"I told you it is a suprise."

I stood up and ran to start her shower.

"Okay I already took Haley to Uncle Jas'"

"And I picked out your outfit." Alice chimed in.

"So you have no excuses." I dared her to challenge.

She rolled her eyes and stomped of to the bathroom mumbling something about "stupid pushy best friends, have to come home, Oh nice to have you guys back." And slammed the door.

Me and Alice looked at eachother and laughed.

--

"Okay Rosie close your eyes." I told her about a block away from our destination.

"What? Where in the world are you taking me?" Someone was still a little grumpy from this morning.

"Just do it." Alice demanded from the back seat.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

We helped her out of the car, I stood in front of her taking both of her hands and Alice hopped on her back putting her hands over Rose's eyes.

"You guys this is ridiculous." Rose laughed as we led her up the steps.

"Rosalie Hale my gosh your whinney. I could only imagine when you were pregnant." I made a scared face at Alice who nodded in agreement.

"Shut up." Rose said and me and Alice only giggled.

"Hold on almost there." I said leading her to the middle of a completely empty room.

I stopped and she stood still. "There." Alice said pulling her hands off her eyes and jumping off her back.

"Where are we?" Rose giggled confused.

"Our house silly." Alice said with a wave of her hand.

Rose turned to us with her eyes wide as saucers.

"What?" She asked, you can see the excitment building inside of her.

"Our house." I said smiling hugely.

"Oh my god you did not buy this house." She said looking around at the huge empty house she was now standing in.

She looked back at us both and we nodded in unison with the same cheeky grin on our faces.

"Your home?!" She questioned excitedly.

"We're home!" I said opening my arms happily.

"You guys!" She ran and jumped in our arms before we all started jumping up and down like teenagers again.

Ah it was so good to be home.

**So what did you think. Good? Bad? Let me know! **

**Please review=)**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. History Repeats Itself

**Here is the next chapter. I'm not sure If I am going to continue this story so please review and let me know If its worth continuing.**

**Enjoy=)**

Chapter 2-History Repeats Itself

_Bella Swan_

**Wedensday.**

I had so much to do now. I had to call my job and get my stuff transfered to my new adress, I had to ship all my things down, I had to get Alice's car down here not to mention move in.

Alice has decided to open a store here, she figured she would miss working in an actual store. So I had to help her with that.

This was going to be a long week.

"Knock, Knock." I said walking into Jas' house.

"In here Bells." He called from his office.

I walked in and leaned on the door, with a smile. He was concentrating so hard he had the funniest expression on his face.

I giggled which made him look up and look at me curiously. "Having trouble Jas?" I asked him.

He just rolled his eyes and pulled his chair away from his desk.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded. I haven't seen Jasper to much since I have gotten here, mostly because of Alice so we were going to lunch.

We went to this old diner that we used to go to all the time as teenagers. It was pratically our hang out. I walked in and the familiar aroma filled the air. It brought a smile to my face.

"Wow this place looks exactly the same." I said sitting in a booth across from Jas.

He laughed. "Yeah it doesn't change."

"So what is this big news." He said rolling his eyes.

I smiled. "Well . . . Me and Alice bought a house." I waited for his reaction.

"Wait. Your moving back?!" His smile grew.

I nodded.

"Seriously Bells thats great!" He said excitedly.

I laughed. "I know I just didn't want to leave. I finally feel at home again." I confessed.

He nodded in understanding. "So where is this house of yours?" He asked with a laugh.

I gave him the adress and told him where it was.

"So speaking of Alice." I hinted.

He rolled his eyes taking a sip of his soda. " I should have known this was coming." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Come on Jas you know that Alice isn't just another ex girlfriend." I tried to feel him out.

"I didn't say that." He said quickly. I smirked.

"By the way is she ever going to come see me?" He almost whined.

I laughed. "I don't know. I haven't asked her."

He looked at me funny. "Why? That's not like you."

"I'm scared." I admitted which made him laugh.

"Well she can't hide forever. I will see her this weekend at Rose's and Em's." He said casually.

"What thing at Rose's?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Rose wanted to have a dinner with all of us together before you guys left. But since your staying. I don't know." He shrugged.

"Oh that would be nice. I'm sure she will still have it." I said.

He nodded. "Oh and heads up. Edwards going."

I just nodded trying to be casual about it even though my insides were flipping upside down.

"Bells it will be fine." He must have noticed my nervousness.

I smiled. "I know thanks Jas."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ali? Come here we need to figure out what the heck were doing." I said walking into our new empty home.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"Yes Alice come here." I demanded.

She skipped around the corner covered in paint. "Oh no. What did you do?" I asked her nervously.

"Come see." She said smiling wide before turning and skipping back down the hall.

I dropped my purse and keys down on the floor cause I had no where else for them and followed Alice slowly.

I stepped into what I'm assuming is Alice's room and it was painted beautifully.

One wall was a deep burgandy, two were a light cream and the last was almost a gold. It was amazing.

"Oh my gosh Alice it's gorgeous." I spun around and admired her work.

"I helped auntie Bella." I heard a little voice say.

I looked down to see Haley covered in paint, much like Alice.

"Oh goodness Haley I can see that." I said picking her up.

She giggled. "And did auntie Alice ask mom if it was okay?" I looked at Alice curiously.

She just smiled back sheepishly. "Oh she will never know." Alice dismissed the subject.

I laughed and shook my head. Whatever I had nothing to do with this.

"Ohh Bella you have to see the best part." She bounced with excitment pulling my free arm.

I looked around curiously. "There's more?"

"Of course silly like I wouldn't do your room." She laughed as if the thought was crazy.

I suddenly felt nervous what my room would look like. Not that I didn't trust Alice but she can go a little over board sometimes.

I walked in slowly and it was just as gorgeous as her room. One wall was a midnight blue, two were a white, and the last was black. It looked stunning.

"Alice you did not do this!" I said excitedly.

She laughed. "Oh and our bedroom stuff should be here tomorrow." She said as if it was no big deal.

"Bedroom stuff?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Oh yeah I ordered us some furniture and stuff." She said again with the same nochalance.

"Alice we have stuff in Cali" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't worry Bell I payed for it all. It's fine." She smiled sweetly.

I don't care about the money. It's just very unecessary. "Alice you shouldn't have." I complaned.

"I know but I did. Oh and I sent for our stuff and it should all be here thursday."

I smiled. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't worry Bells I have it all taken care of." She then went back to painting her room.

I shook my head and sighed. "Aunt Alice is crazy huh?" I asked Haley.

She giggled and nodded.

"Hey I can hear you two." Alice said from the other room. Me and Haley both laughed before going to help her.

--

**Thursday.**

Alice out did herself like I knew she would.

Our new things came in the next day and she kicked me out and I wasn't aloud to go back until she was done. I didn't feel like argueing so I just agreed and me and Haley went to swim.

I went back a few hours later once she was finished and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Alice's room was fully furnished she had a light colored wood canopy bed, against her red wall. It had two bedside tables on each side in the same wood. Above her bed was a sign that elegantly read, "Always kiss me goodnight." She had just a plan dark brown comforter with gold and burgandy accent pillows.

She had a big armoir dresser in the same wood against one of the cream walls and a vanity table across from it. She had a flat screen directly across from her bed and a small dresser under it. She then decorated with absract pictures and classy frames with pictures of us and Rose or Haley. She had bubble lamps hanging from the back corner of her room.

It looked like it belonged in a magazine.

"Oh my god Alice. Seriously?" I asked her walking around her perfact bedroom.

"This is amazing." I gushed. She laughed.

"I know. Now come on. We have to see your room." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I went relucatantly now wanting to leave her beautiful room but kind of anxious to see mine.

It was even better, because it was me.

She had a sleek black framed bed against the dark blue wall, with matching bedside tables on eachside. Hanging above my bed were 5 frames, they each were hanging off nails by black ribbons. In them were letters spelling out B-E-L-L-A. My comforter was a black and white design called zeus and of course midnight blue pillows to tie it all in.

I had two matching dressers and a flat screen across from my bed like Alice. She had black and white pictures hung around the room and black frames of my family and friends on my dresser.

I absoultley loved it. "Oh my god Alice." I whispered I couldn't even talk.

She laughed and just stood next to me. I gave her a big hug which she willingly took. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You like it?" She asked unsure.

I smiled and nodded. "I love it Alice."

"Good."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

"Rosie we're here." I called out walking into Emmet and Rose's beautiful house.

"Auntie Bella!" Haley came running around the corner into my arms. I laughed.

"Hey Haley. Where's mommy and daddy baby?" I asked her.

"With uncle Jasper and uncle Edward." My heard dropped at the sound of his name.

Alice patted my arm comfortingly, she probably felt the same way with hearing Jaspers name.

"Auntie Alice!" Haley then greeted reaching towards her.

"In here guys." Rose called out.

Alice set down Haley. "Show us the way princess." She told Haley who smiled at her new job.

She skipped into there living room running and hopping on Jas' lap.

"Hey guys!" Emmet greeted happily.

Rose and Emmet were sitting on the couch, Jasper on the arm chair facing us and Edward on the loveseat with his back to us.

I could already see his beautiful bronze like colored hair, just as messy as ever. I took a deep breath and smiled as best as I could at Em.

"Hey."

At the sound of my voice Edward turned around. And there he is. Edward Cullen, just gorgeous as ever. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and after not seeing him for 4 years, only made him even better looking. He had pefect angular features and the most strikingly green eyes you have ever seen.

His eyes met mine and he smiled his breath-taking crooked grin. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Bella Swan." He said standing up opening his arms to me.

I smiled. "Hey Edward." I walked into his waiting arms and was immediatly ingulfed in his wonderful scent I remembered so well.

I pulled away afraid I wouldn't be able to if I didn't quickly. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and could only see happiness there. I tried but I couldn't look away, he seemed to be the same way.

"Hey what about me?"Alice pouted from behind us.

He smiled and turned to her. "Of course Ali, I would never forget you." He teased.

I breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a thank you to Alice, she nodded winking at me.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Rosie." I said giving her a quick hug before moving to Emmet.

"Alice?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised.

She giggled, and skipped across the room. "Hey Jazzy. How are you honey?" She asked sincerly while hugging him.

He smiled the smile I used to remember when he was truly happy."I'm good." He pulled back only at arms length and looked at Alice.

"You look good." He complimented.

She beamed and scrunched her nose up playfully. "You don't look so bad yourself." She winked and turned around to greet Rose and Emmet.

I laughed at there little exchange and walked over to greet Jas.

"That went well." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and glared at me. I laughed and he sat down pulling me on his lap, and Alice settled herself next to Edward on the loveseat. He had his arm casually drapped over her shoulder.

"So how is everyone?" I asked conversationally.

Everyone mumbled there 'goods' and 'okays'.

"Did you tell anyone Rose?" I was curious if they all new we were staying.

"No I wasn't sure if you had already told them or if you guys wanted to do it." She explained.

I nodded. "Jasper is the only one I told." I looked at Alice and she shrugged.

"Well now I'm curious." Emmet joked.

"Well . . . Me and Alice are staying." I said happily smiling widely.

"Oh my god thats great you guys!" Emmet boomed loudly causing us to all laugh.

"Yeah I've missed you girls." Edward said sincerly looking between me and Alice.

"Yeah we needed to come home." Alice explained.

"Auntie Bella your staying?" Haley asked suddenly, I almost forgot she was here. I'm not used to there being a baby around.

I smiled and nodded. "Auntie Alice too?" She asked hopefully.

"You bet princess."Alice told her happily.

"Yay!" She squealed a very Alice worthy squeal and came and gave us both kisses. We all laughed at her excitment.

"She is too cute." Edward stated when she ran up to her room.

We all nodded in agreement.

"So how long has it been?" Edward asked me and Alice but the question seemed more aimed at me.

"Um 4 years?"Alice said unsure.

"I haven't seen you in 3." I added.

He nodded. "That's right."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Again a question aimed at mostly me.

"Um Alice is designing and I am writing my second novel and working at magazine." I explained quickly.

"Oh thats right. I liked your book." He winked before turning his attention to Emmet.

My breath caught and I couldn't help but notice how much more grown up he looks. I just stared not sure where this was all coming from. It's been 4 years Bella get a grip.

Jasper sensed my uneasiness and rubbed my back soothingly. I smiled down at him greatfully.

"Alright you guys ready to eat?" Rose stood up asking everyone.

"Aren't we always?" Jasper asked sarcastically causing us all to laugh,

I hopped off his lap reaching my hand out to help him up. We all stood and walked into the dinning room.

"Haley Elizabeth Cullen get your butt down here!"Rose shouted up the stairs making us all laugh.

"You sound like such a mom." I laughed as we sat.

Everyone laughed. "Shut up." Rose said fake glaring at me as I blew her a kiss.

"So what do you do Edward?"Alice asked once we started eating.

"I'm studying to be a doctor. I'm an intern down in Seattle." He explained proudly.

"Didn't you live in Alaska?" I asked curious as to why he moved back,

"Yeah I just got transferred and I requested Washington because I missed home." His eyes connected with mine from across the table.

I quickly looked over at Rose. "This food is great Rose," She smiled modestly as everyone agreed.

"So do you girls have anyone special in your lives?" Edward hinted, and of course the question was aimed at me.

Me and Alice looked at eachother from across the table and smirked. "Only Alice." I said shrugging.

"Your the only one for me Bellie." She said simply winking at me making us all laugh.

"I'm taking that as a no." Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "What about you Eddie?" I asked casually, although I was extremely curious.

His eyes snapped to mine at the mention of his much hated nickname. He smirked and shook his head. "Oh you know me, I never settle down." He teased making us all agree.

I knew only to well. "I'm taking that as a no." I teased. His lips twitched upward in amuesment.

"How I have missed your fiestyness Bella Swan." He said while shaking his head,

"You know you don't have to say my full name all the time."

Everyone started laughing. "Well I just can't believe I am actually sitting across from Bella Swan.'

"Why?" I asked him looking at him like he lost his mind,

"Well it's been so long since I've even _heard _from you and now here you are in the flesh. " He joked but the look in his eyes was nothing but serious.

My smile faded as I stared into his emerald eyes, it seemed like my entire past flashed through them.

I quickly looked away and rolled my eyes.

--

"Hey wanna go for a walk?" Edward came up behind my chair and asked me. I was talking to Jasper and Rose about nothing imparticular.

I looked up and nodded. "Uh sure."

I just followed him having no idea where we were going.

"So Bella how have you been, really?" He asked seriously.

I looked up at him he was looking straight forward he's nervous. I could tell in the way he was standing. His shoulders were slumpped forward slightly and he had his hands in his pockets.

It was sad that I could so easily read his body language. God how pathetic.

I turned back forward. "Good. Work is great. I just needed my friends." I shrugged trying to explain why I came home.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said quietly,

"What about you?" I asked quickly.

This was. . .akward to say the least. I didn't know how to act around him anymore and I hated it. It seems like were both just holding in something and are afraid to talk or else we will just explode. It's extremly frustrating.

"Good. Alaska was eh alright. I had fun while I was there. I love my job." His answer was just as vauge as mine.

I nodded. "That's good." I said simply.

He nodded back.

I internally rolled my eyes. This is so infuriating it's not even funny.

I heard him take in a deep breath and he turned to look at me. "Bella." He said all akwardness gone. We weren't dancing around eachother anymore. It was time to be real.

"Why didn't you keep in touch?" He asked almost sadly.

I shook my head. "Everything just got complicated Edward."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, another nervous habit of his.

"Bella." He said seriously, I knew that voice. It was his don't give me no bullshit voice.

"Edward honestly I don't know. I didn't exactly hear my phone ringing either."

He rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't have been like that though Bella. I always wasn't sure if I was allowed to call you. Everytime I thought about it I just felt akward like I didn't belong in your life anymore." He explained and I could only see truth in his eyes.

His eyes were like glass windows into his heart. I could always tell what he was thinking through his eyes.

"Edward I never ment to make you feel like that. If you, did it was because you did it to yourself." I said almost to bitterly.

"Bella I am sorry okay. I am it was just sad that it ended up that way. I mean you were my best friend." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well you were much more than that but you know what I mean."

I sighed and nodded. " I know Edward but there is nothing we can do about it now. It's in the past."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay lets just start fresh." He suggested and I smiled and nodded.

"So Bella why are you home?" He asked seriously.

"I told you Edward."

"No Bella you told me your fake oh I missed my friends bullshit you give everyone else. This is _me _Bella. Why are you home?" He asked agian.

I was true. It was him and we knew eachother better than anyone else. Like I could see through him he could do the same to me. It was always a blessing and a curse.

"Honestly I just didn't feel fufilled anymore. I loved my job and I had the nice home and I was sucessful. But it wasn't enough. I got better when Alice moved in but in a way worse. Because she reminded me of all you guys which made me miss you guys even more." I looked up and he was staring intensly at me.

"Eventually Alice felt the same way and we realized we had the sucess and all that but now we needed love, Love from our family, love from our friends, and we knew where to find it." I shrugged explaining to him the best way that I could.

"And then I got here." I rolled my eyes and his lips curved up slightly. "And I couldn't leave. After seeing, Jas and Jake, and Emmet and Rose, and oh Haley I couldn't believe I stayed away for 4 years. I couldn't go back. I knew this is were I wanted to be." I finished my story and he had a soft smile on his angelic face.

"I know what you mean. I saw everyone frequently, well besides you and Alice." He quickly added. "And I still found it hard to not miss everyone."

I nodded. "And I missed you Bella Swan." He smiled his crooked grin and had nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

I smiled back. "I missed you too Edward Cullen." His grin widened making him even more breathtaking.

"So Bells aren't you going to miss home?" He asked truly curious.

"You know what they say Edward. Home is where the heart is." I teased.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You are one of a kind."

I laughed and smiled.

"So are you living here in Forks?" I asked as we started back to Rose's house.

"Yeah I bought a house over on. . ." We continued talking all the way back but it wasn't like before, it was normal. Finally. It was Edward and Bella and it felt great.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday**

I woke up and seen Alice laying on her stomach on my bed reading a magazine,

"Um Alice?" I asked and she immediatley looked up.

"Don't you have your own room?" I asked curiously as to why she is on my bed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well yes I do sleeping beauty." She teased sitting up and putting he magazine on my table. I sat up with her.

"Okay so what are you doing?" I finally asked since she wasn't offering any information.

"Oh don't play dumb little missy, spill!" She said excitedly.

I must have been looking at her like she had 3 heads because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh gosh your cluelss Bella. What happened with you and Edward last night?" She asked well more like demanded.

"Nothing Alice. We talked." I said shrugging.

"About?" She asked as if it strained her.

"I don't know mostly just apologizing for not keeping in touch." I explained,

She nodded. "So are you all in love again Bella?" She was bouncing in excitment.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not Alice. That was a long time ago." I tried to dissmiss the subject but I should have known she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Bella that's a lie and you know it." She accused.

"Alice of course I will always love Edward. I mean he's Edward. But I have a different life now. I don't even want a boyfriend right now. I like being independant, and living my own life on my own terms. I don't need the stress of a guy."

She eyed me skeptically. Before nodding. "Of course Bells. I get it. I was just wondering." She didn't believe me I can tell.

Oh well she doesn't have to believe me. "So Alice did you talk to Jasper?" I asked her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella." She warned.

"Alice."I said in the same voice. "You made me talk about Edward so now it's time to 'spill' about Jasper."

She looked like she wanted to argue but I gave her a look that shut her up.

"Ugh fine." She grunted and I smiled in victory. "We talked."

"About."I felt like her now begging for more information.

"I don't know just about the past and now and I don't know we just got to know eachother over again." She shrugged like it was no big deal but I could tell she was beaming inside.

"Thats great Alice you and Jas have always been ment for eachother." I said patting her leg before crawling out of bed to take a shower.

"So have you and Edward." She retaliated.

I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Remember Bell history tends to repeat itself." She sang as I slammed the bathroom door.

I could hear her giggle from the other side.

The truth is falling back in love with Edward didn't seem like such a bad idea. As much as I deny and hide it I still love Edward and always will. He was my everything, my life.

I couldn't help the smile that crept back on my face as I thought of the possibilty of me and Edward again.

**Please let me know what you think. Review.**

**I would very much apprecitate it. Thank you!**


	3. Dieing Inside

**So here is the next chapter. Finally. I got a new computer so I am back. So sorry about the wait. So here it is. Enjoy=)**

Chapter 3- Dieing Inside

_Bella Swan_

**Monday.**

I was running so late. I was supposed to pick up Haley for Rose in 3 mintues but I am stuck at Macy's. I had some free time so I was gonig to pick up some last minute things for our house, but the lines are ridculously long.

I groaned when the lines continued to _not _move. I checked my watch again. 2 minutes now. Ugh.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the familar number and waited for his answer.

"Hello?"

"Jas can you do me a huge favor please!" I begged straight to the point.

He chuckled. "Whats up Bells."

"Can you go get Haley for me I am running super late?" I crossed my fingers he would say yes.

"Yeah sure."

"Aw thank you so much Jazzy I love you I will be there shortly." I said in relief. He laughed again.

"Love you too Bells." He hung up and I turned around looking fround to see if there was even a slightly shorter line.

And thats when I saw something I never thought I would or ever want to see.

Standing in front of me was Edward with Abbie. Yes _My _Edward and _My _Abbie.

They were holding hands and he was looking down and her smiling his signature crooked grin while she threw her head back in laughter. They looked like the were in complete bliss.

My heart sank to my feet as I watched them interact. I couldn't move, I didn't want to watch but couldn't look away. Just as I thought my stomach couldn't feel any worse. They leaned in for a kiss. A very passionate, loving kiss.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't know what to do. My heart was pounding uncontrolably in my chest and my head was spinning. None of this made any sense. Edward and Abbie? My Ex boyfriend and my cousin?

I couldn't breath I had to get out of there. I couldn't just stand and continue to watch the like a creeper.

I turned around looking for the quickest exit, but unfourtanetly luck was not on my side today.

"Bella?!"

I cursed under my breath, wondering if maybe they wouldn't notice If I just took off running. Instead of mamking a fool out of myself I plastered the best fake smile I could manage on my face and turned around.

"Abbie? Edward?" I tried to sound suprised.

"What are you doing here?" Abbie asked throwing her arms around me.

I laughed nervously returning the hug, "Oh I came to grab some stuff for the house, but the lines are so long I was thinking about just leaving." I said trying to will this conversation to be over quicker.

"Oh I know," She rolled her eyes dramatically. "We were doing the same." She finished.

"The same as?" I asked totally not having any idea of what she is talking about.

"Getting some things for our house." She smiled up adoringly at Edward who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

_Our _house. _There_ house? "Your house?" I questioned.

"Edward didn't tell you?" She said confused and looked at him accusingly.

Edward cleared his throat."Yeah I must have just forgot we didn't talk long." He spoke for the first time.

"Oh Edward is always forgetting stuff." She chided lovingly stroking his arm.

"Yeah thats Edward." I said sarcastically.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" I asked suddenly realizing she should have been since there _living _together.

"Oh I had to go get the rest of our stuff from Alaska" Then it hit me.

They both lived in Alaska, she was studying to be a nurse, he was studying to be a doctor. They both just moved from there. She knew about Rose having a baby. It just all clicked. How I didn't see the signs earlier I will never know. I know exactly how, Edward denied he had someone special.

Edward looked extremely uncomfortable looking at me with so much guilt that I dropped my casual facade for a moment. And I could tell in that second he saw all the hurt in my eyes.

"Oh are house is beautiful it has a gorgeous view of the. . ." Her voice trailed off as I continued to stare at Edward trying to get answers from him. Trying to understand why he would ever do this to me. All I got back was remorse and pain. Abbie was totally oblivious to mine and Edwards silent conversation and continued to ramble on about _there_ house.

I finally broke out of his gaze and came back to reality. "Thats great but I have to go I'm running late to pick up Haley." I said quickly, desperatley trying anything to get out of my own personal hell.

"I thought Jas has her. I just talked to him." He challenged as if he didn't believe me. He knew I wanted to get away from them, but I wasn't lieing. I did need to go get Haley.

"Yeah he picked her up for me because I was running late so I have to head over there now." He nodded understanding.

"Ohhh so you and Jasper huh?" Abbie said suggestivly.

"NO!" Me and Edward said at the same time. He knew just as well as I did Jasper was like my brother, so that would never ever happen, plus he is ment to be with Alice, we are all aware of that fact. Except maybe Alice and Jasper.

"Oh." She mouthed.

"Yeah so I have to go you guys. Nice seeing you." I waved akwardly before spinning on my heel and getting the hell out of there. I walked quickly to the nearest exit, not caring where I ever parked, just trying to get out of there but apparently fate hates me.

"Bella." Edward called. I groaned but didn't turn around.

"Bella." He said again much closer this time. Close enough to catch my arm.

I turned around reluctantly. "Oh sorry." I apologized pretending I didn't hear him, even though I'm sure everyone in Macy's heard him.

"Bella let me explain please." He looked nervous.

"Explain what?" I tried to play dumb.

"Bella I never planned this. It just happened. I was going to tell you but -" I cut him off.

"You decided to lie instead." I said more as a fact then a question.

"I never lied." He said take a back.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really. 'I'm not one to settle down.'" I quoted.

He flinched back at my words. "Bella I just-" I cut him off again just wanting to get out of there already, I didn't really care to listen to his rambling any longer.

"Edward honestly I don't care. I'm just really late and have to go." I said a little more harshly then I intended. I smiled tightly and turned to walk away.

"Bella don't do that. Don't shut out your feelings from me." He grabbed my arm once again to stop me.

I turned back to him roughly. "I'm not hiding nothing." I said defensive.

He gave me a look that told me he didn't belive me.

I sighed. "Edward just let me go." I said in defeat.

He nodded and let my arm go. We both knew that that statment had more than the literal meaning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jasper Whitlock!" I yelled as I entered his house.

He came around the corner with Haley on his hip. "Geeze Bells I do you a favor and that's how I get greeted." He teased.

I looked at him warning him that I am not in the mood. He immediatly turned serious once he noticed the somber mood I was in.

"Hales baby go play with your dolls in uncle Jas' room. K." He set her down and she smiled and nodded.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby girl." She smiled and ran off in the other direction of the house.

Once she was out of the room Jasper started."Bells whats up?" he asked concerned.

"I am only going to ask you this once Jas. Keep in mind we have _always _put eachother first. Please do not lie to me." He looked even more worried after that.

"Of course Bells. Whats up?" He asked again a little more forcefully this time.

I took a deep breath before asking something I wanted so desperatly to forget.

"Did you or did you not know about Edward and Abbie?" I looked straight at him praying that he didn't. I don't know what I would do if he did.

"Wait what? Abbie as in your cousin Abbie?" He asked confused. "No what about them?" I stared at him for a moment before realizing he was truley clueless.

I let out a sigh of relief, so thankful he didn't know about this. "There dating Jas." I said sadly.

"What!" He almost shouted. I nodded not being able to actually confirm it.

"Abbie as in Abbie, Abbie?" He asked trying to fit the pieces together probably. I nodded again. He just stood there silently in shock.

He quickly recovered and put on his supportive big brother mode."Oh Bells its probably not serious," He said pulling me into a hug. "You know Edward, the only girl he has ever been serious with is well. . . you." He laughed lightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

I shook my head in his chest. "They live together." I whispered.

He pulled back questioning me with his eyes. I nodded for the third time to confirm, not being able to actually speak the words.

He started pacing back and forth looking murderous, I have only seen him this mad once before. Which was also aimed at Edward.

"Son of a. . ." He mumbled under his breath still pacing.

"Jas?" I tried to get him to stop.

"He didn't tell you about this Saturay?" He stopped and asked me.

"No remember he said ' I'm not one to settle down." He nodded at the memory and began to pace a few more silent minutes of him calculating something he stopped suddenly

"I need a drink." I nodded in full agreement with that. A drink definatly sounded good.

--

A few hours and three bottles of Jack Daniels later we were feeling much better about Edward and my dear ol cousin Abbie.

I was laying on the floor with my own bottle while Jas layed across the couch with Haley on his stomach eating popcorn together. There was some random music on in the background that we weren't paying much attention to.

We had already talked about it, every little detail of our meeting, how pissed we both were, how many different ways we could kill Edward so now we didn't have much more to discuss.

We were just fine drinking in comfortable silence. Except for the occasional giggle from Haley who made her way into the living room with us about a half hour ago. She was throwing popcorn and Jas was catching it in his mouth, which she found very amusing.

Rose opened the door with her key and walked in. "Hey guys . . . What happened?" She trailed of looking at the site in front of her.

The living room was a mess. There was empty beer, and Jack bottles on the floor accompanied with any chips, cookies or snacks we found in Jasper's kitchen and finished off.

"Nothing." I said slightly slurring.

"Are you guys drunk?" She asked suprised.

I shook my head frantically which is not a good idea while your trying to not puke. "No not at all." I said waving my hand. It would have been a lot more convincing if I hadn't knocked over a bottle in the process.

"With Haley here!" She growled.

"Rose look at her she is fine." I said seriously, gesturing to Jasper and Haley who was fine playing with Jas' hair.

"Okay fine but why are you guys drunk at. . " She checked her watch. "4:30!" She looked up at us with her eyebrows raised.

Jasper made a grand twirl of his hand to gesture for me to explain.

"Well I found out today that Edward is dating Abbie." I said sarcastically sweet.

She was silent for a second before shaking her head as if she didn't hear right? "What?"

I nodded once again not being able to verbally confirm my own personal nightmare.

She shook her head again sitting on the coffee table slowly taking in this new information. She silently grabbed the bottle from me and took a drink, shaking her head again.

She suddenly pulled out her phone a dialed quickly. "Hey Em come over to Jaspers now. And go pick up Alice." She demanded her husband before hanging up without another word or explanation.

She went to take another drink and looked at the bottle in her hand and noticed it was more than half gone. "Where going to need more alcohol." She said and me and Jasper nodded fully in agreement.

She got out her phone and dialed again. "Hey Em can you stop and pick up some. . ."

--

20 minutes later Alice and Emmet came through the door with a paper bag, signaling the brought our alcohol. They looked around and then there faces turned confused as the took in our various spots around the living room.

"Why did you need us to come here?" Alice asked slightly annoyed, but mostly curious.

Rose looked at me signaling for me to tell them the crisis we have on our hands. "Edward is dating Abbie." I said for what seems like the millionth time tonight, mostly because it kept repeating itself in my mind over and over again like a stupid pop song you can't get out of you head.

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"Wait?! Abbie as in Abbie, Abbie?"Alice asked like Jasper.

She looked around frantically for some sort of confirmation.

"Thats the one." Jasper sang from his postion on the couch.

She sat down on the empty arm chair in shock.

"Oh I'm going to kill that bas-" Emmet cut her off before she could rant her stream of profanties that was surely to follow.

"Okay guys come on. Before we freak out we need to realize this is Edward." Emmet tried to reason while sitting on the couch at Jaspers feet and pulling Haley in his lap.

"He doesn't have serious girlfriends. It's probably just another one of his flings." He shrugged as if it was simple.

Jasper did another odd gesture to me to tell him more of the story. Everyone turned to me, waiting to here what I had to say. "They live together."

Alice gasped and Emmet looked much like Jasper did when he found out, pissed off beyond belief.

We sat in silence for a few minutes trying to understand what is happening. Trying to figure how we haven't found out, or how to deal with this.

"So what are we going to do?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Well I suggest Emmet pins him down. Jasper can get the first hit to knock him out then you just let me and Ali go at him." Rose said as each and everyone of them agreed full heartedly.

"Exactly." Jasper said excited pointing at Rose.

"Whoa. Whoa. We are doing nothing." I sat up quickly. Too quickly which is also not a good thing to do in my current state. I groaned in pain as my head pounded.

"Bella, we were kidding. Kind of." She tacked on the end. "But this is a big deal. We have to do something." Rose pointed out.

"No you guys it's not. We don't need to do anything about this." I said shaking my head frantically.

"Bell if this isn't a big deal then why did you get drunk with Jasper?" Alice gestured to him looking slightly annoyed and amused by him.

"I was just shocked." I tried to lie.

They all scoffed. "Okay Bell but this is Edward and Abbie. Abbie your, cousin, best friend, sister Abbie and Edward, the love of your life, meant to be together Edward." Rose said dramatically.

"Okay but I haven't seen Abbie in years and were not that close anymore so its okay and oh please." I said the last refering to Edward.

She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bella this isn't something small." Emmet pointed out. "We can't just not aknowledge this. Plus he hid it from all of us for obviously a long time if there living together." They all nodded in agreement

"Okay so he lied to us but for good reason. I mean what was all of your first reaction." I challenged. They all nodded sheepishly knowing exactly what I ment. "He knew if he told you guys you would all immediatly come to my defense." They all nodded again.

"But he is our best friend, We will just have to support him and be happy for him." They all stood silent.

"But what about you Bella?" Alice asked.

"What about me?" I tried to play dumb.

She rolled her eyes.

"Bells this isn't just anyone it's your _cousin._" Rose pointed out the obvious. " This sucks for you babe."

"Okay guys. It did suck seeing them together." I cringed at the memory. "Believe me it was beyond akward. But I am honestly okay. I just need to get used to it. I don't have feelings for him anymore, and haven't for a long time. So I just please want you all to drop ?" They all just stayed silent.

"Guys." I warned and they nodded hesitantly.

"And no talking to him about it. Alice." I said pointedly at her knowing her first plan was to march over there and kick the crap out of Edward.

"okay." She whined in defeat.

I nodded. "Okay." I said laying back down on my pillow willing this all to be a dream. Even though I told them I'm okay the truth is I am dieing inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wedensday.**

"I mean really my cousin Jake. Thats low even for him." I vented to Jake.

As the week went on the more pissed off I got. I felt disrespected and humilated by all of this. He couldn't have just picked any random girl to get serious with. It had to be my family. My close family. She was like my sister my entire childhood. And he knew that.

"Bells I know but if you are this mad you need to talk to him." He reasoned eating more of his sweet and sour chicken.

We were sitting on my bedroom floor eating chinese pick up that we had gotten on our way home from the dumbest movie I have ever seen. He of course picked it out. But now I was ranting about Edward, which the last few days has become my favorite subject. Plus Jake is like neutral territory.

He isn't exactly friends with Edward, in fact the never really like eachother. They were just cordial with eachother through highschool for me.

So I could talk trash about Edward and not feel to bad because I'm not saying to one of his friends who can't fully agree with me. Although they are all upset with him too so they don't mind, but I still don't like to do it.

"I can't just talk to him. He will think this is because I'm still in love with him." I whined.

"Aren't you?" He challenged.

I slapped his arm. "No!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Bells."

"I am not-" I was cut off by the sound of the front door being closed.

"Bella?" We heard Alice call.

I just continued to eat while Jake looked at me wondering why I haven't answered her. "She will come in here next." I explained and he nodded.

And sure enough two seconds later Alice appeared in my doorway. "Hey guys what are you doing?" She sang.

I held up my lo mein and smiled. "Eating chinese on the floor." I announced proudly. Jake shook his head and chuckled at my excitment for our lame activity.

"Ohh I love chinese." She said skiping and plopping herself next to me taking a box and chopsticks of her own. I giggled and she kissed me on the cheek.

"So what are we talking about?" She asked after taking a bite of mongolian beef.

Jake gave her a exhasperated look. "OH Edward." She said nodding as if it was obvious.

"Hey! I do not talk about him that much." I whined to them.

They looked at eachother before bursting out laughing. "Hey." I said again hitting them both playfully as they both just continued to laugh at my expense.

"Fine." I admitted defeat. "But no more I am done with Edward." I said strongly.

They both rolled there eyes. "Oh please Bella."

"What I am!" I whined again.

"Bella just talk to him about it." Alice suggested.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that." I pouted.

They smiled. "Because you need to." She said softly.

I sighed knowing they were right, but I would put off that conversation as long as possible. It wasn't something I wanted to do. There was some unfinished history between me and Edward that I wasn't ready to dig back up yet.

"So Alice how is the store opening coming?" I changed the subject to something I know she can't resist talking about.

"Ohh its going to be great. . ." She went on excitedly and I smiled at my sucess.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thursday.**

I mentally cringed as I read the time on my dashboard. Alice's opening was tomorrow night and I am supposed to be helping her set up but I was running late. I had to finish an article for work, because I have done absolutely nothing since I moved.

I pulled in the parking lot of the familar location and seen Edwards Volvo and Emmet's jeep here. I cringed but somehow managed to get out of my car.

I put on the best face I could and walked inside. The door ringed signaling someone arrived and all eyes turned on me.

I smiled. "Hey."

Everyone was here already Rose and Alice were hanging up clothes on racks while Jas and Em seemed to be building a desk area but Edward was nowhere to be seen. Which I was thankful for. I was secretly hoping he just randomly left his car here for no apparent reason.

I gave Alice and Rose a hug and apologized for being late. "Where is Haley?" I asked suddenly realizing she wasn't around and we were all here.

"My parents have her." Rose smiled and I nodded. I forget she has grandparents.

Just then Edward walked out holding a paint bucket in one hand and a brush in the other. My very unrealistic dreams where shattered. Darn.

He saw me and smiled crookedly. "Hey Bella." His velvet voice called out.

I smiled and waved quickly turning around to Alice and Rose.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked Alice.

She smiled guilty. "Actually I really need you to help Edward." She said nervously.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Your kidding right?"

She smiled sweetly and held out a brush to me.

I glared at her for a few moments and took the brush roughly.

"Thank you Bella I love you!" She sang happily as I stomped off towards Edward mumbling under my breath.

I silently dipped my brush and began painting without taking even a glance at Edward. I could feel his eyes on me but I wasn't in the mood for his cocky charm. I just continued to paint roughly. This is going to be a long night.

"So where is my cousin?" I tried to ask casually.

Edward smirked making it known I let my bitterness seap through.

"Work." He said still smirking. Oh he is just loving this. I just nodded and continued to paint cursing Alice for making me work with him.

"Okay guys pizza's here." Alice announced waving us over. I put my brush down and walked to the middle of the floor which is where we are eating apparently since everyone was sitting in a circle.

I sat in between Jas and Rose so that Edward had no chance of sitting by me. We had small talk while Alice chewed us out about getting grease on her floors.

--

"Bella can I talk to you?" Edward tapped on my shoulder from behind.

I looked up confused not realizing he moved from his position on the other side of our circle.

"Uh yeah." I said hesitantly. Jasper rubbed my leg reassuringly as I took Edwards hand to help me up off the floor.

We walked to the storage room in back. My insides were doing flips, my heart was racing. I do not want to have this inevitable conversation.

"Whats the matter Bella?" He accused as soon as the door was shut.

"Nothing?" I said trying to sound confused by his question.

"Bella." He warned.

"Nothing Edward." I said annoyed now.

We just glared at eachother neither of us backing down. I sighed in defeat. Figureing we have to have this conversation at some point. I just wished it wasn't at this very moment.

"Edward, Abbie really." His eyes flickered in recogniton.

"Bella that has nothing to do with you." He said softly.

"Nothing to do with me? She is my cousin." I said in disbelief. "If you wanted to date someone who had nothing to do with me. Don't date my family." I said snidley.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella I have moved on. Why haven't you?" He asked suddenly looking up at me.

I looked up and met his eyes. They held the same question he just asked. "I have moved on that has nothing to do with this."

"Bella this is the first time I have been happy since you left. Why can't you just leave it." He said sadly. He looked so sincere. I didn't know what to say. I was ironically glad he was happy, ever since I left I hoped he would be happy. And now he is and I'm ruining it.

I let my gaurd down, I guess the best way is the truth, I took a deep breath. "Because it hurts." I whispered.

His face fell, guilt flooded his eyes before he quickly turned it to anger.I forgot about his frequent mood swings. "You are the one that walked out. You screwed up this relationship!" He suddenly shouted.

"I screwed this up?!" I said not believing what I was hearing right now. But as I looked in his eyes I knew he truley ment that.

"You said no! I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you said no!" He said sounding hurt and angry.

"I said no because I found out that very morning that you cheated on me! I'm sorry I didn't exactly want to spend the rest of my life with you at that time." He coward back at my harsh tone. It suprised both of us. "That is the only reason why you proposed. So I wouldn't leave!" I accused.

"I asked because I wanted to be with you forever." He said strongly. "Of course I didn't want you to leave!" His anger was getting the better of him.

I felt myself waver but quickly put it wasn't a time to back done. It is all out in the open now. After 4 years. There is no more secrets this is it. "You expected me to say yes after you betrayed me? After you broke my heart?!"

"Broke your heart? Bella you said no because you never cared, you wanted to move on without me! California was more important to you than me!" He accused.

"Edward I gave you my life. You think I _wanted _to go to California! It took everything I had to walk out of that house that day! Even after you cheated It still killed me to leave you! So don't say I never cared. I always cared! I still do!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"You only care now because I have moved on! You just want be because you can't have me." He said so cold I couldn't even filter what I was about to say.

"I never stopped caring! You were everything to me! Everything! I did anything possible to make you happy! I lived for you Edward! You ruined this. You didn't care! Your the one who destroyed 4 years with one night!." I was letting it all out now. I was in his face shouting, tears streaming down my face now.

"Your the one that didn't care, never cared! You never meant any of it! You lied to me for 4 years! And this just proves it! Your dating my cousin! My cousin who I grew up with! If you ever cared about me you wouldn't do something this low! So don't sit here saying I only want you because I can't have you. I always wanted you!" I was out of breath, shaking, furious. I couldn't believe I just said all that but I didn't care.

I have been holding that in for 4 years, I just couldn't pretend anymore. I took a deep, shakey breath and covered my mouth trying to not sob.

He pinched the brim of his nose with his fingers trying to calm himself down. "Bella you know what, I do not care. I suggest you get over your jealousy and move on." He said coldly walking towards the door.

"Edward take your selfish head out of your ass and notice someone else for a change! It's not always about you!" I shouted at his back before he walked out and slammed the door.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to hold back the sobbing that was about to break loose. But I couldn't do that here. I had to get out. I walked out quickly to the counter Jas and Em are building, where my purse and keys are. I smiled weakly at them giving them each a kiss on the cheek mummbling a silent goodby.

I walked over to Alice and she just shook her head pointing at the door, gesturing for me to go without any worries. She hugged me tightly whispering furiously in my ear,reassurance's.

I pulled out of her embrace and Rose grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. I smiled thanking her as I briskly beelined for the door. As I walked out, out of the side of my eye I saw Edward scowling at the wall he was paiting roughly. I took a deep breath and got in my car.

I started it but before I could pull out there was a knock on my window.

I smiled sadly and rolled down my window.

"Bells are you okay? Let me drive you home?" Jasper said concerned.

I smiled at my best friend. "Jas I'm okay I promise."

He shook his head. "Bella please just let me-" I cut him off.

"Jasper I'm okay really. Stay please. I know this is where you wanna be." I said smirking. He followed my eyes and seen Alice running around frantically throught the window. He has been helping her with anything she needed following her everywhere. It was really adorable actually.

He rolled his eyes but agreed reluctantly. "Okay but call me as soon as you get home." He said sounding like a parent.

I smiled. "Yes dad." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled and kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair before backing up allowing me to drive away.

I got home and immediatly fell asleep in my bed which I was thankful for. I didn't want my mind to wander if I hadn't fallen asleep.

Sometime later Alice came home and peeked in my room. I was to tired to wake up so I stayed silent.

She came in and moved my hair from my eyes and pulled the covers tighter around me. Before walking out and shutting the door quietly

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**Good? Bad?**

**Review please=)**


	4. Every Word

**A/n Here is the next chapter. So please enjoy=)**

Chapter 4- Every Word

_Bella Swan_

**Friday.**

I woke up with this worst headache. I cringed as I remembered all the events last night. All the memories and feelings that I didn't want to resurface came pouring out and there was nothing we could have done to stop them.

I have Alice's opening tonight and knowing he was going to be there made me not want to go. And that was awful. This is one of the biggest nights of my best friends life and I can't even be there for her because I can't even stand to look at him right now.

But I love Alice, so I will do this for her. I know she would understand if I said I couldn't go. She wouldn't be hurt or upset, she would graciously let me mourn in peace. For that exact reason I couldn't do it to her. She is far to important to me.

I layed in my bed making no plans to move. I wanted to stay here in the safety of my room and bed forever. Away from the real world, away from the pain and heartache I was soon to face. Away from it all.

Every word he said rang out in my mind. Everything I said. It was like a bad movie that kept repeating over and over in my head that I couldn't stop.

Was he right? Am I just acting out of jealousy? Did I push him away four years ago? Should I have stood and fought? All these questions floated through my mind continuosly. I couldn't stop them, they were just always there. I couldn't even ask for advice because no one knew what happened between me and him all those years ago. Just me and him.

A soft knock on my door broke me out of my constant thoughts of last night.

"Come in." I said wincing at how awful my voice sounded.

Alice peeked her little spikey head in holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bellie how are you doing?" She asked sweetly sitting next to me on my bed handing me the steaming cup of coffee. I sat up and took it all too willingly.

"I'm okay Ali." I tried to smile but I think it came out more as a grimace.

She smiled sadly patting my leg. "Bell honey, what happened exactly?" She asked carefully.

"Just all the Abbie stuff really." I lied smoothly.

But Alice didn't buy it. "Then why did you get in such a big fight?" She challenged.

I sighed trying to figure away to get around the truth. "Mostly because he called me jealous, said I was ruining his happiness, I needed to move on, and I have nothing to do with him dating her. So I blew up at him and well it just went sour from there." I said describing our fight shakely.

"And what did you say?" She asked softly, probably not wanting me to clam up and not tell her if she asked to quickly.

"Well I told him I wasn't jealous, and if he wanted to date someone who had nothing to do with me then to not date my family." I rolled my eyes and she smirked. "I told him he was selfish, that he disrespected me, and it was low for him to go after my family. Oh and I told him to get his head out of his ass." I said adding on the last part before taking a sip of my coffee.

She giggled, but it was still quiet. Like she was afraid if it was above a whisper I would break.

"Bella are you jealous?" She asked carefully.

My first reaction was to completely blow up and scream at her that I'm not. But I took a deep breath and realized she is just my best friend and is worried about me.

"No Ali. I just feel like he did it to spite me. Like he chose her because she was my cousin and it would upset me. Even if he didn't and I'm just being selfish, I feel like the 4 years we had together, not even as boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, but as best friends he in a way betrayed me." I shrugged trying to explain the best I could, even if I didn't know how I felt.

She nodded an brushed my hair from my eyes softly. "Okay Bells. Well tonight.. . You do not have to come." She started out before I stopped her.

"Alice do not be ridiculous of course I'm going. This is _your _big night. It has nothing to do with me or Edward. I love you and you always come first. Even if that means I have to put away my feelings for the night and play nice. I will." I said strongly. She was smirking by the end of my rant.

"Okay Bella thank you. I love you too. And I would never ask you to put you feelings aside for me. You come first too. Before my opening before Edward before everything. Okay." She said just as strongly as I did.

I smiled softly and nodded. "I know Alice Brandon. That is why you are my best friend and why I love you." She smiled pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you too Bella Swan." She whispered.

We pulled apart with tears in our eyes like such girls and laughed lightly at what babies we are.

"Alright no more sadness. This is a big day." I said putting my own problems on the backburner for now and focusing purely on Alice and her shop.

"Heck yes Bellie. Lets get ready and have some fun." We smiled and walked of to our respective bathrooms to take showers before we were going to meet back and get ready together.

I was determined today to have a good time, and ignore Edward and just have fun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alice this place looks gorgeous!" I exclaimed looking around as she handed me a glass of champagne. It was decorated beautifull in typical Alice fashion and was filled with people. It was amazing.

"You like it really?" She asked unsure which I was slightly suprised by.

"Ali it's beautiful." I said disbeliveing at her.

"Thanks." She smiled sincerly before being swept up by some important person or other. I seen Jas from far watching Alice with a soft smile on his face.

I smirked and made my way towards him. "Enjoy the view?" I whispered suprising him as he was too engulfed in Alice to notice me walking towards him.

He rolled his eyes but I saw a soft blush creep up his cheeks. "This place looks amazing huh?" He said looking around.

I nodded. "Alice out did herself as always." I smiled at my talented little friend.

"So how are you Bells. You doing okay?" He put on his protective brother mode.

I smiled tightly and nodded. "I am for tonight. I'm here for Alice."

He nodded understanding and put his arm around me. I took a deep breath and leaned into him putting my head on his shoulder. Just needing to be comforted by my best friend for the moment.

Rose and Emmet walked in looking perfect as ever. I immediatly perked up as they made our way to us.

"Hey Rosie." I sang huging her, she gave me a tighter hug then usual.

"Emmey Bear." I winked teasing him. He laughed his booming laugh and pulled me into a bear hug.

"You can call me whatever you want Bellarina as long as you are here and happy." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and smiled sentimentally at what he had called me. Emmet called me every nickname he could think of as teens but th reminder of one of them I became reminesent.

"Im good Em." I said not lieing at that moment, because I remembered why I came home. For the love of my friends and family and that's what I got. He smirked and nodded.

"So where is my baby girl?" I asked missing Haley, I haven't seen here lately.

"She stayed with my parents all weekend." Rose explained. I nodded.

"I miss her." I pouted. Rose smiled tenderly.

"Want her Monday?" She asked. I nodded excitedly.

"Yeah that would be great Rose."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go find Alice." She said dissmissing herself to congratulate Alice for her sucess.

The bell chimed signaling someone arrived, there was so many people and so much chatter in noise I hadn't noticed the bell ringing before, but this time It got my attention and I know why.

In walked Edward Cullen with my cousin on his arm. They looked stunning together which only increased the blow. I felt Jasper tense next to me once he caught where I was looking at.

I rubbed his arm calmingly. "Alice." Is all I said and he relaxed.

This was Alice's night and we aren't going to let him ruin it.

Just then Alice, Rose and Em walked over to us happily and stood around us. We all started talking like normal mostly about how awesome Alice's shop is.

"Hey here everyone is." A velvet voice said from behind me.

I turned around instinctively and seen Edward and Abbie approaching us. I walked out a bit to widen the circle so I wouldn't have to make contact with him.

Rose noticed what I was doing and hooked her arm in mine in a comforting way and I latched onto her hand.

"Hey Eddie thanks for coming." Alice sang giving him and Abbie a quick hug. "You too Abbie." She smiled sweetly at them.

"Don't call me that Ali." He fake scolded. She just scrunched up her nose and dissmissed the subject.

"Hey Rose, Jas, Em." He nodded to all of the greeting them happily.

"Bella!" Abbie said excitedly throwing her arms around me. I laughed nervously. "Hey Abs." She smiled and returned to Edwards arm.

"Bella." He greeted a much more monotone voice and he wouldn't look in my eyes.

"Edward." I said curtly before downing the remains of my drink.

--

"That went great." I said to Alice as we helped clean up afterward.

"It did huh. Gosh I am so glad its over." She said sounding exhausted.

"Me too." Me and Rose said at the same time making us laugh.

I turned around to grab a hanger before Alice stopped me adruptly. "Bells you look sleepy. You should go got this." She said and Rose nodded in agreement.

I looked at them like they were crazy. "Oh no I feel bad enough about leaving last night. At least let me help tonight." I warned.

"It's really okay." She said but I saw her glance over my back quickly. I turned around to see Edward and Abbie in a full out make out session.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to them "It's fine." I mouthed but they both just watched me carefully as I continued to clean.

They bell dinged and we all looked towards the door including the happy couple who finally broke apart.

The smile grew on my face as I seen who came in. I laughed and I leaped into his arms. "Jake!"

He chuckled huskily into my hair. "Hello to you too Bells." He teased. I saw Edward scoff and roll his eyes. Really he is making out with my cousin in front of me and he is upset because I hugged one of my best friends? He is impossible.

Alice skipped over happily throwing her little arms around his large frame. "Oh Jacob. Thanks for coming." She said sincerly.

"I'm sorry I missed it. I couldn't come out any earlyer, I just wanted to check it out. It looks great Alice." He complimented looking around approvingly.

"Thank you." She beamed with pride.

Jake then finally took notice to the other 5 people in the room.

"Hey guys." He greeted giving them each a handshake, including Edward who just grunted in response.

"So how did it go?" He asked conversationally.

"Great. Alice did amazing." I immediatley boasted for her.

"Good I'm happy for you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Jake." She said before going back to cleaning.

"So hows it goin." He lowered his voice and asked leaning his head towards Abbie and Edward slightly.

"Eh I'm okay." I said shrugging truthfully.

He nodded sadly rubbing my arm reassuringly. "Hey Jake wanna go with me and Haley to the park Monday?" I asked suddenly excited at the prospect of him coming.

"Yeah sure." He said. I smiled widely and clapped making him laugh.

"Alright I better get going." He said more to everyone than me.

"Bye guys." He said waving.

"Bye Bells." I hugged him tightly again.

"Bye I'll call you Monday." I shouted as he walked out the door.

I smiled unvoluntarily and picked up my trash bag to continue cleaning.

"Well that was nice of him." Rose complimented.

Me and Alice nodded in agreement. Edward just grunted in response.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday.**

"Ohh My Best Friends wedding I love this movie!" I announced happily it was on TV.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

We decided to have a girls day, we are doing nothing but eating junk food and watching chick flicks. I was in desperate need of just having girl time with my best friend. Especially after recent events, and Alice knew this.

We sang along with the opening song 'Wishin and Hopein', dancing around with eachother. I had a pint of ice cream and a spoon in my hands and Alice had a bag of cookies.

"I used to think she was gorgeous when I was younger." Alice mused about the blonde girl singing.

"Me too and she isn't that pretty anymore." I said and she nodded in agreement.

We continued to watch the movie and comment on everything possible. We cried and laughed and awwed at all the right parts. We were acting like we were 15 again but I think that is exactly what I needed.

After the movie was over Alice took it upon herself to ask what happened between me and Edward all those years ago. What was so bad that we broke up after 4 years, what was so bad that I turned my back on my friends and family and just left.

But I couldn't tell her. She would hate him, and I don't want to do that. I don't want to take his friends away from him. They love him just as much as they love me.

"So Edward," She started out carefully. I took a deep breath knowing I can't avoid this subject forever but I can go around it I suppose. "What happened all those years ago Bella?" She asked truley concerned.

I felt awful because I knew I wasn't going to tell her. I couldn't. "We were going to different colleges." I shrugged as if it was that simple.

She eyed me sceptically. "Bella we both know that isn't true." She warned still using a soft voice. For now.

"Alice I can't tell you." I said sadly my voice threatening to break. "I'm not ready, and I don't want you to hate him." I whispered.

She nodded sadly. "Okay Bellie but when your ready to talk. I am here, always." She said pulling me in for a hug.

I nodded in her arms. "I know Ali thanks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Monday.**

The doorbell rang waking me up. I looked at the clock 8:30. Wow I slept late.

"Bella?" Rose called. I cringed, Shoot I have Haley today. I totally spaced.

"One minute." I yelled back getting dressed as quickly as humany possible.

I tried to make my hair look like I didn't just wake up but I don't think I had a shot. I ran out quickly and rounded the corner.

"Hey guys." I said slightly out of breath.

"You forgot." Rose accused smirking.

"Yeah I'm so sorry but Its totally fine." I said apologizing.

"You look beautiful my baby girl." I said kissing Haley on the forehead. She giggled.

Rose gave me her things and said goodbye to me and Haley.

I picked Haley up and walked her around to the front of the couch. "Alright princess. Auntie Bella has to shower and then we can go to the park with Jake okay?" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly. I set her on the couch and put on Spongebob that was faithfully playing on nickelodeon. I swear that is all that is ever on that station. But I knew Haley enjoyed it.

I took the quickest shower ever and got dressed just throwing my hair up since we are going to the park. I got all of Haleys things together making us all some lunch.

"Alright cutie ready?" I announced once I was finsished with everything, I turned off the tv as she nodded excitedly.

I laughed picking her up with her diaper bag and the carseat me and Alice have recently invested in.

I put her in the car putting on her seatbelt before climbing in my own and starting off too the park. I dialed Jakes number and he agreed to meet us there.

I was really happy Jake was coming. He was always like my sun when I needed light. His smile could brighten up my day. I really just needed him to make me feel okay today.

We arrived and Haley immediatley ran off to play. "Be careful." I called out uselessly as she ran.

Jake chuckled. "She loves you Bells." He said as we stared off at her.

"I love her too." I said proudly as we found a patch of grass to sit on.

"So how are you Bell. really." He added in.

I took a deep breath, needing to tell someone the truth and feeling like Jake is the best one for it.

"Its ironic really. Because I left LA to find myself again. In hollywood it is so easy to get caught up in the scene and glamour of it all and forget who you really are. You put yourself in this mold of who everyone else wants you to be. So I wanted to come home to remember who I was. Remember that 18 year old girl who was fearless, she thought she could do anything, and she probably could of."

His eyesbrows knitted together in confusion. "Why is it ironic?" He asked once I didn't continue.

"Because now Ive never felt so lost in my entire life." I whispered sadly.

He smiled sympathetically. "All because of Edward and Abbie?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No, no, not at all. Just because of all of it." I whispered the last part afraid my voice would break. "I look around at all my friends and can't help but be I guess, jealous of there sucess. Of course I am proud and will support them but I feel like I'm just wondering around aimlessly not knowing where I am going in life."

"Bella your only 22." He said shaking his head.

I laughed lightly. "I know Jake but I see Rose and Em and there sucessful jobs and Haley and then Alice with her beautiful new store and Edward getting married and starting a family, I just feel lost and alone not knowing which was is up anymore." I said letting a few tears escape.

"Bella don't do that. Don't sell yourself short." He said almost angrily. I looked up at him in shock. "You are a very sucessful writer, you have a best-selling novel, and are working in an amazing magazine. You have friends that would jump through fire for you. Including Edward. " He emphasized. " And you see that little girl over there." He pointed to Haley.

I smiled as she swung her legs around on the swing just content on sitting there.

"She absolutley adores you." He continued.

"Bella you have a great career and a unique family of your own. So I don't ever want you to feel like you have no one or nothing." He said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Jake." I whispered.

He nodded and kissed my hair. "Of course Bella."

"Jake want to have dinner with our dads?" I asked suddenly.

He chuckled lightly. "Sure. But where did that come from?"

I laughed with him. "Well I was just thinking about family and I haven't really seen my dad in awhile and I miss Billy so I thought they would enjoy having dinner together." I shrugged.

He smiled and nodded. "They would love that Bells. Thats a great idea."

I nodded and looked at the time. Rose would be picking Haley up in about a half an hour.

"Hales baby come on. Time to go." I called out. She nodded sadly and ran to where Jake and I were packing up our things.

We walked to the parking lot, Jake was parked right next to me.

"Wanna come and wait for Rose with me?" I asked as I buckled Haley in her carseat.

"Yeah I'll meet you there?" He said climbing into his rabbit. I smiled at the memory of watching him build that car in his garage, so many years ago.

I climbed in my own and drove it home.

--

"If you had to punch anyone of your friends who would it be?" We were playing 20 questions and drinking whine on my couch, and that was Jakes brilliant question.

"Jake thats awful I refuse to answer." I scolded playfully.

He grinned. "Come on. If it was like punch or die. Who would it be?"

I shook my head.

"Edward?" He asked but in a knowing way.

I laughed. "Yeah actually. I'm not sure why though?" I mused.

"So what about you?" I raised my eyebrows taking a drink of my whine.

"Embry." He answered automatically.

I laughed. "Yeah. I kind of understand that. "

That made him laugh even harder. "Haley what are you doing?" I asked as I realized she wasn't coloring on the floor any longer but drawing on my coffee table.

"Making it pretty." She smiled hugely as if it was the best idea ever.

I couldn't be angry at her. Although I'm sure auntie Alice will have a different view on this.

I sighed and shook my head while Jake laughed. "Thank you honey. But no more okay?" I smiled so she wouldn't be to hurt.

She smiled and nodded, setting the crayon down and jumping in my lap. I kissed her cheek and she snuggled into me.

There was a knock on the door just as Jake was teaching Haley how to sing Big Butts. I'm sure Rose will love that one.

"Come in." I yelled, expecting to find Rose.

But instead it was Edward. "Hey." He said shyly.

"Um Hi?" It came out more like a question.

"Uh Rose had to run some erands so I'm here for Haley." He explained looking either at the floor or the wall behind me.

"Oh okay. Let me grab her stuff." I said setting my glass down on my now rainbow colored coffee table and walked to grab her bag.

Haley ran into Edwards arm's. "Uncle Edward." She called out happily.

He smiled for the first time since he arrived. "Hey Haley bob." He said kissing her forehead.

I smiled unvouleentarily at them. He has always been great with kids.

"Um i'm kind of in a hurry." He said clearing his throat. I shook out of my thoughts and gathered her stuff quickly.

"Here." I said putting her bag over his head. He smiled, sort of.

"I'll see you later princess." I said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and waved and me and Jake as Edward turned around towards the door.

"Now I know why you would punch him." Jake whispered.

I burst out laughing before covering my mouth quickly. Edward turned around curiously.

I just waved holding back my laughter. Edward narrowed his eyes before walking out and closing the door.

I hit Jake as soon as the door closed. "Oh my gosh your are horrible." I said through my laughs.

He just laughed as I shook my head.

He raised his arms. "What?" He gasped out. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head lightly continueing to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tuesday.**

"Bells. Ive missed you." Charlie said throwing his arms around me. I giggled.

"I missed you too dad." I said sincerely.

Billy came rolling out of this living room looking exactly as I remember him. "As I live and breath Bella Swan." He teased.

I smiled. "Nice to see you too Billy." I teased hugging him tightly.

He laughed. "Where is that son of mine?" He asked once I pulled away. I laughed and stepped aside revealing Jacob.

"Hey dad." Jake said hugging him.

"Alright I'm gonna go start dinner. And you." I said pointing at Jake. "are going to help me." The guys laughed and Jake rolled his eyes but followed me faithfully into the kitchen.

Jake and I decided to make lasagna and salad. I of course made the lasagna while Jake made the salad and warmed up the corn and such.

Once it was all finished the guys tore themselves away from there game to come eat with us.

"This is delicious Bells." Billy commented.

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh Bells guess who I ran into the other day?" He asked.

"Who dad?" I sad humoring him, because truthfully I didn't care.

"Aunt Vivian." I froze.

"Oh." I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah I guess Abbie just moved back a couple of weeks ago and is living with some boy." He said trying to not sound disapproving.

My breathing hitched. This is exactly the situation I was hoping to avoid, with the whole Edward and Abbie thing.

Jake grabbed my hand comfortingly under the table. I smiled grateful at him before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I've actually ran into her." I said.

"Oh yeah. So you have met her boyfriend?" He asked curiously.

I nodded. "Uh yeah. Its actually. . . Edward." I said trying to sound casual but inside it was killing me to say it out loud.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked suprised.

I nodded.

"Really?" He asked again.

I nodded. "Yeah dad. I have seen them a few times." I said trying to to sound sad.

He nodded changing the subject. He went to talking about sports with Billy as I calmed myself and Jake supportively rubbed circles on my hand.

After a night of cleaning dishes, watching more sports with our dads, Jake and I finally left.

"Well thanks I had a great time." He said as I parked in front of his new apartment.

"Of course Jake. I think the enjoyed themselves." He smiled.

"Yeah me too. Bye Bells. You will be okay." He said rubbing my arm and jumping out of the car.

I smiled and drove away. Feeling a little better about myself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thursday.**

"Rose I'm here." I called out walking into her house.

I was picking up Haley before Rose left for work.

She came running out looking frantic with Haley on her hip. "Oh thank you Bella I am running so late." She said setting Haley down in front of me.

I smiled. "No problem Rose. Just breath." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes but took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright Haley be good. Don't make auntie Bella to spank you." She joked kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Rosie?" Someone called out from the front hall.

I looked at Rose curiously and she just shrugged, telling me she didn't know who it was either.

I picked up Haley and we all walked to the hall to find Abbie standing there.

"Um Hi?" Rose said more of a question.

"Oh good Bella your here. I was looking for you." Abbie said ignoring Rose's question.

"Um okay I have to go I'll see you later." Rose said walking closer to the door.

"Oh No what Rosalie dear. I have something to tell you both." Rose looked at her watch.

"Okay." She said.

"Well. . ."Rose tapped her foot by the door impatiently.

"Edward proposed." My heart sunk.

**Let me know what you think. **

**Good? Bad?**

**Review please=)**


	5. Everything Will Work Out

**A'n Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. You guys are amazing. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy=)**

Chapter 5- Everything will work out.

_"Edward proposed." My heart sunk._

_Bella Swan_

**Thursday.**

"What?!" Rose and I practically shouted at the same time.

Rose was in front of Abbie in a second staring at the giant diamond on her left hand that she was holding up proudly.

"Yeah he proposed last night. It was totally unexpected." She gushed, but I heard none of it.

My body froze, I was in complete shock. My heart felt like it fell out of my chest, well more like been ripped out. I couldn't breathe. Everything around me seemed to stop. I had no idea what she was saying anymore. I went completely numb.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah." I asked distractedly as I stared down at the familiar ring. He had some nerve.

"I want to ask you something." She started out tentatively.

"Yeah." I aged on.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" She asked hopefully.

Rose and my eyes widened in shock. What do I say? No Abbie I can't because I am desperately in love with your fiancé. No I don't think so.

"Abbie I don't know. I mean shouldn't you ask someone who is closer to you-" She cut me off.

"Oh Bella you have always been like my sister. Please it would mean so much to me." She was pouting.

I looked at Rose for help and she just looked back at me sympathetically. I sighed.

"Yeah sure Abs." I smiled tightly at her.

She threw her arms around me. "Oh thank you so much Bella. I love you. Okay I have to go. I will call you tomorrow so we can start planning." She said excitedly walking towards the door.

I smiled and nodded as she walked out the door.

As soon as it was closed my legs gave out. I slid down Rosalie's wall until I was collapsed on the floor crying. I didn't even have enough energy anymore to stand.

Rose immediately sat next to me and pulled me into her arms. She reassured me over and over that it was all going to be okay. But I couldn't believe her. It was never going to be okay. Not without him.

"Rose work." I reminded her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She whispered never letting me go.

I cried and cried not believing this was happening. Rose never asked why I was so upset or tried to convince me I was better off. She just held me. This was exactly what I needed.

Haley's face was heartbroken when I looked up and my eyes met hers. She wasn't sure what was going on, all she knew was that I was hurt. She silently stood up and walked to my other side and sat down slowly setting her head on my shoulder in a comforting way.

I smiled through my tears at her innocence, and leaned my head against hers.

--

"What about this one?" I asked Haley in a baby voice.

"There." She announced proudly as the puzzle piece fit perfectly into its spot. I smiled and clapped.

Rose and I were still on her living room floor playing with Haley. After my episode Rose made coffee, called off work, she sat back beside me and turned on a cartoon to keep Haley occupied.

"Bella you need to tell him." Rose said carefully.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "It's not that simple Rose." I mumbled into my hands. Since she witnessed my break down I figured arguing that I had no feelings for Edward was futile.

"What's not Bells?" She asked truly curious.

I sighed. "We ended things on a bad note. And now he is engaged to my cousin." My voice started breaking so I stopped quickly taking a deep breath, collecting myself.

"I never did know why you guys broke up." She mused.

"Yeah no one does." I said quietly.

She nodded understanding it wasn't something I wanted to share.

"Okay Bella here is the deal." She put on her all business tone. I nodded and braced myself for Rosalie's take charge mode. "You know Edward has been my best friend forever." I nodded I did. They were much like me and Jasper. They have known each other since they were children, there mom's are best friends. They grew up as best friends, and still are.

"I know him well. Very well. And I know how stupid he can be sometimes, believe me I do." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "But the thing about Edward is he throws himself into a relationship to hide his true feelings." I started to disagree but she put her hand up to stop me.

"Bells he has only ever loved you. And with Abbie, I'm not sure it's the same. I mean he hid her from everyone. Including me." She emphasized. "Probably because he knows I would have kicked his ass." She laughed bitterly.

Edward and Rose had a very. . . Interesting relationship. They have always fought like cat and dogs, they knew how to get under each other skin and they have very different opinions on things. They were straight up with each other, no sparing each other's feelings, they tell it how it is. They have never seriously been in a fight but it was there way, I guess you could say to tease and banter with each other. But deep down they love each other deeply and would do anything for one another and they both knew it.

"Just tell him how you feel. Please Bella. I think it could change things." She finally said.

I took a deep breath contemplating everything she said, but I couldn't get myself to agree

"Rose It's my cousin. I love her very much. I can't just go around telling her fiancé that I love him." I said trying to her to understand.

And she did. She nodded slowly.

I groaned in frustration. "That's what sucks so much about this. It isn't just some random girl who I can hate. It's Abbie. My cousin, who I care for so much." I whispered as my voice broke. "She is perfect. She is everything I'm not." I finished sadly.

Rose rubbed my leg comfortingly. "Bells you can't compare yourself to her. Believe me it will not help. Just talk to him. For you." She emphasized the last part.

I nodded slowly and laid my head down on her shoulder, as we watched SpongeBob with Haley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice came in the door skipping happily. "Bella." She sang out.

I was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, just staring into the darkness, like I have been since I got home.

I left Rose's and went into my room which I found out quickly was a mistake. Once I walked in my eyes zeroed in on a picture Alice had put up that I never really took much notice too.

It was all six of us a couple of weeks before graduation at Edwards's house. His mom had taken it. We all looked so happy and carefree.

Alice was on Jaspers back he was looking up at her adoringly as she had her head thrown back in laughter. On one side of them Rose was in front of Emmet, he had his arm around her waist and she was looking at Jas and Alice with an amused expression on her face. While Emmet made bunny ears on Edward who was on the other side of him. I was standing next to Edward and we were staring at each other laughing hysterically about I have no idea anymore.

That picture represented all our relationships with each other perfectly. It broke my heart to think about how much everything had changed. Nothing was the same.

That's when I lost it and now I am currently in the position I am. Alone, hurt, crying on the couch.

"In here Alice." My voice came out barely as a whisper and sounded so broken. I had been crying off and on for several hours now.

She slowly walked into the living room and found me on the couch. She rushed over sitting beside me on the couch.

"Bella what's wrong honey?" She asked immediately concerned.

I sat up and once again just lost it. "Alice he asked her to marry him." I choked out between a sob.

"What?" Alice said barely above a whisper. "That's crazy."

I shook my head. "He loves her Ali. And so do I." I said shaking my head as tears streamed down my face. "How can I blame him for that?"

She smiled sadly and wiped a tear off of my cheek. "Bella you need to tell him." She whispered.

I nodded. "I know."

"But what if he doesn't care." I added on.

She smiled. "Then you will come home and will cry on my shoulder for as long as you need. Because I will always be here for you." She brushed some hair out of my eyes.

I nodded tears streaming down my face. "Thank you." I whispered.

She smiled again. "Of course. Bella I know this sucks but you will be okay,"

I just nodded again.

"Okay. Now come here." She said adjusting us so she was sitting on the couch normal while my head was in her lap.

I laid there gratefully as she played with my hair comfortingly.

"Everything will work out Bellie." She whispered as I drifted into sleep. "I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Friday.**

I was on my way home from Rose's after having a _very _long discussion with Jasper and Emmet, convincing them not to kick Edward's ass. They got wind of the engagement and well, let's just say they didn't exactly take it well.

Now I am on my way to Edwards. I had no idea I was coming here until I was on his street. I knew I had to talk to him I just didn't know now was the time.

My stomach was in knots as I drove up his long driveway. My hands clenched the steering wheel and I felt like I couldn't breathe. What was I doing? This is ridiculous.

My body had a mind of its own though. It got me out of the car and up the steps. Next thing I know I was knocking on the door.

The cool air blew and I tightened my scarf slightly waiting for his answer. I was here I couldn't back out now.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very shocked Edward.

"Hey." I said shyly barely above a whisper.

"Bella. Hi." He said staring at me intently. "Uh come in." He said suddenly remembering his manners.

I nodded and followed him into his very large, very beautiful home.

"Um can I get you anything?" He asked politely.

"Vodka." I joked.

He smirked slightly but it wasn't right, it was forced. "Kidding." I said making sure he knew.

He smiled and nodded. "I know Bella."

We stood awkwardly in his hall for a moment just silently staring at each other until he once again remembered him manners.

"Oh um yeah come in here." He said ushering me into a very nice, modern living room area.

He sat on a loveseat and gestured for me to sit anywhere.

I sat down slowly across from him in a large arm chair.

"So Bella what do I owe this visit?" He half joked but I knew he was truly curious.

I took a deep breath and realized If I was going to do this I just had to get it over with.

"Okay Edward." I started out standing up suddenly. "I heard about the engagement." I started out.

They look in his eyes told me he knew that this was what this visit was about.

I began to pace back in forth. "I know last time we talked it didn't exactly go well. And I said some things about you that I am sorry about." I stopped to look at him to show him I was sincere.

"Me too Bella." He apologized truthfully.

"Okay. But Edward, you can't marry her." I said desperately as I leaned down in front of him.

His eyes looked hurt, and guilty as I pleaded in front of him. "I know I said I wasn't jealous and I didn't care. But I do. I love you. So much. I always have. Ever since the first moment you smiled your stupid smug crooked grin at me." I laughed slightly and he cracked a sad smile. "And I know she loves you. I do. And I don't want to hurt either of you I just needed to tell you."

Tears started to fill my eyes and he noticed which only increased the pain in his eyes. And I knew in that moment that I was just making this worse for him. I was like he said in Alice's store, ruining his happiness.

"But I know that I need to let you go. So you can move on. All I want is for you to be happy Edward, That's all I have ever wanted. Even if it isn't me who makes you happy anymore." I finished in a whisper as my tears threatened to spill over.

He sat there silently in shock. That was a lot of information to process in two minutes. I realized I kind of just blurted it all out.

"Bella." He whispered so low I could barely hear him. He shook his head slowly closing his eyes probably trying to understand my insane rambling.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said in the same hushed voice as him.

He looked up suddenly into my eyes. "Want to know why I fell for Abbie?" He asked suddenly.

That was an odd question. And truthfully I had no desire to hear his tale of how they fell in love.

I just nodded, afraid I would say the truth if I agreed verbally.

"Well we met in college, and since we knew each other from you we started to hang out. Well eventually she started to fall for me but I was hesitant and unsure because of well. . . you. I knew it was rude, and awkward to date your family." I just raised my eyebrows and smiled tightly.

"Plus you were the only girl I wanted to be with." He added on. I smiled sadly, "Well we continued to hang out and soon she became like my best friend. But slowly, the more I got to know her, the more she reminded me of you. She had some of your mannerisms and traits. Soon I began falling for her because she was like a piece of you. I know that sounds awful." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "but now I obviously love her for her, but that's what got us here." He finished. I smiled sadly.

"Bella I am so sorry. For everything that has ever happened to us. I love you and always will. I want you to know that." He stared deep into my eyes and I knew every word he said was true. He meant everything.

I nodded biting my lip in an attempt to hold back my tears. "I love you too." I whispered.

He put his hands gently on my face and kissed my forehead tenderly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After I left Edwards I decided to go to Jaspers and spend the night with him. I really needed my best friend tonight.

I was in his bedroom waiting while he picked out a video and ordered pizza for us.

"Bells pepperoni or sausage?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Both." I said back like he was crazy.

He laughed and continued to order our food.

He had picked out 21 a semi girl boy movie. So we could both enjoy. We ate our pizza and laughed and had a good time.

After the movie was over we layed down and the questioning began.

"So Bells how did it go?" He asked referring to me telling Edward. I knew we couldn't postpone this conversation for ever but I really hoped we could.

"Okay." I said in a sad voice.

"What did he say?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I didn't really give him a chance to answer back. I told him, then I told him I would let him go so he could move on with Abbie." I stopped afraid my voice would crack if I went any further,

Jas smiled sympathetically. "You are way too good of a person Bella Swan." He complimented in awe.

"Yeah then why do I feel like crap." I whined leaning my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly. "Because you will put everyone in front of yourself. You are unbelievably selfless."

I took in his words and tears silently fell down my face. "Where do I go from here Jas? How do I get passed this?" I whispered my voice thick with tears.

I felt him shrug. "I don't know Bells. But you will." He said confidently.

I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked incredulously.

I sat up and looked at him. "For everything. You're my best friend. I love you. Thanks for just always being here." I shrugged and smiled wiping the tears from my eyes.

He smiled appreciatively. "You too Bells. I love you too." He said sincerely.

I laid back down and rested my head back on his shoulder and that's how we stayed, drifting into sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

"Bella call me. We need to meet up. Meet me at the diner at 9. Okay. Love you." Abbies voice rang out of my phone.

I groaned and closed my phone after listening to my message. I looked at Jas' clock and seen it was 8. Not much time but enough.

I got out of bed to find Jasper cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Belly Bean." Jasper sung out while he cooked eggs happily.

I groaned. "Please don't start that again." I whined.

While Emmet called me every nickname he could think of in high school he got Jas and occasionally Edward and Jake into the habit of calling me some of them too.

He chuckled and continued to cook ignoring me completely. I rolled my eyes and sat on his island stool.

"Mmm it smells great Jazzy." I complimented.

He smiled. "Go take a shower they will be done once you're out." He instructed.

I saluted and hopped off the stool and headed towards his bathroom to shower.

I took a quick shower and threw my hair up and made my way back into the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs, bacon and toast waiting for me.

I smiled at Jas and thanked him before gobbling it up. I was really hungry.

"Thanks so much. I have to go meet Abbie though. Wedding planning." I grimaced and he smiled sympathetically.

"I had so much fun last night thanks Jazzy." I kissed him on the cheek grabbing my purse and rushing out.

--

"Oh Bella good you made it." Abbie said standing up and giving me a big hug,

I smiled the best I could. "Of course Abs."

She beamed and we both sat down. She ordered us coffee and she began explaining we what needed to be done.

"Okay so we want to get married quickly so we are aiming for March 21st." She said looking in her planner.

I almost spit out my coffee. "March 21st is only 2 months away." I said in complete shock. It was barely January 24th I'm not exactly the wedding planner type but I know it takes awhile to get these things set up.

"Yeah I know it will be sort of a time crunch but I think we can do it." She said in a rush.

I just nodded. "Of course." Might as well get this over quickly, I'm already going to be in hell as it is.

"Alright there is some more bad news." She announced nervously.

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

"I have to attend a training seminar for about 3 and a half weeks." She admitted sheepishly.

"3 and a half weeks Abbie! That's practically a month. How are you supposed to get this done?" I asked incredulously.

"Well we can get all of the big things done this week and I figured you and Edward can handle the rest." She said as if it was no big deal.

"Abbie can't you tell them you can't attend or move the wedding further?" I asked desperately.

She shook her head. "I tried but they said it is mandatory and we have no other time for the wedding." She explained.

I just nodded and sighed in defeat. "Alright whatever you need Abs." She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much Bells. Now do you think Alice can make the dresses. . . " She immediately started throwing details at me but I couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying.

My mind was stuck on the fact that I was going to have to plan this wedding practically alone. With Edward. This is going to be a long 2 months.

**Let me know what you think.**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review I love them.**

**Especially the random ones that can make me laugh. Hehe**


	6. Always Here

**A/N Thank you all so much for the amazing response ive gotten from this story. The reviews are amazing. Keep it up=) I want to give a special thanks to azalea'sromeo and Bg Joej-jalice who review almost every chapter. Thank you so much.**

**So here it is. The next chaper. Enjoy=)**

Chapter 6-Always Here

_Bella Swan_

**Saturday.**

"Ow Alice!" I said as she poked me with a pin.

"Oops sorry Bells." She smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes as she went back to poking and probing at my dress.

I was getting fit for my bridesmaid dress that Alice was going to make. This wasn't even it, this was a sizing thing. I don't know I stopped listening to Alice and Abbie after awhile.

"All done. Go change Bella." Alice said slapping my butt as I hopped off of her little platform thing.

"Okay now for the princess." Alice said lifting up Haley, who was going to be the flower girl, onto the platform next.

I sighed, thinking about poor Haley having to go through what I just did as I changed out of my 'fake dress'.

I walked out slowly setting the dress on Alice's counter before going to sit down on some couches Alice had set up in her store.

"So I was thinking silver and I can't decide between purple and blue." Abbie told Alice.

"I don't know." Alice mused while pinning something on Haley's dress.

"What do you think Bella?" Abbie asked suddenly pulling me into their conversation.

"Green." I said automatically.

Both of their faces looked confused. "Why green?" Alice asked like I was crazy for even suggesting it.

"It's Edward's favorite color. Plus he looks great in it. It makes his eyes pop." I said without thinking. I just told that to his fiancé. Lovely.

"That's perfect Bells thanks." Abbie said happily jotting something down in her planner that was like permanently attached to her hand these days. "See that's why you're my maid of honor. I think you know Edward better than I do." She teased.

My heart dropped at the thought. Because in all honesty I probably do. I have known him for 8 years and for 4 of them we spent every day together. I know Edward, and I know him well.

Me and Alice just laughed nervously looking at each other from the side of our eyes. "Alright Haley bear go have auntie Bella help you change." She said lifting Haley off the platform.

I stood up and grabbed Haley's hand and walked in the back to help her change.

"Oh Bella we have to go meet with the priest with Edward in a half an hour." Abbie called out.

I groaned. "Do I have to go?" I almost whined.

"Bella yes. I only have a week and half before I leave." She said almost angrily.

I sighed walking out with Haley on my hip. "Of course Abs.

She smiled, then winced in pain as Alice jabbed her with a pin.

"Sorry." Alice called out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well honey I guess he isn't here. You and Bella will have to come when I'm gone." Abbie said into her phone.

The priest was on vacation for the next two weeks so me and Edward are going to have to come back to talk to him. Joy.

"Okay. I love you too. Bye." Abbie hung up from talking to Edward, a call I was desperately trying to not listen to. I don't think I could handle it.

"Edward said that's fine. He didn't really want to leave work anyway." She said rolling her eyes.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to me. "What is he going to do about work while you're gone?" There is no way I was planning _his _wedding, to someone _else _alone.I mean I didn't want to be around him but I really don't want to do this by myself.

"Oh he is taking off for as long as I'm gone." She said distractedly looking in her planner.

I let out a sigh of relief. Good.

"Okay." I said as she started walking back to her car.

"Okay Bells you are off the hook until Friday. I will get the rest done with Eddie and we will go over your schedule Friday for when I'm gone. You're going to take me to the airport with Edward right?" She asked finally looking up from her planner.

I would have to ride two hours with Edward alone back to Forks. I don't think so. "Uh I don't know if I can-" She cut me off.

"Please Bella it would give us time to go over some last minute details." She pouted.

I gave in. Again. "Alright then I'll go." She smiled.

"Thank you Bellie." I looked at her confused; no one calls me that but Alice. She just smiled and hopped in her car.

Ugh she is going to be the death of me. I am already doing so much for her, no to mention letting her marry her fiancé. Annoying me is not going to help.

I tried to smile back but i don't think it worked and got in the car too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday.**

"Rose." I called as me and Alice walked through her house. She is having a barbecue for everyone today since its abnormally warm for Forks, let alone February. She wanted to take advantage of her pool on the rare occasion we can use it.

"Rosie." I said playfully. "Rosalie." "Rosalinda." Alice was giggling at me as I kept calling her the most ridiculous names.

"Rosalina. Ohh that's a new one." I said excitedly to Alice who was just laughing.

"What are you doing?" Rose came around the corner looking at me like I was crazy as I was about to call out another odd name.

I smiled sheepishly and he and Alice laughed.

She gave us each a hug. "Everyone is out back." She said walking towards her patio doors.

"By everyone do you mean-" I asked nervously but was cut off as she opened the door to answer my question.

"Great." I said sarcastically as a shirtless, wet Edward stood smiling in front of me.

"What Bellie you're not excited to see me?" He teased.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? The only one aloud is Ali." I practically whined.

"Who else called you that?" Edward asked. He knows I only let Alice call me that he just does it to irritate me like when I call him Eddie.

"I did." Abbie chimed in coming to Edwards's side. "Why what's the big deal?" She asked curiously.

"Bella only lets Alice call her that." Edward explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." She smiled apologetically.

Everyone looked at me, mostly curious if I was going to be civil. She is my cousin I'm not going to yell at her. "No it's fine. At least you didn't know." I said fake glaring at Edward.

She laughed. "Don't be mean to Bella, Eddie." She chided softly.

He cringed at his hated nickname. And I just smiled smugly. I'm not going to tell her. He is going to have to do that one himself.

I just smiled. I patted his chest walking over to where Jazzy was. "See you later, Eddie." I emphasized his name.

"Haha Bella." He called out as I walked into Jasper's warm embrace.

"Hey Jazzy. How are you?" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Better now that your here." He teased.

"Now that I'm here? or now that Alice is here?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He rolled his eyes. "Both." He said carefully.

I laughed and pushed him in the direction of Alice. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over nervously.

They are too cute.

I was curious where Haley is. I haven't seen her. "Where is my princess?" I asked walking towards the pool.

"In here auntie." She yelled from on top of her daddy's shoulders. I smiled.

"Well there you are. How are you baby?"

"Good." She smiled her dimples, she got from her father, where well pronounced. I just laughed.

"Hey Bellarina." Emmet greeted.

I smirked. "What's up Emmy." I teased. He just shrugged it off. We had a deal he was allowed to call me whatever he wants and I was allowed to call him Emmy.

I was just about to go sit with Jas when I suddenly someone wrapped there arms around my waist pulled is both into the water.

I squealed and kicked but we were going in. I heard everyone's laughter around me and a musical chuckle in my ear. I know who the culprit is.

Then before I knew it I was suddenly immersed in water. Clothed and all.

I shot right back out preparing to kick the crap out of Edward. I turned around but he wasn't there. I looked around the pool and everyone was cheering a laughing.

"I'm going to kick his butt! Where is he?" I shouted making them all laugh.

"Right there." Alice said pointing into the water. I looked down and sure enough Edward was under the water still, and suddenly so was I.

He pulled by my legs and yanked me back under. Oh I was going to kill him.

I smacked him under the water and we both came up for air. He was laughing hysterically not even being able to stand straight.

I smacked him again and that only increased his laughter. "Edward Anthony Cullen. I am going to beat the crap out of you!" Of course he only laughed harder.

He loved when I acted all tough he said it was like a kitten trying to be a tiger. I on the other hand think I could really do some damage if I had too.

"Bella." He tried to choke out between laughs. I was sick of his smugness so I jumped on his back pulling us both under. He brought us back up looking shocked.

I smirked and he shook his head and lunging for me but I moved just in time. He came back out and I lunged for him. He caught me instead of going under and pulled us both under.

We came back up and were laughing hysterically because we were acting much like we did in high school. Our eyes locked and neither could look away. Everything else around me disappeared, the laughing faded, the fact that his fiancé, and my cousin were watching us. It was just Edward and Bella again.

Then we saw a flash that took us out of our trance and we both turned towards it to see Rose smiling like a mad woman holding a camera.

"Sorry it was a good picture." She shrugged not really looking apologetic whatsoever.

I gave her a warning look knowing exactly what she is thinking. I shook my head no to tell her to cut it out. She just winked and skipped back to her seat.

I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and climbed to get out. "Oh you're going to get it Cullen." I teased.

He laughed and opened his arms. "Bring it Swan." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, heading inside to change into something dry.

After raiding Rose's closet and finding some shorts and a t-shirt I made my way back outside sitting on a chair next to Alice.

"So that was cozy." She said in a smug voice.

I rolled my eyes. "He is taken Ali. In case you forgot." I teased as we watched Edward hop out of the water to Abbie was standing near the pool.

"I didn't but I think maybe you have." She said in a you-so-love-him voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Believe me." I started out as we watched Edward rub Abbie's arms and lean in to whisper something in her ear with his stupid adorable crooked-grin. He was staring at her with so much love it hurt just to watch. "I didn't forget." I whispered.

Alice rubbed my comfortingly.

"Alright who wants a margarita?" Rose asked coming out with a pitcher of marg's.

"Oh god me." I said making her and Alice laughed. She looked sympathetic for a moment before pouring me a glass that I took way to gratefully.

--

"Edward my hamburger is burnt." Alice complained holding out her burger like it had a disease.

"Sorry I was distracted," He winked at Abbie making her giggle. I didn't know if I should yell, gag, or cry. So I rolled my eyes taking a huge swig of my 4th glass of margarita.

"Well maybe next time you should try cooking before you toss Bella in the pool." Rose said also looking at her burger with disgust.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because it tastes like chlorine." She wrinkled up her nose making us all laugh.

"Well I think there delicious." Abbie said coming to his defense.

He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. "Thanks love." He said sweetly. My heart dropped, at the familiar nickname and I downed to rest of my drink.

"I think I lost my appetite." I said standing up leaving our disgusting burgers on the table.

"See Edward even Bella can't eat them and she has a stomach as strong as Emmet's" Jasper teased.

Edward just pouted and Abbie kissed his cheek laughing at him.

"I'm going to go get some air." I said walking out the door so I didn't freak out and have a breakdown of some sort right in front of them. Knowing there together and _seeing _them together is way different.

I sat on their swings they had in their huge back yard and just thought of how unbelievably my life is screwed up. 4 years ago if you would have asked me if this was how I thought my life would turn out I would have thought you were insane. Now I can't escape the reality of it all.

I heard the swing next to me move but I couldn't get myself to see who was beside me.

"Hey you okay?" Alice asked.

I just nodded still not looking at her. I hated feeling weak in front of my friends, and that's all I've been lately.

"Bellie you can get through this. You'll be fine." She said so surely but I still couldn't believe it was true.

"Do you think we made a mistake Alice.?" I asked suddenly.

"A mistake doing what?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"In coming home." I whispered.

I heard her sigh sadly but I just continued. "I mean if we never came home I wouldn't be in this situation. Planning the wedding of my ex-boyfriend." I laughed bitterly at the irony of it all.

"Yeah maybe Bella. But we also wouldn't have that." She said pointing towards the house. I looked over my shoulder to see all of our friends in the window laughing hysterically looking extremely happy. An involuntary smile crept on my face.

I nodded sadly. "I know. I love them so much. But. . . how am I supposed to be around them." I whispered. She knew who I was referring to as 'them'.

"It will eventually get easier Bells." She tried to reassure me.

I shook my head as silent tears began to fall. "I don't think it will Ali. I mean after their married they are going to be starting a family and having kids and I just. . ." I sighed. "I don't think I can watch her live the life I was supposed to have." I whispered.

"Hey Bella." She said and I looked up at her for the first time and I could see the tears shimmering in her eyes in the light.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. For one you're letting your cousin have the man you love not to mention planning the wedding for her. I am absolutely positive you will get through this. If it is meant to be Bella it will happen. If you aren't meant to be with Edward, which I'm not totally convinced with, but if you aren't then it will all work out. I promise you Bellie, you will be happy." She looked so sure and so hurt by my pain that I couldn't deny her.

I nodded and we both got up and hugged each other tightly. "I love you Alice." I whispered.

She nodded. "I love you too Bellie. You will be okay." She said back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Monday.**

"Pepperoni."

"Pineapple."

"No pepperoni!"

"Pineapple!"

And this is pretty much how mine and Emmet's conversation has been for the last half an hour. We can't seem to decide what toppings to get on our pizza. He wanted pineapple which I just think is disgusting. I mean fruit does not belong on pizza. Which I pointed out to Emmet and he argued back tomatoes where fruit, he got me there. So we are once again stuck.

"Emmet no. Pepperoni."

"Bella you should let me pick I am like a pizza expert. I know what I'm talking about." He said like he truly believed it.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah cause it takes skill to pick out pizza toppings." I said sarcastically.

This is how mine and Em's relationship has been for as long as I can remember. We tease each other argue, do childish stupid things and have fun doing it. We love each other and just like to act like we are 5 again. Everyone would always tease us about it but we didn't care. This is how Emmet and Bella are together. Like the brother and sister we've never had.

"Bella just order pineapple." He said again.

"No! I want pepperoni." I said defiant.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"Wait.! I have an idea." I said suddenly running upstairs to Haley's room.

"What are you doing?" I heard him yell.

I went into her closet to find what I was looking for. Where are they? I know I seen them somewhere. . . Ah yes. Here they are. I grabbed a few, to give us options before running back downstairs.

Emmet was in the exact same spot I left him lounging on the couch. He seen me and sat up quickly. I ran into the kitchen grabbing two cup cups and going back into the living room.

"Bells what are you doing?" Emmet asked but I could hear the excitement building in his voice.

I set one cup down and the other a couple feet away from it. "Okay." I began to explain the rules. "This cup." I pointed to the first cup. "Is the start and the other one is the finish. Now these are windup toys. They move." Emmet's eyes got as wide as saucers as realization dawned on him.

A wide smiled spread across his face and I nodded with a smile just as large.

"Heck yes Jingle Bells." He said happily diving onto the floor to pick out his contestant.

He picked a little hairy monkey and I picked out a cute little Dalmatian.

"Ladies and gentleman. Wind up you toys." He said in an announcer voice. We did just that and set them by the start cup.

"Ready. On your marks. Get set. Go!" I scram and we let them go. We were now standing and jumping up and down in excitement.

We didn't realize that toys don't walk straight and only walk so it was difficult to get them to the finish.

"Come on hurry up!" I was screaming at my dog.

"Run Baxter Run!!" Emmet shouted at his monkey which is apparently named Baxter.

My dog sat and began barking at nothing."What are you barking at? Run!" I shouted angrily.

We were both laughing hysterically at this point screaming at the top of our lungs.

"Run you hairy bastered run!" Emmet shouted and I lost it. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

Our contestants where nearing the finish line and Emmet's was in the lead. He was hopping up in down in excitement and I was screaming at my dog. Then out of nowhere my dog jumped. Yes jumped over the finish line.

"Holy did your dog just jump. How the hell!?" Emmet asked angrily.

"Heck yes.!" I screamed picking up my dog and did a victory dance as Emmet pouted.

"I won. I won." I sang dancing around with my Dalmatian.

Then we heard a giggle.

We both turned around slowly to see Rose looking amused and annoyed at the same time. Alice had Haley on her hip and she looked like she was about to burst out laughing any second and then Jasper who looked like he couldn't believe his adult friends were playing with toys.

Rose raised her eyebrows in question as to what the heck we were doing.

"We couldn't decide on pizza toppings." I shrugged simply. That did it.

Alice and Haley burst out laughing and Jasper just shook his head in shame.

"What .. . ?" Rose just shook her head no being able to form a sentence.

"You guys do realize your 22." Jasper said slowly teasing us.

"Hey!" I shouted pointing at him. "Don't judge us." I said playfully petting my dog and Emmet nodded putting his arm around me protectively. Alice was still dieing of laughter. "We were hungry okay! We didn't know what to do." I said like it was a life or death situation.

Rose just shook her head and Jasper cracked a smile. "How much sugar have you had Bella?" He asked knowingly. I do not handle my sugar well.

I shrugged innocently. "I may have had like. . . 5 pixie sticks." I said and all their eyes widened.

"We wanted to see who could eat the most." Emmet said just as innocent as I did.

"Okayyy." Rose said finally putting down her things. "We came to see if you guys wanted dinner but clearly you have that taken care of." She said sarcastically.

"Bell?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said turning towards her.

"Pizza." She reminded me.

I immediately perked up. "Oh yeah!" I stuck out my tongue at Emmet and ran to the kitchen to order our _pepperoni _pizza.

I came back smug and Emmet was still pouting.

"Why didn't you guys just order two?" Alice asked.

Mine and Emmet's smiled faded and we turned to glare at her because she came up with a brilliant idea we didn't think of. "Alice how long have you known me and Emmet? Do we ever do things simply?" I asked her.

They all shook their heads. "true." they muttered.

"This reminds me of the time they were arguing over what movie to watch so the caught to snails and made them race." Jas said shaking his head.

"What is with you guys and racing?" Rose asked suddenly. We both just shrugged.

"Okay well I'm gonna go put Haley to bed." Rose announced taking Haley from Alice.

We all called out goodnights to her as they walked upstairs.

"Sooo. . . Wanna go again?" Emmet asked excitedly. I nodded back quickly.

"Ohhhh I wanna play!" Alice said happily plopping herself down to pick out a toy. She picked out a little robot.

"Ladies and gentleman wind your toys!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Friday.**

The rest week past by without anything exciting. I spent time with my friends remembering why I came home and it made me feel so much better. Until today.

I had to got with Edward to take Abbie to the airport. Fun.

I was waiting in my living room taping my fingers impatiently.

"Bella calm down." Alice said laughing a little bit as she walked by to the kitchen.

"I'm calm Ali." I said back harshly, She just laughed softly again.

I then heard a honk and my stomach dropped and was replace by knots. This is going to be hell.

"Bye Alice. I'll see you tonight." I called walking out the door.

Edward's silver Volvo was waiting for my out front and I had to smile. That car held so many memories. As I hopped in the back seat I smiled when I seen the scratch near the back door.

"Hi Bella!" Abbie chirped and Edward just smiled.

"Hi guys." I said back getting comfortable and buckling my seatbelt.

"How are you this morning?" Edward asked politely.

"Fine." I lied. And he knew, he always knows.

"I see you still have this car." I said with clear amusement in his voice.

He smirked. "Of course." I just rolled my eyes and he laughed.

Abbie looked between the both of us confused. "what?" She asked clearly out of the loop.

"Well Edward got this car for his 16th birthday and has called it his 'baby' ever since." I said trying not to laugh.

Edward narrowed his eyes at my through the rear view mirror playfully.

She laughed. "Oh I know. Him and his car." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Hey no ganging up on me." He whined playfully. We all just laughed.

"Okay so let's get started on the schedule." Abbie said pulling out her planner. It's time to get down to business I guess.

"So tomorrow you both have to go check out locations. I made a list for you. Then Monday you have an appointment at the flower shop. I need to main flowers that match the colors and some to make it full. Tuesday. . ." I started to zone her out and just nodded and smiled when I was supposed to. I looked in the mirror and seen Edward was doing the same. This is going to be a long month.

--

"Alright. Here is your guy's lists." Abbie handed us folders with our itinerary, list, names, and pretty much the guide to her wedding. She was very organized.

"Okay thank you both so much. I love you both." She said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"Bye baby I will see you in one month." She said giving Edward a sweet kiss. "Be good. I love you." She said as he touched her cheek softly and she walked off waving boarding her plane.

Edward watched her for a moment before turning towards me. "Ready?" He asked. I just nodded.

"So how long have you and Abbie actually been together?" I asked just realizing I had no idea.

"Uh about 2 1/2 years." He admitted looking ashamed he kept it from us for that long.

I just nodded not wanting to add on to his guilt.

"So you having fun being home?" He asked conversationally since an awkward silence took over the car.

"Uh yeah me and Em got scolded about being 22 now." I said laughing slightly and rolling my eyes.

He laughed loudly, a laugh I missed. They laugh he only used to laugh at me.

"Why?" He asked shaking his head still laughing.

"Well me and Emmet where left unsupervised." I started out.

"Ah." He said in understanding.

I laughed. "So I'm guessing there was sugar involved and some kind of argument that lead to some sort of race?" He asked knowing us all too well.

I laughed again. "Yep it was pixie stix, pizza toppings, and windup toys." He laughed again. "Gosh I miss you guys." He mused.

"Well at least it's more creative than the fish thing." He said shaking his head in shame.

"Hey that was a good one." I defended. Senior year me and Emmet had a contest after the state fair, where we both got goldfish, to see who's would die first. It didn't end well.

"It wasn't bad except when you tried to over feed Emmets, _while _it was in the same bowl as yours." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled sheepishly. "And then Em tried to drown yours." He said shaking his head in shame at his brother.

I laughed. "Oh I was 17 I did a lot of stupid things at 17." I said shaking my head at the memories.

He laughed. "Yes, yes we did."

"Like sneaking in the school pool." I rolled my eyes at the trouble we got into. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Or when we drove to Oregon without telling anyone." I recalled another dumb decision we made.

"Or sleeping with Tanya." I teased.

He stiffened and his hand clenched the wheel making his knuckles white.

"Just kidding Edward. I wasn't serious. Beside you were 18." I tried to joke again but he didn't find it very funny.

"I apologized for that Bella." He said through his teeth.

"I know. I'm not mad anymore. We were dumb kids. None of it made anything." I tried to make him feel better.

"Oh so because we were dumb kids _we _didn't mean anything?" He asked angrily.

I shook my head quickly. "I didn't mean that Edward and you know it. I was just kidding god."

"It's fine Bella. I just regret what I did every day." He finally said in a defeated voice.

"Edward it was a long time ago. We made dumb decisions. Obviously I just named a few." We both laughed lightly.

He smiled sadly and I gently took his hand in mine. "It doesn't matter. It never did. Why do you even regret it so much? You have the life you want. I mean your getting married." I tried to get him happier by pretending to be excited.

"Because it took me away from you." He whispered so low before turning to me. He smiled sadly and looked at me with so much guilt.

I shook my head. "No it didn't. I'm right here. I always will be."

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah I know."

I smiled back and we continued home.

**So let me know what you think. Please review. I need you feedback=)**

**Thanks.**


	7. Not Who You Know

**A'n Hey guys thank so much for the great reviews. I really aprecitate them. I am thinking once this story is finished about doing a prequeal about them in highschool.**

**Let me know what you think. Is it a good idea? Would you be interested in reading it?**

**So here is is. Enjoy=)**

Chapter 7-Not Who You Know

_Bella Swan_

**Saturday.**

Official wedding planning starts today. Crap.

Edward, and my schedule is insane for the next month. We have to go scout out locations for the wedding this morning. So I am now currently sitting in my living room staring at the large window waiting for his stupid shiny silver Volvo to pull up.

"Bella I promise I will help you whenever I have time." Alice said walking over to hand me a cup of coffee that I took willingly. We were both addicted to coffee in a bad way.

"Thanks." Alice knew I was freaking out about the whole planning situation, not only because of the Edward stuff, but because I am not exactly the 'wedding planner type'. So she agreed to help me when she could. But with her opening being so successful, she didn't have much free time, she was always working.

I was about to complain some more to her when I heard the familiar honk of Edwards car. I cringed and she laughed.

"Bye Bellie. Have fun." She smiled widely, kissing me on the cheek and skipped back off into the kitchen.

I sighed and grabbed my purse before walking out to the car waiting for me. He seen me and smiled through the tinted windows, but I still saw him.

I waved and smirked again at the sight of the cars I spent majority of my high school years in. I climbed in and smiled.

"Hello Bella. How are you this morning?" He asked very formally.

"I'm good. You?" I said back just as politely.

He smirked. "Good."

And with that he put the car in gear and we were off to our first location. We have I think 5 to look at. Joy.

"So I'm glad to see you haven't fixed the scratch on your back door." I said trying not to smile at the memory.

His head turned to me and scowled. I lost it, I couldn't hold in my giggles any longer. He smiled back showing he was over the whole dreaded Bella scratched Edwards Volvo fiasco.

"Of course. It is a constant reminder to never allow anyone, other than myself, to drive my car." He said in a childish voice. I half expected him to start petting his steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes. "God after 4 years you would have thought, you would have gotten over the obsession." I scoffed making him chuckle lightly.

"Never this is my baby." He said proudly smiling fondly at his car.

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh please Edward. It's a soccer mom car. Get over it." I teased.

He gasped playfully. "You will not talk about her while in her." He scolded.

I couldn't even help it I just laughed. As teens we would all tease him relentlessly about how it was a soccer mom car. He never cared he loved his stupid Volvo so much it was borderline creepy.

"I actually might be getting rid of it." He said all teasing gone. His voice sounded almost sad at the prospect of getting a new car.

"Really why?" What would convince Edward to get rid of his beloved car?

"Abbie hates it." He shrugged. I just nodded although, thinking it was not exactly fair of her to ask him to give up something he is so fond of.

"Why?" I asked again out of mere curiosity.

He shrugged although I could tell he knew exactly why he just wasn't going to tell me.

"Well I don't think it's fair. If you don't want to give it up don't. I mean I know you love her but it's about compromise right?" I shrugged.

He just nodded. "Yeah I'm not sure what we're doing yet."

"So you really haven't let anyone else drive it?" I smirked, I was feeling slightly giddy about the fact I am the only person beside Edward himself to have drove his precious car.\.

He rolled his eyes. "No I refuse. You scarred me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the twig." I shrugged sheepishly.

He laughed. "Bella it was a tree branch!" We both were laughing hysterically at the memory. That was a _bad _day.

"Alright enough about the past. We're here." He announced stopping the car in front of a beautiful church.

Now time to get back to reality, no longer being able to avoid the present by talking about the past. Where we were together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay where to next?" He asked once we climbed back into the car.

"Um, , " I looked on the list Abbie gave us in our folders and found the next closet location. " The garden hall on 7th and main." I read off from the sheet in front of me.

He nodded. "Okay."

Another 10 minutes later we were turning up a very secluded street. I looked around confused pretty sure this isn't where we were supposed to be headed.

"Where are we Cullen?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "I have to stop and grab something real quick." He said vaguley.

I looked at him like he was crazy but he just grinned and continued to drive. As we got closer to our location I started recognizing where we were.

He turned the last turn and my face lit up at the sight of the familiar mansion in front of me.

"Is Esme home?!" I was so excited to see her. I was extremely close to Edwards parents and I have missed them so much.

He looked at me and smiled and nodded. I squealed and clapped making him laugh.

As soon as he cut the engine I was out of my seat and running up the front stairs. Edward was following behind getting a kick out of excitement.

He _finally _made his way up the stairs and opened the door with his key. "Ma?" He called out.

"In here baby." She called back from the kitchen. I smiled because that's always where Esme was.

He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me to the direction of the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." He greeted from the doorway with me smiling widely at his side.

She turned around slowly from the stove. "Hey Ed-" She stopped short once she seen me. "Oh my god Bella!" She squealed running to me with open arms. I laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Esme! I've missed you." I said happily into her ear. Edward stood leaning on the door frame smiling with his arms crossed at his chest. He always loved my relationship with his mom.

She laughed. "Oh I've missed you too dear. How are you? I heard you were home. How was LA? How's Alice?" She started firing question after question excitedly. I laughed.

"I'm good. LA was great. Alice is good. Her store is doing great. How about you? How's Carlisle?" I asked just as excited.

"Oh I'm good hon. Carlisle is doing good too. We were so sad we were on vacation the day of Alice's opening. Your book? I was so proud when I read it. I hear-" Edward chuckled making her stop.

We both turned towards him curious and annoyed. "Sorry I just can't understand a _thing _you guys are saying." He said laughing like the Edward I remember.

We both scowled at him. "Well why don't you get whatever you came for while I talk to your mom." I said waving him off making Esme laugh.

He rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the stairs.

Esme pulled me to her table and we both took a seat across from each other.

"So what are you kids doing?" Esme asked suddenly realizing me and Edward we together in her kitchen and she had no idea why.

"Oh wedding planning. We are looking at locations and he had to stop here for something." I said shrugging.

She nodded slowly.

"So how are you with Eddie getting married?" I asked just realizing that their son is getting married. I just didn't put two and two together.

She sighed. "Well you could imagine our surprise when we get a call from Emmet saying he was dating a girl and has been for a few years and then a week later Edwards announcing their engaged and getting married in 2 months." She said rolling her eyes.

Then I just noticed Edward not only hid her from his friends, he hid her from everything and everyone. He didn't even tell his family which I find strange considering how close Edward is with his mom and dad.

"But we love him and will support him no matter what." I smiled at the fact that she always refers to her and Carlisle as a unit even when he wasn't in the conversation directly. "And Abbie is really a nice girl from what I know."

"She really is." I complimented.

"And how are you dear?" She asked carefully.

I smiled sadly. "I'm okay." I said softly. She just nodded and grabbed my hand tenderly.

"Yeah well I think you're doing great dear. It's no secret we all thought this was going to be your day." She said quietly. I wiped away one stray tear that silently made its way down my face. "But you are strong Isabella and I know you will be nothing short of the amazing woman you've become."

I smiled with tears in my eyes at her kindness. "Thanks Esme." I whispered. She smiled in the most motherly way and nodded.

"Ready?" Edward asked suddenly at the door.

I quickly blinked back my tears and stood up. "Yeah."

"Oh Bella you have to come back soon and bring Alice." Esme said as I was hugging her goodbye.

"Oh course." I promised.

"Actually we are having a dinner Wednesday you both should come." She said excitedly.

"Yeah thanks we will be here." She smiled and kissed my cheek before going to kiss Edward goodbye.

"Alright bye Ma. Tell dad hi for me." Edward called as we walked towards the door.

"Ohh me too." I added in happily.

She laughed and nodded waving us off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I did not!" I said laughing hysterically.

Edward and I finished looking at locations and after successfully picking one out we decided to have whine and pizza at my house. So that is what we are doing sitting on my kitchen floor laughing at old memories and drinking wine.

"Yes you did. I was heartbroken." Edward put his hand over his heart in faux sadness.

I smacked his arm making him laugh. Apparently in high school Edward got up the courage to talk to me before we met and I completely blew him off than turned to Alice saying 'Some creepy guy just hit on me." I don't remember that at all but I secretly hope it's true because that's hilarious.

"Well I am very sorry that's before I knew you." I said not being able to sound sincere because well I couldn't stop laughing.

"I think-" He was cut off by the sound of the door being open and shut.

"Bella?" Alice called like every time she came home from work.

"In here Ali." I called back taking a sip of my whine.

She came in and leaned over the island counter to find me and Edward sitting happily backs up against the fridge facing her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked amusement clear in her voice.

"Having dinner." I said simply.

She nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Right." She said like we were crazy.

I just looked at Edward who was looking back. We both shrugged and turned back to Alice.

She giggled. "Alright well I'm gonna take a shower and then head to bed. Night Bella." She called as she was walking towards her bathroom. "Don't stay up to late kids." She teased.

"Yeah it's late I better be getting home." Edward said standing up and setting his glass on the granite counter top.

I nodded standing up with him.

"Alright well we have nothing tomorrow but Monday we have to go pick out flowers." I reminded him of our very strict schedule.

Edward cringed and nodded. "Alright. What time should I pick you up?"

"Actually I'll just meet you there. I have some work to do before hand." I explained quickly when he looked slightly hurt.

He nodded. "Alright well I guess I will just see you Monday then." He said as I walked him to the door.

I nodded. "Goodnight. Drive home safe." I said giving him a hug before opening the door.

"Night Bell." He said smiling crookedly before walking to his car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday.**

"Jazzy do you think I should quit my job?" I asked him truly curious.

He looked at me like I was insane for the sudden subject change because well we were eating junk food and watching TV and commenting on how we both agree Megan Fox is hott.

"I don't know Bells. Why do you wanna quit?" He asked genuinely sounding like he wanted to help.

"Well I just have been so busy I don't really have time down here. Plus my editor is getting on me about my second book." I rolled my eyes recalling my last conversation with her. "I don't really enjoy it anymore." I shrugged taking a bit of ice cream.

"Well then quit. If you don't like it anymore you shouldn't do it sister." He said seriously and I smiled.

"What?" He asked curiously as I looked at him sentimentally.

"You haven't called me sister in a long time." I said shrugging still smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah well I haven't felt like you were for a long time. But with you back. . . " He trailed off just shrugging.

I smiled knowing exactly what he meant. We were back to how we used to be, even if our friendship never faded, we didn't exactly know each other anymore. Now we are as close as we have ever been.

"I missed you Jazzy." I announced suddenly.

He chuckled. "I missed you too Bella. I'm glad your home." He leaned over and kissed my temple before turning back to the TV because the commercial ended.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Monday.**

"So your colors are green and silver so that don't give us alot of options concerning flowers so I say we look in the white family." I explained in the flower shop.

I have never seen so many flowers in my life. There was a sea of rainbow colored flowers set up throughout the shop. It smelled wonderfully. Like spring. It was truly beautiful.

"Okay." Edward said like he understood although I highly doubted he did.

We walked down the aisle looking at each flower trying to find a suitable one to start with. "What about this one?" Edward asked pulling out the ugliest flower I have ever seen. I don't even know what it was called.

"Uh no." I said taking the flower from him and sticking it back in his spot. He frowned.

"Gosh this is not what guys are supposed to be doing. This is Abbies job." He scowled at the rows of flowers.

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah tell me about it."

"Sorry you have to do this. I mean I know it's not exactly your 'thing' so I am grateful. I couldn't do it without you." He admitted.

I smiled back tightly."Anything for Abbie." I thought to myself how true that statement was.

He nodded and we continued walking.

He pointed out another totally wrong flower for a wedding. "Edward no. That's not a wedding flower. Okay um . . "I looked around looking for a flower for him to look at. "Lilies are good wedding flowers." I said gesturing to the aisle filled with Lilies.

He nodded and followed me looking through them.

"How do you know so much about this stuff Bella? I know you're not the wedding planner type." He laughed but sounded curious.

"I was in my friend Madison's wedding last year and helped out with her wedding." I said distractedly as I looked through the flowers.

"Friend?" He asked sounding truly confused.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah Edward I lived in LA for 4 years I was bound to make friends." I said laughing and shaking my head.

He nodded and laughed. "Yeah I guess so. I just never imagined you have this entirely different life up there with friends and stuff." He said shrugging.

I nodded understanding what he meant. "Yeah. I am pretty close to them up there actually." I mused suddenly missing my LA friends.

He smiled. "That's good. It's still weird to me." He said shaking his head.

I smiled and nodded.

An hour later we finally picked out some great arrangements and got them all ordered for the wedding. Two things down, and about a hundred left to go.

"Okay well I will see you Wednesday at your moms." I said climbing into my car,

He nodded waving from his. "Okay. Bye."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wednesday****.**

As Alice and I drove up to the Cullen's I couldn't help but smile. I missed coming over here. This was practically all of our second home through our teenage years..

Alice was literally bouncing in her seat when I cut off the engine. "Yay I'm so excited to see them." Alice chirped.

I laughed and nodded. "Me too."

She hopped out of the car and skipped up the steps. I laughed and followed, noticing that's probably how I looked when Edward brought me the other day.

She knocked on the door and we waited for it to open.

Not two seconds later we were graced with Emmet's head peeking out the door.

"Hello may we help you?" He asked in a fake voice.

We both rolled our eyes and laughed. I hit his arm and he opened the door giving us both giant hugs as we made our way in.

"Where is your momma?" Alice asked.

"In the kitchen." He said walking back into the living room.

She nodded and headed that way. I laughed and followed Emmet into the living room. All the guys where in there.

"Bella!" Jasper said happily standing up to give me a hug. Followed by Edward and lastly Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle. How have you been?" I said happily throwing my arms around him.

He smiled."Good Bella. How about you? I have missed you silly girls around here." He teased. I laughed.

"I'm good." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Esme." I announced they all just nodded and grunted. They were watching some type of game on TV.

I shook my head at them. They are such boys, and made my way into the kitchen.

"There she is." Esme said happily.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Hi guys." I said walking over and kissing Rose on the cheek and taking Haley from her who was on her lap.

"How's my princess." I said hugging Haley.

"Good." She said in a little voice.

"Good. I miss you baby girl." She just giggled and settled into my lap as I sat next to Rose on the chair.

"So how is everyone?" Esme asked still cooking.

We all mumbled our goods. "How's the wedding coming Bella?" She asked conversationally.

I smiled. "Good. It's going to be beautiful."

She nodded.

"Alright dinner is almost ready go get the guys Haley bear." She said to her grandchild. It was just then I realized Esme is a grandma. That is so weird.

"I can't believe you're a grandma." I said laughing lightly. She smiled. "I know all my babies are growing up." She pouted playfully fluffing Alice's hair.

We were like all of Esme's children and she treated us like them. We never minded she was like all of our second mom's.

A few minutes later the guys came in with Haley on top of Edwards's shoulders. "Everyone sit down. Dinner's ready." Esme said setting out place settings.

We all sat and waiting patiently. She set out our food and we all began eating. Dinner conversation was regular and natural like it hasn't been 4 years since we have all been together. It was great. It was our family.

"So Bella any exciting accidents happen while you were away?" Carlisle asked making fun of my clumsiness.

I rolled my eyes but I was trying to think of one to tell him about. "Well my friend Luke is a skateboarder and well he took me to the skate park to teach me how to skate and well I'm guessing you guys can see where this is going." I said blushing slightly.

Emmet was barking laughter while everyone laughed lightly. "What happened?" Emmet asked excited. He always loved my not so grateful moments. He once told me that was his favorite this about me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well he bought me my own board and everything determined to teach me. So we were walking when I accidentally dropped my board and well tripped over it, he tried to catch me but ended up falling over my board also. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we both fell and I twisted my ankle and it was sprained." Once I was finished they were all laughing.

"That sounds exactly like something you would do." Rose said in between laughs. I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"So did you ever learn to skate?" Jas asked curiously.

I nodded proudly. "Yeah he was relentless about teaching me 'some kind of graceful sport' as he put it. So after I was healed I eventually learned and I actually love it and got really good." I finished smiling at the memory. I haven't skated in forever.

The all looked pretty impressed and slightly in shocked. "I'll believe it when I see it." Edward said smiling smugly.

I smirked at him. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Uh cake tasting or something." He said shrugging.

"Perfect." I said while he looked at me confused but just brushed it off. The bakery wasn't far from the skate park. I while wipe that smug look right off his face.

The dinner conversation continued much like that, talking about the past, retelling stories of the 4 years we were all apart, and just being us again.

We all fit together like a strange family and it has always been this way. I frowned though when I realized this is probably the last time we would be like this. Next time we had dinner altogether there would be another person added to the table. It seemed strange to imagine it. It doesn't seem like it would fit.

I guess we will just have to see.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thursday.**

"I liked the chocolate." I said discussing the cake with Edward.

"Me too but Abbie specifically said no chocolate." He said rolling his eyes. For as long as can remember Edward and I have always ate chocolate cake. It seemed strange Abbie wouldn't let at least one tier be chocolate for him.

We had a whole list of rules in our wedding folders concerning the cake. It had to be at least three tiers. So we have been tasting all types of cake while looking through books and books of cake.

Why she left us to handle all this stuff is beyond me. Edward had no opinion on anything really so was pretty much useless and it's not my wedding so I really have no say.

"Did you find one you like yet?" I asked him,

He shrugged indifferently while finishing off the last of the chocolate piece they gave us for tasting. I don't think we were supposed to eat _all _of it. But whatever.

"Here is our red velvet." The worker came out handing me the next cake to try. I thanked her and handed a fork to Edward.

It was after all _his _wedding. I think he forgot that sometimes.

He tasted it and nodded letting me know it was good. "Try some Bella." He said sticking the fork in my face.

I made a face and shook my head. I am so full we have tried at least 10 different flavors already I couln't fit another one. But Edward being well, a guy, he keeps asking what else they have. I think he was just having fun and not focusing.

"Please Bella. It's good. Just take a bite." He pouted.

"No Edward. I'm full." I said defiantly.

He got an evil grin on his face. "Either eat it or wear it Bella." He said menacingly.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What does that even mean?" I scoffed.

Two seconds later I found out when he stuffed the cake in my face. I looked at him shock as a chunk of frosting fell off my cheek and landed in my lap.

He was just grinning widely not repentant at all. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Oh your gonna get it now Cullen." I said reaching over from the piece of butter pecan or something and stuffing it in his face. I grinned happily with my work and went back to looking at cakes.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "Bella." He called I looked over at him instinctively and he once again shoved some type of cake in my face.

We had at least ten pieces around us so I don't think this is going to stop anytime soon. I laughed and grabbed another ready to throw it at him but he caught my wrist and so we were wrestling and laughing hysterically. We didn't even take notice to all the people gawking at us.

Some looking disapproving, some laughed lightly, and some staring fondly like we are some engaged couple just bantering playfully with each other.

We heard someone clear there throat and it got our attention. We both looked up to see the worked standing there with another piece of cake for us to try. "The banana." She said with no emotion.

I blushed and let go of Edwards wrists and he did the same. We smiled sheepishly as she spun on her heel and returned to the back.

We looked at each other and broke out in laughter. She peeked her head around the corner and we both shut up and smiled angelically. She went back and we laughed again.

"Alright let's pick your damn cake before we get kicked out and your fiancé strangles us." I

teased cleaning off my face with some napkins the worker conveniently left for us.

He laughed cleaning his own face. "Yes she would flip it that happened." He said in an almost scared voice. We both laughed and went back to picking his enormous cake.

We eventually picked a 5 tier cake, after of course Edward whined for the one shaped as a car, then the one shaped as a guitar. I swear he is 10. But we got an appropriate cake and got it ordered in time for the wedding.

--

"Bella I don't think this is safe." Edward said frowning at the pipe I was about to go down.

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. I know how to skate."

He looked weary like he didn't believe me. "Please be careful. For some reason I'm having a hard time believing the Bella Swan I know can skate that without coming out extremely hurt." He said concerned.

"Well maybe I'm not the Bella Swan you know." I smirked and he frowned in return.

"Clearly. The Bella I know is terrified of heights and wouldn't even consider getting on a skate board." He teased

I nodded in agreement. "True, But I did and I know what I'm doing." I said confidently.

"Bella don't. Its fine I believe you. You don't have to prove nothing to me just come down. Carefully." He said nervously.

I rolled my eyes again. "It's fine Edward. I was taught by the best. I'm not proving anything. I just think its fun." I shrugged while strapping on my helmet.

He still scowled at the pipe. "Watch Edward its fine." I said about to step off the ledge.

"Bella don't!-" He shouted but I went off anyway and he gasped.

After I effectively went up and down doing a few tricks he relaxed realizing I really knew how to skate.

I stopped at the bottom and flipped my custom board that Luke had got me before I even knew how to skate, up and caught it effortlessly.

He looked shocked and impressed.

He laughed jovially and ran to pick me up and twirl me around. "That was amazing B. How did you do that?" He said truly impressed.

I laughed and smiled sentimentally at his old nickname for me. "I told you I knew how to do it." I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I didn't believe you. You scared the shit out of me when you first went off." He admitted.

I laughed. "Wanna learn." I asked smiling widely.

He looked at my board in disgust and shook his head. "No I'd rather live today if that's okay." He teased.

I laughed again he is so dramatic sometimes. "You are such a girl." I teased making him scowl.

"Fine but I will get you on here sometime." I said taking off my helmet. He shook his head and lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah we'll see about that." He rolled his eyes like a yeah right.

I shook my head and took my board and helmet under my arm and we walked back to his car.

He took the board from me and studied it. "Is this custom made?" He asked curiously staring at my name on the bottom.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah Luke got it made for me." I said shrugging.

He nodded and handed it back to me. "And is this _Luke _an ex." He said almost sneering his name.

I looked at him amused and shook my head. "No no. Luke is just a friend." I said smiling and _really _missing my friends.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked almost annoyed.

I laughed. "Because I miss him. I was just thinking about him. All my friends really." He just nodded.

"I thought you came home because you missed your friends. If you have such great friends up there then why did you need us?" He asked way to bitter.

I smirked. "You guys are more like family, and they were my friends from college. I don't know it was just different." I shrugged not being able to explain the two totally separate parts of my life.

He nodded and we climbed into his car. I was having so much fun with Edward this past week. It was like old times. Although it isn't, there is Abbie now. And were planning his _wedding._

I need to remember that.

**PLease review. Let me know what you think=)**

**Review. Let me know about the prequeal too.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Jealousy

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I appreciate them so much. Keep it up=)**

**Nobody really let me know about the prequeal so please let me know what you think.**

**Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8- Jealousy

_Bella Swan_

**Friday.**

"I swear B if your head wasn't screwed on. . ." Edward trailed off shaking his head teasing me relentlessly. All because I left my purse at home, so we are now currently on our way back to my house.

"My gosh I only forgot my purse." I rolled my eyes. He's being dramatic.

He laughed knowing he is going overboard with the teasing.

We pulled up but there was already a car in my drive way. A black suburban and a man I'm assuming, who it belongs to, was leaning against it.

As we got closer I immediately recognized who it was and a smile crept on my face. "Who is that Bella?" Edward asked but I was too busy smiling like mad at the man waiting for me, to hear him.

As soon as he stopped the car I was out of my seatbelt. "Do you know him?" I heard Edward faintly ask but I was already running.

I got closer and he heard me, turning towards me with a huge smile that matched mine. "Joey!" I squealed throwing myself into his arms, hugging him with all my might.

He chuckled in my hair breathlessly. "Bella Swan." He sang.

I laughed and he set me down. "What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"I was just coming through town so I figured I'd visit." He shrugged.

I was still smiling at him. "That's great Joe, I've missed you."

He smiled wider. "I've missed you too Bells."

"Bella?" I heard Edward say sounding concerned.

Oh yeah I forgot all about him. "Hey sorry Edward. Uh this is my friend Joey from Cali. Joe this is Edward." I said gesturing to them.

Joey offered his hand politely which Edward took. "Nice to meet you man." Joey said sincerely.

"You too." Edward's voice sounded tight but I ignored it because of the fact that I am so excited Joey is here.

"So where are you staying?" I asked Joey.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just wanted to see you." I smiled and blushed at his comment.

"Well your staying here with me. We just got our guest room done anyway. It's perfect." I said getting excited at the fact that I was going to get spend time with him.

"Alright Bells." He winked.

"I'll just wait for you in the car." Edward said suddenly. Once again forgetting he was here I remembered the hectic schedule I have today.

"Oh yeah. Um let me call Alice and you can hang out with her today I have errands to run." I said to Joe pulling out my phone. Alice absolutely loves Joey, she will be thrilled he is here.

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'm gonna go get my purse." I whispered to Edward and walked towards the door with Joe who had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"So is that Edward, Edward?" Joey asked curiously once we were out of earshot.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Where are you guys going?" He asked curiously.

I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "Well I come home and seem to be planning his wedding to my cousin." I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes trying to see if I was serious, I smiled tightly and nodded.

"Wow fun." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah." I said distracted while getting my purse. "Okay Ali is on her way, You can make yourself at home. I love you I'll see you tonight," I said quickly kissing him on the cheek before walking briskly towards Edwards Volvo.

"Bye Bells." Joe yelled. I turned and smiled waving at him before hopping in the passenger seat.

"So you guys seem close." Edward said conversationally after a silence took over the car.

"Yeah." I said smiling, thinking about Joey. "He is like my you in California." I laughed lightly trying to describe my relationship with him.

Edward looked at me curiously. "What you said no to his proposal too?" He teased but I could tell he was truly curious about our relationship.

"Haha no." I said back sarcastically and he smirked. "We dated on and off for ever." I explained which was much like me and Edward in high school.

He just nodded. "Oh." Is all he said.

"Why did you guys break up?" He asked after another silence.

"Um I don't know. It's complicated. We just figured we were better off as friends." I shrugged at the simplicity of it. Because well it was just that simple.

He nodded again in the same nonchalant matter.

"Well were here." He said pulling in front of the printer's office. We had to stuff and mail invitations today. Fun.

--

I was sitting at Edwards's dining room table stuffing envelopes. He was addressing them because well I have awful handwriting and Edward's is practically perfect.

"So how long have you known Joey?" Edward asked curiously.

"Mmm" I said trying to think of how long ago we had met. "Um I met him in college so about 4 years." I said nodding.

He just nodded silently.

"Were you in love with him?" He asked suddenly. I didn't say anything about the noisiness of the question, and just thought about it.

"It's complicated. I love him, very much. Always have. But I don't know if I was ever _in _love with him. We both just kept going back to each other more because it was comfortable, not necessarily because of love. Once we figured that out we realized we are just better as friends. Even if we still love each other dearly." I tried to explain the complexity of mine and Joe's relationship.

He just nodded again. Wordlessly.

I continued to put the crisp white invitations into the white matching envelopes in silence. Lately talking to Edward more and more about my life in Cali I started to miss my friends like crazy. So with Joey here I couldn't help but be ecstatic. He was like my rock, my savior in Hollywood. He was always there for me and we always had a great time together.

He was one of my best friends. Still is.

"Well I'm glad he is here then. Since you seem really close. I'm sure your happy." Edward said after about 10 minutes of silence.

I smiled at what he said. It was kind although not completely sincere. "Yeah we are. He is my best friend. He is like my guy to turn to if I ever needed help, I know I could count on him to be there in a second. Of course with Jas, Em, and Jake it's the same. But in California he was all I had at first. He quickly became my savior whenever I was just having a bad day. I love him with all my heart." I smiled, my thoughts a million miles away.

He nodded tightly again. "That's uh good." He said in a tight voice.

I looked at him curious with the formal attitude but he just gave me a quick smile before turning back to the invitations.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alice? Joseph?" I called out playfully once I got home.

"In here Bell." Alice called from her bedroom.

I giggled and walked into her room to find Alice, and Joey sitting on her bed staring at a paused screen with guilty expressions on their faces.

I looked at them curiously before glancing at the TV to see a much younger, frizzier, version of myself.

"Alice I'm going to kill you." I said once I realized they were watching Alice, and my videos from when we were much, much younger.

I had frizzy hair. Braces and well was awkward looking. She laughed nervously. "Oh come on Bells. He asked." She said innocently.

I turned to Joe who looked like he was about to burst from holding in his laughter any longer. I rolled my eyes and he lost it. He laughed, loudly.

I jumped on the bed in between them hitting him playfully on his arm. "You were adorable Bella." He said trying to sound serious.

I hit him again. "Shut up. I grew into my looks." I defended myself, pouting.

He laughed again. "Yeah that you did." He said staring at the screen with wide eyes. I hit him again before laughing myself.

Alice giggled and pushed play again to find me and her dancing around and singing extremely off key. We all laughed at our scripts we made and our outfits and everything as the video continued on.

We had music videos that occasionally Rose would star in along with Jasper and Jake. There was also one with Emmet and Edward. We even had like 20 minutes of us all just sitting around hanging out at the Cullen's.

Why? I'm not sure. It was boring.

"So wait is Edward the same guy you said no to?" Joe asked finally putting two and two together.

I nodded.

"No to what?" Alice asked curiously.

"The proposal." Joey said to her like it was obvious. Although he seemed to miss me behind Alice shaking my head frantically.

"What!?" She practically shouted.

I gave Joey a thanks-a lot-look and turned to Alice smiling sheepishly.

"Edward proposed? When? Oh my god that's why you broke up. Why did you say no?" She started firing questions at me.

"Uh I'm gonna go take a shower. Clearly you two need to talk." Joey said awkwardly excusing himself.

"Thanks a lot!" I called out annoyed as he walked out smiling apologetically.

"Okay now what the heck happened? Why does Joe know and I don't?" She asked getting mad that I never told her.

"Well we dated I mean we had to talk about past relationships. I mean I kind of had to tell him I was with a guy long enough for him to propose. And he don't know the whole story. All he knows is I said no." I explained quickly.

She nodded calming down a considerate amount. "Okay Bella. I get it. But what happened?" She asked again.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the emotional battle I was about to face. "Okay well you remember the night of graduation Edward had that huge party?" I asked.

She nodded signaling she knew what I was talking about.

"Okay well. . .

_It was graduation day. A time to celebrate. Be happy we were finally done with high school. Ready to go out into the real world. _

_About an hour into the party I had started to get real tiered and sick feeling. I climbed the stairs of the all to familiar Cullen mansion._

_I needed to find Edward. I walked into his music room to see him standing there drinking and talking to his friends. He seen me walking towards him and smiled his breath-taking crooked grin._

_"Hi love." He stood up to pull me into him and kiss my hair._

_"Hey. I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to go home." I said quickly._

_His happy expression immediately became concerned. "I'll go with you." He offered automatically._

_I shook my head. "No it's your party. Stay. I'll be okay." I smiled._

_He looked reluctant but agreed. "Okay but can I at least drive you?" He tried again._

_I giggled and kissed him lightly. "You silly overprotective boy. I will be fine. Stay have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_He sighed in defeat. "Okay I love you."_

_"I love you too. Bye baby." I kissed him before walking towards my old beat up Chevy truck._

_I got home and fell asleep almost immediately. My stomach stopped turning and I thankfully fell into a dreamless, sleep._

_--_

_I woke up with the biggest headache ever. You would have swore I had a hangover, but I only had like a half of drink last night. Must be from whatever flu bug I caught last night._

_I heard my phone vibrating on my bedside table and I picked it up to see Jasper calling._

_I flipped it open. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Bells what are you doing?" He asked in a rushed voice._

_"Nothing Jas. What's up?" I asked curiously since he normally doesn't call me at 7 in the morning. Especially since he was up partying last night._

_"Um I need to talk to you." He said nervously._

_"Of course Jas. What's up?" I asked again._

_"I'll be right there." He said quickly before hanging up._

_I looked at my phone skeptically before just shrugging it off and laying back down hoping to get some relief from my awful headache._

_Not 5 minutes later Jasper came in my door looking frantic and nervous beyond belief. "Jeez did you speed the whole way here?" I teased._

_He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I sat up nervous now from his behavior. This was obviously not something small._

_"What's wrong." I asked._

_He started pacing back in forth in front of my bead looking torn. "Okay sister I want you to know that I love you okay. I would never ever lie to you. And no matter what you always come first, before anyone. Your my best friend. I will always be here for you." He started talking frantically._

_"Jas I know. Your scaring me. What's wrong?" I repeated my question but with more force._

_He stopped pacing an sat on my bed grabbing my hand._

_"Okay I stayed and Edwards last night after the party. Well this morning I heard Eddie and Emmet talking but I was still to tiered to get up. I didn't mean to eavesdrop it just sort of happened. Anyway Edward said something that got my attention so I started listening. He was talking about you worrying talking frantically while Emmet tried to calm him." Jasper paused to look up at me._

_  
I started to panic "What Jas? What did he say?" I asked getting more nervous the more I looked into Jasper's broken blue eyes._

_"He slept with Tanya Denali." Jasper said so low that I shouldn't have heard him. But I did. Loud and clear._

_My entire world stopped. I couldn't believe it. I shook my head desperately trying to make what he said untrue. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. I could feel the tears fill my eyes and see Jasper's sad apologetic eyes staring at me. But I couldn't believe it. _

_But the look in Jaspers eyes told me it was true. He would never lie about something like this to me. Plus I could see how much it pained him to be in the middle. He loved me and Edward. It was killing him to do this but like he said. I always come first._

_I started sobbing once the entire weight of it fell on me. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me while I cried. I cried for what seems like hours not knowing what else to do. Eventually I fell back to sleep in my best friends arms._

_--_

_I woke up a few hours later to see Jas silently laying beside me._

_"Hey." I whispered my voice cracking sounding so broken._

_He looked over immediately at the sound of my voice. "Hey Bells. How are you? I am so sorry." He whispered._

_I shrugged. "No thank you Jas." I managed to get out before I started crying again._

_He wrapped his arms around me again and let me cry. After a few minutes my cries died down._

_"What are you going to do?" He whispered._

_"I need to talk to him." I whispered back barely audible._

_He nodded. "I'll go with you."_

_I nodded grateful. "Thanks."_

_I wordlessly got up and got into the shower. I took the longest shower possible praying that once I got out that this would all be a nightmare. That this would all disappear and my world wouldn't have just crumbled at my feet._

_I got out to hear my phone vibrating. Jas picked up and looked at me. "Edward. Want me to get it." He asked seriously._

_I shook my head. I grabbed the phone and opened it. "Hello."_

_"Hey love." I wanted to cry all over again at the sound of his velvet voice._

_"Hi." I whispered hoping my voice didn't break. "Um I need to talk to you. I'm gonna go over." I said finally._

_"Great. I want to talk to you too. I will see you in a little I love you." He sounded so happy and normal that it only made the situation worse. He wasn't going to tell me._

_"Yeah. Bye." I said back before closing my phone and breaking down again._

"Oh my god Bella." Alice whispered. I had tears brimming my eyes. It was crazy how much it still hurts.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." She said again.

I smiled and nodded. "I know. Only Jas and Em know. That's all they know too." I explained.

She nodded slowly. "Wait so what about the proposal?" She asked suddenly remembering why we were having this conversation in the first place.

I nodded. "Yeah well.. . "

_Jasper drove me to the Cullen's in silence. He parked and turned to me. "I'm gonna go in and hang with Em. Call me when you're ready and we will leave immediately." Jasper said in his brotherly voice._

_I nodded slowly. He smiled encouragingly and pulled me into his arms kissing my hair lightly. "You'll be fine Sister. I promise." He whispered._

_I nodded and mouthed "Thank you."_

_We climbed out the of the car and walked into there house slowly. At Emmet's door he squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled tightly before climbing the last set of stairs to the third floor to Edward's room. I took a deep breath clearing my head and keeping my tears at bay before knocking on his door._

_I am going to be strong. I have to be. _

_"Hey love." He opened the door with his perfectly crooked grin in place._

_I smiled back the best I could. Which wasn't very good._

_"I'm so happy your here. I have to talk to you." He said excitedly grabbing my hands and pulling me into his room and shutting the door._

_"I need to talk to you to Edward." I said in a much more subdued voice while I set my things down. He was so wired about something that he didn't notice my dead, broken voice._

_"Come here." He said pulling me towards the corner of his room where we had our very first kiss. My favorite part of his room, of this house. The moonlight was so perfectly reflected through his glass wall and he looked so beautiful. It only made what I had to do so much harder._

_"So I know that next year we are going off to college together. It's going to be amazing and I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. You are everything to me Bella. My life."_

_"Edward I really need to talk to you." I tried to tell him but he ignored me._

_"I want you to know that you are the most important thing to me in the world. I never want to be without you. You are the best part of me."_

_"Edward please I need-" I tried again but he still didn't listen._

_"Bella I need you, now. Forever." He slowly got down on one knee pulling out something from his pocket. I panicked._

_"Edward." I shook my head but he pulled out a box with a beautiful diamond ring nestled in the black velvet. "Bella Swan will you marry me." He asked hopefully._

_I looked at him in complete shock as he sat there smiling nervously up at me. I couldn't believe the irony of it all. I wanted to bad to say yes. To forget everything Jasper said and jump in his arms screaming yes. I would love to spend the rest of my life with Edward happily. But I couldn't. I couldn't forget everything. I couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong._

_I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. "Edward stand up please." I said pulling his elbow to stand him up. "Edward. Please."_

_  
He stood up looking confused and hurt. "Edward I can-" He cut me off._

_"Bella please. I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He started saying frantically._

_"Edward what happened last night?" I whispered._

_"What?" He looked confused._

_"What happened last night?" I said a little more forcefully crossing my arms, mostly to keep myself from falling apart._

_"Bella I just asked you to marry me." He laughed nervously at the fact I didn't give him an answer._

_"What happened last night Edward." I asked again._

_He looked at me pretending to be confused but I could see the guilt and panic cloud his eyes. "What? Nothing." He said trying to sound convincing._

_"Really." I asked with one eyebrow raised._

_"Yes Bella." He said annoyed. I stared at him in silence for a few moments. He raised his eyebrows to show me that he was serious._

_"You call sleeping with Tanya Denali nothing." I whispered in a menacing voice._

_His face fell. "How do you kno-" I cut him off now._

_"Does it matter how I know?!" I shouted suddenly._

_"Bella I am so sorry. I was drunk. I don't know what I was doing. I was going to tell you. I am so sorry I love you." He started explaining himself frantically but I didn't care. None of it mattered anymore. The damage was done._

_"When? Before or after you proposed?" I asked the venom dripping from my voice._

_He had no answer. He just looked at me worried. "Bella I was drunk. So drunk. I am so sorry." _

_"You think that matters." I said in a low voice. I looked down not being able to face his emerald eyes anymore._

_"No of course not. I have no excuse. I'm an idiot. I am so sorry I made a mistake." He grabbed my face willing me to look at him. But I couldn't. It hurt too much._

_"A mistake?" I whispered._

_"Yes a mistake. I am an idiot. I love you. Only you. Please Bella. I am so sorry." He wrapped his arms around me but I kept my arms crossed over my chest._

"_You made a mistake that ruined four years Edward. Four years!" I shouted trying to break out of his hold but he wouldn't budge._

_"She meant nothing. Absolutely nothing." He said fiercely holding me tightly._

_"Yet she was worth risking our entire relationship!" I shouted suddenly, pushing his arms away to break free from his hold._

_"No Bella no. I am so sorry. I made a mistake." He tried again._

_"You said that already." I said in a tiered voice. "It really changes nothing."_

_He just nodded sadly again. "I know Bella I know. Please tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this and I will. I'll do anything." He begged._

_"I don't think this can be fixed." I whispered._

_He shook his head with tears brimming in his eyes. "Bella please. I can't lose you." He whispered._

_"You know Edward I finally thought we were rounding this corner. Getting past the high school relationship crap and growing up. I thought this time was for real. No more stupid mistakes, no more drama." I said with a small sad smile on my face._

_"Bella we have. I love you. I want you forever." He said again._

_I just stared behind him too exhausted to fight anymore. My heart was too broken to care. "I loved you too. So much." My voice broke as silent tears fell down my face._

_"Bella don't say that." He said sadly shaking his head. "Please." His voice broke. He walked up to me pulling my lips to his quickly before I knew what he was doing. _

_I pulled back quickly before I couldn't._

_"No Edward. No you can't just kiss me and make this better." I said angry._

_He looked down. "I know I know I'm sorry."_

_"I think I should go." I whispered after a few moments of silence._

_"No." He grabbed my arm. "No Bella__,__ please don't go." He got on his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please Bella. I love you. I can't live without you. I can't live without your beautiful face. Or . . your beautiful blush or . . or" I was silently sobbing at this point and Edward had tears flowing down his face quickly. "Your beautiful heart. Please. Please" He whispered crying with his face on my stomach._

_"I can't. You aren't the same person to me anymore. I can't stop thinking about you with her." I said my voice thick with tears shaking my head._

_His grip tightened and my waist. "Bella." His voice was so broken, pleading for me to fix this. To make it all go away__._

_I shook my head again pulling his arms off of me. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." I whispered. _

_He stood up and backed up putting his face in his hands. "Bella this can't be it." He whispered pleading with his velvet voice that I can just forgave him. That we could get over this._

_I wanted so badly do to that. To pretend my heart wasn't crushed beyond belief. I wanted to run into his warm embrace and let him comfort me and make this all go away. I wanted so badly to stay. But I couldn't. It could never be the same after this. From this moment on nothing would be the same. We were broken beyond prepare. I couldn't just fix this._

_"Then how come it is." I whispered._

_He looked up his eyes startling me with their intensity. They looked so heartbroken and defeated. "I am so sorry." He whispered more in finality than pleading._

_"I know." I whispered back._

_I turned and walked out of his room, walked out leaving behind my life, my love, my heart. That was by far the hardest thing I have ever done._

I had tears running down my face, it still being painful to think about.

Alice had tears in her eyes too. "Oh my god Bella." She said again.

"I can't believe you never told me." She whispered shaking her head trying to process all the information that was just thrown at her.

"I didn't want you to hate him. I never wanted to put any of you in the middle." I shrugged.

She smiled sadly and wrapped her little arms around me. "Listen to me Bella Swan. I am _your _best friend. If you need me you put me in the middle. I don't care. Understand." She said fiercely.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Ali."

"I love you Bellie." She said wiping away my tears.

"Love you too Alice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

Edward called this morning to cancel our planning for today so I could spend some time with Joey. I thanked him and was happy to have a day off.

I made us all breakfast and Alice headed off to work.

"So what do you want to do today Joey?" I asked him while eating a piece of bacon.

He shrugged popping his own piece into his mouth. "I don't care."

I made a face and him making him laugh before answering my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" I said happily into the phone.

"Bell do you have wedding stuff today?" Rose asked frantically.

"No Rose. We took a day off." I told her.

"Oh good I have to run into work. Would you mind taking Haley?" She asked quickly.

"Of course not Rose. Drop her off." I said while putting our empty plates into the sink.

"Thanks Bells. I'll be there in a little." She said hanging up.

I chuckled at her and hung up.

"Well looks like we have my niece today." I told Joey excitedly. I love Haley and I haven't been able to spend time with her much because of the wedding planning.

"Niece?" He asked knowing I have no siblings.

"She is my best friend's daughter. I'm her god mom so I forget we aren't really related." I shrugged.

He smiled. "That's great. I'm going to shower." I nodded and he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later my door opened and Haley came running in. "Auntie Bella!" She called out excited.

I laughed and picked her up easily hugging her tightly. "Hey princess. How are you my baby?" I kissed her hair.

Rose came in holding her diaper bag before setting it down on the counter. "Thank you so much Bella I owe you." She thanked me again.

I waved it off. "No problem."

She smiled and just then Joey walked out all clean and fresh.

Rose looked at him than me raising her eyebrows. "Oh Rose this is my friend Joey from Cali. He is visiting. Joe this is Rose my best friend." I introduced them.

"Hello." Rose said politely shaking his hand.

"Well I'm late or else I would love to get to know you better." Rose hinted towards me. I rolled my eyes. Noisy friends.

"Actually I thought we should all have a BBQ tonight so you guys could meet him." I told her,

"Sounds great. I'll call you later." Rose said walking towards the door.

"Okay love you." I yelled as she walked out.

"So Joe this is my baby girl Haley." I said walking towards him with her still on my hip.

He smiled. "Hi sweetie." She giggled and waved.

I set her down and she ran in the living room to play with whatever Rose brought for her.

"So you don't mind meeting my friends tonight?" I asked him while cleaning up my kitchen a little.

"No it sounds great." He said sincerely. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright well I'm going to go take a shower please watch Haley for me." I asked, well more like told him while skipping off to my room.

After a quick shower, and getting ready I walked out to find Joey on the floor with Haley playing with her millions of dolls.

"And what's this one named?" He asked her sounding truly interested.

"Lilly." She said before picking up another one. "This one Jane." She kept picking up and reciting names.

"Uhuh. Really." Joey kept saying.

I giggled and alerted them to my presence. "Hey guys having fun?" I winked at Joey.

He smiled embarrassed that I caught him playing with dolls.

I laughed and began calling everyone to invite them over tonight and letting Alice know everyone is coming over. Joey kept Haley preoccupied for me while I cleaned and prepared for tonight.

A few hours later Rose came in. "Hey Bells." She called out coming into the kitchen where I was.

"Hey Rosie. Do we want to cook tonight or should we make the guys?" I asked her.

She made a face thinking about it for a moment. "Guys." We both said at the same time.

We both smiled and nodded. "Where is my baby?" She asked while sitting on the bar.

"Playing with Joe. She loves him." I explained.

"So who is he Bella?" She asked curiously.

"He is one of my friends from Cali. I met him in college and have been friends with him ever since." I explained while pouring some chips into a bowl.

"Oh really is he like and ex?" She asked while popping a chip in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes again at her noisiness. "Yes." I said quickly before turning to pop some popcorn in the microwave. I figured with Emmet here we would need plenty of snacks.

"Really! How long?" She asked in her gossip mode.

I laughed. "On and off for 4 years." I said in the same quiet tone.

"Oh my gosh Bella! How did I not know this?" She asked in shock.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never talked to you guys. Alice knows because she lived with me and Edward knows because well he met him yesterday."

Her eyes went wide. "Edward met him? How did that go?" She laughed at the thought of the situation.

I shrugged. "Okay. He was nice." I explained.

She nodded and just then the door opened revealing Jasper and Emmet.

"Bellarina! Where are you?" Emmet boomed through my house.

I looked at Rose and she just rolled her eyes at her husband. I laughed and walked into the hall.

"Hey boys. We are in here." I said leading them to where Rose was. They all said there greetings before sitting down.

"Joe!" I called and Emmet and Jas looked at me like I was crazy.

A few seconds later Joey came in with Haley on his shoulders. "Hey guys this is my friend from California Joe. Joe that's Emmet, Haley's dad, and Jasper." I said gesturing between them.

They all said hello and shook hands politely. Joe set down Haley gently before she happily hopped in her dads lap. She was a daddy's girl.

"Alright so I think it's time you boys get to BBQing. I said smiling sheepishly.

"So we get invited over and we have to cook?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"Yes please." I said holding out some steaks and hamburgers.

"Fine!" Emmet grumbled taking them from me and stomping out to our back patio to start cooking. Jasper followed behind just as reluctant.

"Thanks guys." I shouted before high fiving Rose. We laughed and had ourselves a beer.

Alice came waltzing in a few minutes later. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." She apologized kissing each of us on the cheek.

"It's fine Ali. The boys just started cooking." I told her calmly.

She giggled. "How did you girls manage that?" She asked grabbing a bear of her own.

I shrugged. "I just asked." She shook her head.

"Where's Eddie?" She asked noticing him not outside with the guys.

"He is on his way. He was talking to Abbie." I explained rolling my eyes.

The both just nodded. "So what did he think of Joe?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say much." I said truthfully.

"He's jealous." Rose said confidently.

Alice nodded in agreement. I looked at them like they were insane. "Excuse me why would you say that?" I questioned.

They looked at each other and back at me like it was obvious.

"What?" I asked again. Rose opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the sound of Edward arriving.

"Hey." I said smiling at him.

He smiled crookedly back. "Ladies. How are you?" He asked politely while walking around giving each of us a hug.

"Good. They guys are all out back." I explained.

He nodded. "So is Joey still here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah he is leaving Monday morning." I explained. He just nodded.

"Alright well I'm gonna go say hi." He said walking out the sliding doors to the patio.

"Oh he is so jealous." Alice said as soon as the door was shut.

I looked at her like she was crazy again. "What why would you say that?"

"Okay Bella. What did you tell him about Joey?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know I told him we dated on and off like me and Edward used to be. I told him we were better off as friends."

"Okay what did he say?" Alice asked.

"Uh he asked how long we dated. If I was in love with him and I told him I didn't know I loved him and he was like the guy I would turn to if I ever needed any help. And that he was my best friend." I shrugged.

Alice and Rose both had the same knowing look in their eyes.

"What?" I asked again.

"You basically described you and Edward 4 years ago. You made Edward jealous by basically replacing him with Joey." She said as if it was simple.

"I didn't replace Edward. It's a totally different with situation." I argued back.

"I know Bella but he doesn't know that. And if you told him what you just told us that's what it sounds like." Alice said in the same way Rose did.

I shook my head. "You girls absurd."

Where they right? Was Edward hurt that he is no longer the main guy in my life? He couldn't be. I mean he is getting married. What did he expect? But what they said did make sense.

Was Edward jealous?

**So what did you think? Good? Bad?**

**Let me know please=) Review.**

**Thank you all. **


	9. Camping

**I am so sorry this took so long. I had a very busy last few weeks. So this camping trip really happened. I know I can't believe it myself. Well I hope you like it. Please enjoy=)**

Chapter 9- Camping

_Bella Swan_

**Monday.**

"Okay I'll be back Friday." Joe assured me for the tenth time while he put his last bag in his SUV.

I nodded and smiled tightly.

He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back. Then we're going camping!" He said with _way _to much enthusiasm.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "Camping?"

"Camping." He confirmed with a nod.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Be careful. Call me when you get there." I lectured as he got into the car.

He laughed. "I will. I love you Bells. See you later." He winked and closed his door.

I waved and smiled. "Love you too."

--

"Hey you ready?" Edward said casually walking into my living room.

I looked up from my bag where I was packing all my latest workings of my novel and smiled.

"Just about."

"Is that your novel?" He grabbed a paper curiously.

I snatched it back immediatley. "Uh yeah. Joe was reading it for me. He kind of helped me with the first one so. . ." I trailed off, packing the last of the sheets.

He nodded. "Can I read it?" He asked smiling adorably.

I smiled back sweetly. "No." I said quickly before taking my bag into my room.

"No?" He asked.

I came back around the corner putting on my shoes. "No." I confirmed.

"Why not?" He asked pouting slightly.

"Have you read my first one?" I knew he hadn't. I'm almost positive he hadn't.

He looked at me sheepishly. "No."

"Yeah read that one and you won't want to read this one." I said putting on my jacket and grabbing my purse.

"Why? Is it about me?" He scoffed.

I looked at him while locking my door.

"It's about me?" He said more in confirmation.

"No, no. Not exactly. Well not at all. Just read it." I said climbing into my car which we were taking today.

My book isn't about Edward. But the feelings the emotions are all him. It's a book set back in the 1950's about young love, and heartbreak. He would know. He is the only one who would know.

It's all him. He inspired it. He made it.

He sat in the passenger seat and was looking at me curiously. "Well now I have to read it." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not about you. And you don't have to read it." I told him seriously before putting my car in drive and heading off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tuesday.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I sat up quickly looking at my clock on the bedside table next to me.

**3:00 am.**

I groaned and pulled on my robe on before stomping angryily to the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I groaned again. Who in there right mind would be knocking on my door at 3 in the morning.

Alice was standing in the hall looking about as irritated as me.

"Who is that?" She growled.

"I don't know." I said back.

We both made our way to the door and opened it slowly to reveal Edward standing in the doorway with a copy of my book in his hand.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned around. "I'm going to bed."She said angrily giving us a quick wave.

"What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning"I asked in a tiered voice.

"Is this true?" He asked pushing my book in my face.

"What?"I asked. It is way to early in the morning for me to figure out what he is talking about.

"This book. Your book. It's . . it's us. It's how we were meant to be. How we should have been. In another life, it's .. . us." He finished in a whisper.

I smiled sadly. This is how I knew he didn't read it before. To other people it may just be a book. Just a love story. But I knew he would know, he would see the emotion and feeling behind it and know it was us.

"It isn't over." He said finally.

I shook my head.

He nodded and turned around walking down the path.

"Edward." I called. He turned around to look at me.

"I was waiting."

He looked at me confused.

"To finish. I wasn't sure how our story ended yet."I was referring to my book not having an ending to the love story. That's what the second one was supposed to be about.

He nodded understanding what I meant, the continued down the path.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wendensday.**

I was putting the last touches on my novel to get ready to send up to my editor.

Edward was calling constantly, I just kept hitting the ignore button. I didn't want to be interuppted.

My phone viberated again. Ugh I groaned. Weren't we supposed to have the day off.

I picked it up reluctantly. "Hello?" I answered a little annoyed.

I heard his musical chuckle on the other end and my irratation faded immediatly.

"Well someone is in a great mood today." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and held the phone between my shoulder and ear while trying to highlight a mistake on a paper in front of me.

"Is there something you needed?" I said annoyed again but more teasing.

He laughed. "Well I was just at Rose's and her and Jas miss you, so we were wondering what your doing this weekend." He said casually.

"Oh I'm going camping with Joey. I was supposed to invite all of you I just have been busy." I said distractedly.

"Camping?" He asked in the same tone I did to Joey.

We weren't exactly the camping type. We went once in high school and well Alice, Rose and I got lost for 3 hours, and Rose scarred her leg for life. So we don't do it much.

"Yeah I guess. I don't know he says he has a suprise for me. So you guys down?"

"Yeah. Of course." He agreed immediatly.

I smiled. "Okay well I am really busy so I will text you guys all the details later. Kay?" I said trying to get off the phone quickly.

"Yeah yeah sure B. Talk to you later." He said slowly.

"Yeah bye." I said quickly hanging up and getting back to work. I haven't felt this inspired since I was in college so I was getting as much out of it as possible.

A few hours later my phone rang again. I quickly looked at the screen and seen it was my dad. I flipped open my phone quickly.

"Hey dad." I greeted.

"Bells how are you?" I smiled at his familar deep voice.

"I'm good dad. How about you?"

I could hear him fidget on the other line. "Fine. So Billy and Jake are coming over for dinner tomorrow and I would love if you could make it." He said straight to the point.

See this is why I love my dad. He doesn't drag on like Edward. He get's right to the point which is perfect when I'm busy.

"Yeah of course dad. I'll be there." I agreed immediatly I really missed my dad and Jake. I haven't seen them much since all this wedding nonsense has began.

"Okay see you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye dad." I hung up and got right back to work.

Alice came home , and after about ten minutes of her trying to talk to me, she gave up and went to be because I was to distracted to listen.

I haven't wrote like this in years and I was nearly done, ready to get my second novel published.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thursday.**

"Hello? Boys?" I called through my childhood home. I had grocieries in my arms, since of course, I would be cooking dinner.

"In here Bells." My dad said from the living room.

I made my way to the doorway. "Hey." I greeted before finding Jake.

"A little help here." I said to him. He stood up immediatly laughing along with our dads. They always love how I boss Jake around.

I handed him a bag and we made our way to the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" He asked setting his bag on the table.

"Chicken fried chicken." I said setting my own down.

He nodded and smiled. "Hey Jake." I said finally giving him a hug. He laughed and returned it.

After talking to my dad and Billy a bit more I started on dinner. Jake would come in, mostly during commercials, and help a bit.

I really think they just invite me over because they want a good meal.

"Boys dinner!" I called well setting the table.

They all came quickly and sat down ready for thier meal. I laughed at there eagerness and served them.

"So how have you been Bella?" Billy asked conversationally.

"Oh good. Busy, I've been working on my novel and I have been helping plan my cousins wedding." Charlie looked a little shocked by this new information, not Jake we text regularly so he knows all the details of my life.

"Your planning Abigale's wedding?" Charlie asked shocked.

I nodded with a mouthful of chicken. "She asked me to be her maid of honor and then she has a buisness conference for a month so it's pretty much just been me and Edward." I explained quickly.

He nodded. "So when is it?" Jake asked.

I swallowed again. "Um March 21st."

He widened his eyes a bit. "Well that's soon."

I nodded and made a face. "Oh yeah I know." I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

We began to talk about other things and soon the conversation turned into sports. Of course.

They went back to there "Big Game", funny how all the games are "big games", and I began to clear the table.

"No, no , no." Jake said taking the plates from me. I looked at him confused.

"I'll do the dishes. You just sit and relax." He said pushing me into the chair and taking the remaing dishes.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay this is something I could get used to." I teased.

He laughed and we began talking. I invited him camping but he can't make it because he has to work.

A few hours later after visiting with my dad some more I left home. Joey was supposed to be coming over tomorrow to help me get ready for camping. Joy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Friday.**

"Okay are you sure we have everything?" I asked Joey for probably the hundreth time as he loaded the last bag into his Suv. Alice, me, Edward, and him would all be going together.

"Yes Bellsie now calm down." He patted my head.

I scowled at him and he just smiled back.

We all hopped in the big black vehicle, me in the front and Ali, and Edward in the back.

Rose, Jas, and Em were following behind in the jeep.

"So camping?" I asked him again. He laughed at me trying to pack earlyer, because apperantly it's dumb to bring along a laptop. How was I supposed to know?

"What is with you and camping?" He asked annoyed.

"Well last time I went camping I got lost." I pouted.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised while Alice and Edward laughed remembering our very eventful trip.

"How?"

"Well Rose was on her period so she needed tampons."

"Ugh." Edward and Joey groaned.

Alice giggled. "Sorry. You asked." I defended.

They just shook there heads in disgust. "Anyway." Joey agged on.

"Anyway." Edward continued for me. Apparently not trusting me to not talk about tampons again. "We send the girls to the lodge at the bottom of the mountain. With only one road. Just one." He emphasize heavily. Ali and I just rolled our eyes. There was not one road. Believe me.

"And somehow 4 hours later we had to go find them because they couldn't find there way back!" Edward said dramatically.

Joey laughed. "Sounds like Bella."

I pouted while they laughed. "In my defence I wasn't driving. And Alice gave the wrong directions. I was just a victim in all of this."

"Hey!" Alice butted in. "Your the one that thought the radio was going to waste gas." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't know I was like 14." I defended.

Edward and Joey were just laughing there heads off at this point.

"Yeah so bad expierence." I said summing up the story.

Joey shook his head. "Okay well I got us a cabin so this time we can keep uhh. . . girl stuff in stock."

We all laughed and continued the ridiculously long drive to the mountains.

--

"Joeyyyy" I wined. "Start a fire I'm cold!!"

He huffed. "Bella I'm trying hold your horses."

Edward and Jas were cooking some hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill while me and Ali cuddled up on this chair Joe brought with a blanket for warmth.

Emmet and Rose where inside, doing I don't wanna ever know. So we just figured we would leave them alone for a bit. And Joe was trying to start a fire but was talking _forever._

Just then a light blue car pulled into the lot. I looked at Alice confused.

"Joe who is that? I thought that this was a private lot."

He looked up at the car and shrugged. "Hm I don't know." He said then continueing with his fire.

I was confused by his quick dismissal but just continued to watch the car.

Rose and Emmet walked out of the cabin holding hands. "Hey who is that?" Emmet asked.

We all just shrugged.

I stood up and went to Joey to ask him who the heck that was. Just as my back was faced to the car I heard a

very familar voice. "Buddah!!"

I smiled widely looking at Joey for confirmation. He just smiled and winked.

I turned around and squealed. Yes squealed. Everyone looked at me suprised because I'm not exactly the squealing type. Bu t I was to excited to care.

"Dre!" I said happily we were both running towards eachother. I laughed as I jumped in his open arms.

"Drake!" I said again into his chest. He laughed.

"Oh and what am I chopped liver." I heard a little angry voice asked. I smiled again and peeked my head over Drake's shoulder.

"Maddie!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh my god your pregnant!" I said happily rubbing her swelling belly.

"7 months." She announced proudly.

I smiled and hugged her again.

"Well how is my southern Bell." I heard a familar southern voice asked.

I laughed again. "Luke!" I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"How are ya peach?" I missed his accent so much.

"I'm good Luke. You?" I pulled away and asked.

He smiled and winked. "Great."

"Wait. Wheres . ." Before I could finish I was tackled by a little body almost knocking me into the ground.

"Bella!!!!" My little friend squealed.

I laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. "Loey!! How are you?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm so much better now. I miss you!" She said finally pulling away.

I smiled and nodded with slight tears in my eyes. "I miss you too. My gosh. Why are you guys here?" I asked finally looking around at my four friends.

"Suprise." Joey said from behind me. I looked at him shocked and smacked him.

"You knew." I accused.

He smiled sheepishly. "We wanted to suprise you." He said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I hugged Lo who was on one side of me and Maddie on the other tightly to my sides. "Good. I'm just glad your all here."

"Come on." I said dragging Lo by the hand. "I want to introduce you guys to my friends."

They all followed me to where everyone else was starring at us curiously from around the now going camp fire.

"Guys these are my friends from Cali." I announced pulling Lo to my side. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"This is Drake. Maddie, Lucas, and Lauren." I announced pointing to each as I went.

"Guys." I said to my California friends. "That's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet."

They all waved and said hello.

"Ooh how far along are you?" Alice asked Maddie excitedly.

"7 months." She said pratically glowing. I smiled widely.

"What is it?" I asked jumping with excitment.

"Well Drake don't want to know so come here." She pulled my arm and whispered in my ear. "A boy."

I squealed happily. "Yay! Are you happy?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Of course."

I smiled. "So I missed you guys." I said suddenly causing us all to group hug.

"Sit." I said pulling Lo onto the chair with me and Alice. Maddie sat next to us. Luke and Dre sat with Joey across from us and Edward and Jas across from Rose and Em.

"So Luke are you that one that taught are Bella here to skateboard?" Jas asked curiously.

I nodded and Luke smiled. "Ya I figured this peach here needed to learn somethin gracful."

I narrowed my eyes and him and he winked.

"Well you did an excellent job. I watched her the other day." Edward said.

Luke looked at me suprised. "Howda do?"

I shrugged. "Okay nothing big. Just a warm up." He nodded.

"Nothing big? You scared the crap out of me." Edward said dramatically.

Me and Luke laughed. "Yeah these two. They are terrifying. Especially together." Lo piped in.

I nudged her softly.

"So are you two married?" Maddie asked Rose and Emmet.

They nodded. "Yeah. 4 years." Rose annouced proudly.

"Me and Dre are just going on 2."

"You guys are married?" Alice asked curiously.

They nodded. "And Luke and Lo are together for what 5 years now?" I asked Lo and she nodded.

"And Ali and Jas _used _to date." I teased they both just blushed and gave me dirty looks. "And so did me and Eddie over there." I winked at him and he just smiled.

"Oh." Drake said nodding.

We all sat silently staring at the roaring fire in complete contentment.

"I missed you guys." I said suddenly. Again.

They all smiled. It was nice to have all my friends in one place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

I woke up early and walked out to the kitchen.

Luke and Joe were already out there starting breakfast. Everyone else was sleeping in our very cramped cabin.

It only had 3 bedrooms. 1 with a queen bed, which we let Maddie and Drake take, the other two had bunk beds and an extra twin bed.

So Rose and Em shared the twin in one room and Jas and Edward slept on the bunk bed. Me and Ali shared the twin in the other and joey took the top bunk and Lo and Luke the bottom.

Not exactly comfortable.

"Goodmorning boys." I said sleepily.

They smiled. "Morning Bells." Joe said taking out some bacon to cook.

"Did I bring my bag in?" Luke asked sitting on the stool.

I looked around the living room. "Uh no I don't think so. I think it's still in your car." I said pouring myself some coffee.

He nodded and stood up and walked to the door. I sat where he was sitting before.

"So how did. . ." I trailed off when Luke walked back in with a confused look on his face.

I looked at him curiously. "What?" I asked him.

"Where did we put our shoes last night Joe?" Joe, Luke and Dre went for a late night fish last night after the rest of us had went to bed.

"You left them outside by the door. I brought mine in." Joey said while cooking some pancakes.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked confused.

Joey just nodded. Luke stared sceptically then went back out the door. I watched in confusion as he came back in.

"There not there."

"What?" Joey asked clearly not paying attention.

"My shoes there gone." Luke said again in a very confused voice.

"Gone?" I questioned.

"Yeah. There not there anymore." He said before him and Joey went to go look again.

"Are you sure you left them out there?" Joey asked him coming back inside.

"Yeah. Unless Dre brought them in. He left his to though and there not there either."

"Guys." I cut in. They both turned to me. I pointed out the window to the fox that lived on the campgrounds that we met last night. We even fed him. It's so cute.

"What?" They sid together looking out the window.

"The fox took them."

"Oh yes Bella." Luke scoffed.

"No I think she's right." Joey said chuckling a little.

Luke looked out and shook his head in disbelief. I put my hand over my mouth to try and stiffle my giggles. Although Joe didn't seem to care he was laughing loudly now.

"You have got to be kidding me. A fox stole our shoes!" Luke cried out. That did it me and Joey were laughing very loudly now.

"That fox is dead!" Drake called from the bedroom, obviously hearing our conversation.

I laughed even louder. "No! You do not kill innocent animals!" I defended. Me and him got into an arguement last night when he said he wanted to hunt him.

We agreed he wouldn't but now. . . I'm not so sure.

"He's dead!" He confirmed.

Everyine started making there way out of there rooms by this point.

"Whats going on?" Alice asked sleepily hugging me and laying her head on my shoulder.

I started laughing again. "The fox stole there shoes." I finally laughed out.

Alice looked at me skeptically. "The fox stole there shoes." She spoke to me slowly.

I nodded smiling widely. She stared at me for awhile longer before bursting our laughing. Me and Joe quickly joined in.

Luke just pouted making us breakfast. "Wait, wait I have to get a picture." Alice skipped off hapily to get her camera before taking a picture of Luke cooking breakfast in his socks.

Everyone else made there way out and we retold the story and everyone reacted the same. Shock, Disbelief. then Laughter.

"I killing that fox." Dre said finally coming out of his room angrily.

"No your not Dre he is an innocent animal." I defended.

"He's not innocent he stole my shoes!" He said dramatically making us all laugh again. "And they were my Tiffany's." He said sadly.

I rolled my eyes. Luke and Dre were obssesed with shoes. It was ridiculous. I always teased them, I swear they were like girls. They even faught over them. It was absurd.

"Why would you bring you good shoes camping?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

Drake gave him a dirty look me and Edward just looked at eachother and laughed.

"Oh well i'm glad you all find this funny." Drake said still angry.

We all laughed more because I mean come on a fox stealing your shoes its pretty hilarious.

"Oh calm down. We will buy you a new pair of damn shoes." Maddie chided coming out of the restroom.

Drake just huffed and pouted.

"Edward, Jas go look for there shoes." I instructed.

THe looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?" Jas whined.

"Because they can't because they have no shoes!" I reprimended which only brought on a whole new round of laughs.

"What I don't get is how Joe's shoes didn't get stolen?" Loe said curiously.

"I brought mine in I didn't want them to get rained on." He shrugged innocently.

"Oh and it never occured to you 'Oh my best friends shoes are out here I should bring them in too.'"Luke said angrily.

We all continued to laugh, I don't think we were going to stop any time soon either.

"Oh guys didn't you learn anything from Dora? Swiper the fox." Rose pointed out.

We all thought for a moment before laughing even harder. "Oh my god I didn't even think of that. It's so true." Loe said giggling.

"Haha very funny. Just find me some shoes." Drake pouted off to the bathroom.

Jas, Em and Edward left to look while the rest of us made breakfast.

"How could he take all four pair though?" Maddie mused while frying bacon.

"He has four feet." I pointed out.

They all nodded and laughed. "Oh my god!" I said in realization. "We are totally going to see him shuffling down the road."

Maddie spit out her coffee she jsut took a drink of as we all laughed at what I just said.

See shuffling is this club type dance thats real popular in Cali. Drake does it like 24/7, it looks like he is doing the potty dance. We all call him happy feet.

We tease him relentlessly about it. Even last night Em and Jas got some jabs in. It was just Drake.

Drake shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me, I smiled widley and blew him a kiss. "Oh come on Dre babe you know I love you." I told him sweetly.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know Bella boo."

The front door opened and closed. "So we found one of each." Em said holding out a pair of each of the boys shoes. "Oh and some boots." He added in.

We all laughed. "One of each really?" Alice giggled.

They boys all nodded. "Good news is one is a right and one is a left." Edward said plopping down on the couch.

"Call em!" Luke said diving for the shoes. We all rolled our eyes.

After breakfast and a lot more jokes towards the boys we decided to go fishing.

--

I was outsides sitting by the campfire while everyone else cooked inside. We spent the day at the lake watching the boys fish.

I caught up with all my Cali friends and of course joey and Dre almost threw me in the water. Everyone made fun of Luke for having two different shoes on and we got caught in the raing and Drake had to run in the rain. It was a fun afternoon.

"Hey." I turned to the voice to see Edward coming out to jon me.

I smiled as he pulled up a chair beside me and sat down.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked casually.

"Just thinking." I replied before taking a sip of my wine me and the girls had got glasses of earlyer.

"Oh yeah about what?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "nothing imparticular." I said playfully.

He chuckled his beautiful sound and nodded. "Yeah Bella Swan not thinking of anything imparticular, I'm so sure." HE rolled his eyes

I laughed lightly. We sat in silence just listneing to the fire crackle.

"So you seem close to them." He said referring to my friends from California.

"Yeah I am." I said smiling to myself.

"So can I ask you something?" He said suddenly serious.

I looked up at him. "Sure."

"Then why did you come home?" He said rather harshly.

I looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" I said taken aback.

"I mean you came home with this whole sob story about how you needed your friends, but you had friends there so why are you really here Bella?" He sounded truley angry for what I don't know.

"I came home because when I left here I was upset and hurt and realizing all I ever was, was your girlfriend. I didn't know how to be Bella without Edward. Everyone looked at me like I was _broken._ Like I was _Nothing. _So I left because I needed to be my own person." He was shocked by the strength in my voice.

"So I left on my own to live my life without you. And I found amazing friends. Friends that understood, and were there when you weren't. But I lost who I was here in California, I lost my childhood with Jazzy I lost my friendship with Rose and Em so I came home." He just stared silently as I continued my story.

"I came home to find myself again. But I ended up just getting more lost then ever." I finished quietly staring back out at the fire.

He was stunned silently for a few moments before he spoke up. "Why are you lost Bella? You got what you came for."

I shook my head as tears welled in my eyes. "I don't know. All I know is I feel like i'm drowning and I can't remember which way is up." Tears where thick in my voice.

He reached out to touch my arm but I pulled it back quickly. "I get it Edward you feel threatened because I had a whole life without you in it. A good one. I wasn't sad and heartbroken pining over you the whole time." I said bitterly.

"Bella all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

I laughed bitterly. "Right that's why your marrying my cousin." I challenged.

He shook his head and stood up to walk away. He got about 5 feet before he turned around.

"You know what Bella you wanna talk truth then lets talk truth. You came back for me. Just admit it already. And now _your _threatened because I didn't sit around and wait for you."

I stood up angrily to face him. "You cheated on _me! _So don't try and play the victim here. I am planning your wedding! So don't pull the I came back for you crap."

"Why didn't you?" He asked angrily.

I looked at him like he was dumb. "Why didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you come back for me?" He said a little less forcefully.

I took deep breath and shook my head. "Edward I can't do this." I said walking past him towards the house.

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Bella."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You are one of my best friends and I am so happy to have you back. You're right. I'm jealous, I'm jealous they got to be with you when I couldn't" He said with nothing but complete sincerty.

"Oh and I know you didn't come back for me. You have been nothing but supportive in a difficult situation. Thank you." He added on.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry too." I whispered. He nodded and held me in his arms.

--

"Ohh are we having a girls night." I said happily skipping into Maddies and Dre's room. Lo and Mad were sitting on the bed talking.

The laughed and called me over. I hopped on the bad with them.

"So how have you been Bell?" Maddie asked me.

I shrugged sadly remembering my conversation with Edward. "Okay it hasn't been exactly easy lately."

They nodded, kind of knowing the whole Edward situation.

"Hows that going." Lo asked softly while rubbing my arm.

I shrugged again. "It was hard at first, but now she's gone so it's like me and Edward get caught up in who we used to be. But she comes home next week and it's just not going to be easy."

It was true me and Edward are back to where we were before. We spend time together all the time, were close again, best friends like before but I think we sometimes forget he has a fiance.

"Bella you and Edward were a long time ago. I mean you dated Joe in between then." Maddie said trying to understand why it was hurting me so much.

I nodded. "I know. I do. But It was never the same. With Joey I mean." I tried to explain.

"I think in the back of my mind I always believed me and Edward were meant to be. That we would somehow make our way back to eachother and have our happy ending." There smiles turned sad and sympathetic.

"But he's getting married. To my cousin. And I think what hurts the most is knowing its over. It's never going to happen." I finished sadly.

"Oh Bell." Loe said laying her head on my shoulder.

"When you left, without telling us I might add." Maddie said glaring playfully at me.

I made a face. "I'm sorry it was last minute." I said guiltily.

The laughed. "It's okay we understand." Maddie said. "We all knew you were going home for Edward." she concluded.

I nodded softly. "I know. I think I convinced myself over and over it wasn't for him. But deep down It was. That's what hurts knowing I was to late." I said as a silent tear fell down my cheek.

Lo wiped it gently. "Yeah we all knew Bell. Even Joey, and it killed him." She said softly.

That just brought a whole knew round of guilt. More tears began to fall and I wiped them away quickly.

"I never meant to hurt Joey. I really didn't. I love him so much, I truly did love him but after the last time we broke up I had to get out of there. So I left." I said remembering my last few weeks in California.

"We all missed you Bella. Ever the guys, and eventually Joe got better and the you called him. The night you found out they were engaged andhe came running. As always." Maddie said.

They all were on team Joey. They all believed he was my ment to be as everyone here thoought Edward was. So they were fighting for him.

I closed my eyes as more tears fell. "Guys I never meant to hurt him. Ever, I love him so much." The last part came out as a whisper. "But me and Joe both know we aren't meant to be together. We both know that we aren't some epic love story, were just Joey and Bella."

The nodded slowly. "Okay Bell. We get it just don't hurt him. We love you so much and want you home but if this is your life now that's fine we will support you in whatever you do." Lo said sincerly.

"But we are just saying maybe you are to busy concentrating on how you didn't get your happy ending with Edward to see you can have one with someone else who had always loved you and been there for you. We just want you to be happy babe." She finished wiping the remains of my tears.

"Yeah hun we were talking and you know we always believed you were supposed to be with Joe but now seeing you and Edward together we know. It's him. The way you look at eachother it's like you could see right through eachother." Maddie said explaining much of how our relationship really was.

"But the thing is because of that we just want to make sure you get passed this." She finished sadly.

I nodded. "Thank you guys. I will be okay I promise." I said sincerly and we all group hugged.

"Ohhh girls night!" Joey said in a high pitched girl voice.

We all broke apart and laughed as the boys all ran in and jumped to join us on the bed.

We all settled down me between Joe and Lo Maddie on the other side of Lo with Dre and Luke towards the feet with his head in Lo's stomach.

"Go turn off the light." Maddie instructed to no one inparticular.

"Noes goes!" I shouted putting my finger on my nose. The rest did quickly and Luke lost.

"Haha." We all laughed as Luke got up reluctantly to turn off the light.

He came back and layed down in his. This was a very uncomfortable way to sleep. 6 grown adults on one bed. Not fun.

"More Dre you knee is in my side." Lo complained.

"This isn't Burger King you can't always have it your way." He said in a very strange voice.

I looked at Joey confused and he just shook his head and shrugged. We all laughed.

"Oh you guys so last night it was so funny," Luke started out very excitedly. "We were fishing and me and Joe were slapping eachother right. . ." He went on telling some ridculous story as all the guys laughed hysterically.

I looked at Lo and she made a face like "wow there retarted."

"Then his cheek was all red." He finally finished and they continued to laugh.

"So basically you all slapped eachother." I summed it up skeptically.

"Yeah!" Dre said happily.

".Wiered." Maddie said voiceing my thought exactly.

"Nuhuh. It was cool." Joey argued.

I laughed and shook my head. "Wow I missed you guys." I said sincerly.

They all smiled and I think Luke even awed. "We miss you too Bell." Lo said squeezing my hand.

**So what do you guys think. Please review!**


	10. Why Did I Come Home?

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Enjoy=)**

Chapter 10- Why did I come home?

_Bella Swan_

**Monday.**

We all drove home Sunday afternoon and everyone left back to California. I missed them all so much It was an amazing weekend.

Today me and Edward have to get back to work. I think we have a meeting with the priest today. I'm not sure exactly.

As we were driving one of my all time favorite songs came on the radio. I immediatly turned it up to where it was blasting and began dancing to the music.

"Really B? Journey?" Edward asked skeptically.

I fake glared at him. "Oh come on Eddie we both know you know all the words." I giggled.

"_Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world." _I started singing unbelievably off key and loudly. "_She took the midnight train going anywhere."_ I finished.

Edward was cracking up at this point. "Oh my god stick to writing Bella." He teased.

I just continued singing and dancing like an idiot. "_They can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on!" _He was still laughing hysterically at me.

"Come on Eddie. You know the words!" I shouted and he just laughed.

I continued singing and he finally joined in on the chorus singing just as badly as me. I laughed my head off and we finished the song. It was jsut like old times.

"What are you doing to me Bells. Your turning me into a teenager again." He teased once the song ended.

"Oh you know those were the best days of your life." I winked teasing him.

He chuckled and shook his head because that was the song that was on next. I began dancing and singing to Kellie Picklers country song as we continued on to the church.

I was thinking in the back of my mind how much that song reminded me of Edward and I, I was just hoping he wasn't listening as closley as I was to the lyrics.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tuesday.**

"Ali make popcorn." I whined.

We were spending some girl time together because we haven't in a really long time. Rose and I were trying to pick out a movie while Alice made snacks.

"Ohh My Best Friends Wedding!" Rose said pulling out the DVD happily.

I laughed. "Thats what we _always _watch." I reminded her. Because well it's true.

She pouted. "Fine Maid of Honor."

I laughed. "Rose that's like the guy version of the same movie." I commented because well it's true.

She laughed. "Well if you would let me watch the real one I wouldn't have to watch the guy version!" She argued playfully.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Fine we can watch it."

She lit up and jumped to put it in. Alice came in with a bunch of snacks in her arms. We all sat on my bed and layed out or junk food in front of us.

"Again?" Alice asked once she seen the movie.

I pointed to Rose and shrugged. "Rose picked."

She rolled her eyes but we all watched happily even if we have seen this movie _way _to many times to count.

"Where is Hales?" I asked suddenly.

"With the guys." Rose rolled her eyes and took a drink of our apple martini's we made.

Girls nights are so much better with alcohol that we are now old enough to drink. Legally anyway.

"That's not safe." I said referring to Haley being with her father and uncles. Lets just say last time the babysat it didn't end well. The tied pillows and bubble wrap around her and were tossing her back and forth.

"They promised nothing dangerous." Rose said looking nervous. Me and Alice nodded nervously too.

We continued to watch the movie and laughed and awwed at all the right parts. But at the end the movie felt all to familiar. It hit home way to hard.

I broke down. The girls became immediatly concerned. "Bellie whats wrong?" Alice asked pausing the movie at the climax.

"That's my life." I choked out.

"What?" Rose asked and Alice just shrugged.

"I'm Julia Roberts. I'm the bitch in love with a guy getting married to someone else." I explained.

Realization hit them and they laughed lightly. "Bells your not a bitch. And you are not her. Your not trying to break up them are you?" Rose asked more for me to admit to myself than her.

"No." I said sadly.

She nodded. "Exactly see it's just a movie. You are a much better person."

Alice nodded. "Yeah Bells. Don't get upset your going to be fine." The hugged me reassuringly and my tears died down.

"Thanks guys." I said sincerly. They smiled and we continued to watch the movie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wendseday.**

"So Abs comes home Friday. Are you going to come with me to pick her up?" Edward asked conversationally.

We were sitting in a waiting room to make sure the ice sculptor Abbie wants will be ready in time. Yes an ice sculptor. Ridiculous if you ask me.

"She comes home Friday already?" I asked sort of suprised. Wow that was fast.

"Yeah it was quick huh?" He laughed a little.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You miss her?"

He just nodded with a blank expression. "Ya." He said shortly.

I didn't question his odd behavior I just smiled.

"Um I don't know If I'll go though. We will have to see." I answered his earlyer question.

He nodded. "Okay thats fine."

I don't know if I'm going to be up to sitting in a car for 2 hours with them on the way home. I will have to find an excuse.

"So Joe's coming back tonight." I told him.

He looked at me confused. "Why?" He said almost to bitterly.

"He has business in Seattle but he wants to stay with me." I shrugged.

"Ohh so what are you guys going to do tonight then?"

"He is taking me to dinner and then dancing." I cringed. I suck at dancing. I am not at all cordinated but Joey loved taking me.

"Dancing?" Edward raised eyebrows skeptically.

He knows I hate dancing. "You hate dancing."

I made a face and nodded. "I know its absurd right. I'm and awful dancer. But Joe wants to go."

He laughed and looked up "Your a wonderful dancer." He said under his breath.

"What?" I asked completley confused.

"Your a great dancer B." He said sincerly.

I looked at him like he grew a third head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He confirmed.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Sure it was always you." I said referring to who made sure I didn't fall on my face.

He laughed. "It was not. Watch stand up." He said standing up and reaching for my hand.

"What?" I asked confused and looking around the room. There was slight music playing in the background. "Edward what are you doing?" I hissed under my breath.

He laughed and just pulled me up by my hand wordlessly. He put his hand on my waist and held the other in his own.

"Showing you that you are not a horrible dancer." He said dipping me suddenly making me laugh at the sudden movement.

He pulled me back up smiling crookedly.

"In the middle of the waiting room?" I asked laughing as we moved around.

"In the middle of the waiting room." He confirmed with a nod. He twirled me around quickly and pulled me back to his body.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You are a strange one Edward Cullen." I teased.

"Hey you will go dancing for Joey, so you can at least dance with me in the waiting room."

I rolled my eyes again. "What is with you and competing with Joey?" I asked curiously. He always seems to have this dislike, and jealously towards him.

"I don't." He said shortly twirling me again.

I looked at him like "yeah okay." and he just smiled back.

"Everyone is staring." I whispered to him.

He chuckled loudly apprently not caring he was loud. "So." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and we just continued to dance while everyone stared at us like we were crazy. And who knows, we probably are.

"Just remember you were my Bella long before you were his." He said very territorial. Suddenly bringing up the Joe thing again.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Would you like to pee on me." I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Just saying." He shrugged before dipping me again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thursday.**

I was lying on Joey's lap as we were sitting in my living room watching my fireplace crackle.

"Do you remember that moment as a kid." I started out laying flat on my back so I could see Joe. He looked down at me curiously.

"When it was about fall time and all the leaves were changing color. You would be riding your bike or just playing in the grass outside but then for a few moments. . . before it got dark. There would be a moment when the sun was setting in a beautiful cloudless sky. When everything just stopped." He was staring at me playing with my hair as I stared at the ceiling.

"It was so peacful and quiet. For those few minutes while you watched it made you feel so safe. . ." I trailed of and it was silent for a moment.

"Then the sun sets and it got cold and dark and life began again." I finished finally looking a Joey.

"Do you remember?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yeah I do."

"I wish I could find that peace again. That moment where everything was just so beautiful, and when it seemed like time stopped to let you enjoy it. I want to feel safe again." I finished in a whisper.

He continued to stroke my hair in silence as he muled over what I just said.

"I just feel like I have no idea where my life is going. I fell lost and scared and I just want to fell safe again. I want peace. I want to be happy." The last part came out more as a whisper, as I was afraid my voice would break.

"Bella honey, you are going to be fine. You are 22. Life is supposed to be uncertain right now." He said softly. I just nodded.

"What do you think of Edward?" I asked suddenly.

"Edward?" He questioned.

I nodded and turned back on my side so I could look at the fire.

"Um he seems like a good guy. I know he has probably made some mistakes but deep down he is genuinely a good guy."

I nodded with tears in my eyes that greatfully he couldn't see. "He is." I whispered.

"And he loves you Bell. So much. I can promise you that." He said very softly.

I quickly wiped the one stray tear that silently fell.

"So whatever happened with you two, whatever thing makes you feel like you lost, like your not good enough or that you failed, you need to let go of. Because he loves you. None of it was your fault. Life just got in the way." He said strongly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered as the remainder of my tears fell onto his knees.

He laughed lightly. "Bella you never hurt me. You made me happy, you gave me joy. But never hurt." He said sincerly so I couldn't not believe him.

I nodded and we continued to sit in silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Friday.**

My phone rang and I immediatly picked it up as I got ready to go with Edward to pick up Abbie. I couldn't fina an excuse and Edward guilted me into it.

"Hello." I answered rushed.

"Hello Isabella Swan?" A very professional voice asked.

"Yes." I answered confused.

"This is Patricia from Media California." Oh it was work.

"Oh yeah Hi." I said confused still.

"I have Mr. Lawerence on the line. He needs to speak to you." That was my boss.

"Yes of course." I said sitting on my couch to listen. She transferred me over and I waited to hear what he had to say.

"Hello Bella." I more friendly voice said.

"Mr. Lawerence how are you?" I said polietly.

"Good. Good. How's Forks treatin ya?"

"Good. It's nice to be home." I said truthfully but wondering what this call was about.

"So Bella I'm sure you know I didn't call you to check up on you."

I laughed. "I didn't think so."

"Bella I haven't gotten work from you in a few weeks now. We have deadlines so I can't just dismiss it."

"I know I'm sorry I have just been busy settling in and I'm planing a wedding so-" He cut me off.

"Yes Bella I understand. But with the economy the way it is I can't afford to keep someone on staff who isn't doing there work."

"Mr. Lawerence I am very sorry. But as you know I am working on my second novel and it's hard to do both." I tried to explain.

"Yes Bella I understand. But unfourtanetly I'm sorry I have to let you go." He finally concluded.

My heart sunk. What was I going to do now. I needed a job. "I understand. I am very sorry and thank you so much for the opportunity." I said professionally.

"Your very welcome Bella. You were a joy to work with. Take care." He said then hung up.

I slowly pulled the phone from my ear and sat in silence. I wasn't sure where to go from here. After my next book's out then what do I have to do. I needed a job. A career.

"Hey Bells what time is Ed coming for you." Alice asked walking out of her room putting on some earings.

She looked at me and knew something was wrong. "Bella what's wrong."

"My boss just called. I got fired." I said holding up my phone. Still in shock from what just happened.

She gasped and ran over to sit beside me on the couch. "Oh my god Bella. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean what do I do from here?" I asked sadly.

"Oh Bellie." She said stroking my hair. "I'm gonna get someone to cover for me at the store and I'm going to call Rose." She said pulling out her phone.

A little while later Rose made her way over and we all sat around and talked about what I'm supposed to do now.

"You can always get a job here honey." Rose suggested.

Me and Alice shook our heads. "There is not a writing company in Forks worth it." I said quickly.

She just nodded sadly. "You have to do something though. I mean I know you don't need the money but still." Alice said voicing my thought exactly.

I sighed. "I know. Ugh. This sucks." I said pouting.

All the sudden the door opened. "B you ready?" Edward called coming into the house. Crap I forgot to call him.

"Hey you ready. . Hey guys." He said confused when he seen Alice and Rose beside me.

They both waved. "I am so sorry Edward i'm not going to make it. I should have called i'm sorry. I just spaced." I apologized quickly.

"Oh it's okay Bells. What's up?" He asked concerned when he noticed none of us where in a good mood.

"Oh uh I just got fired." I said in a defeated voice.

"Oh my god Bell are you okay?" He said rushing me into his arms. I just nodded against his chest.

"Yeah I just need to figure out what to do now." I said laughing sadly.

He pulled back and nodded. "Yeah do you need any help?" He asked sitting down.

"Don't you need to go get Abbie." I reminded him.

He looked at the door and nodded. "Yeah I do." He checked his watch.

"I'm okay." I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

I nodded and rubbed his arm. "Yeah I'm fine. I got my girls." I said gesturing to Alice and Rosalie who were sitting quietly on the couch.

He looked and nodded. "Okay but were going to talk about this later okay." He said walking towards the door.

I followed him and nodded. "Okay." He kissed my forehead and walked down the walk.

I closed the door and sat in between the girls and sighed.

"Remind me why I came home?" I asked sarcastically.

They smiled sadly knowing losing my job was only one of the many things that got ruined by me coming home.

"Come here honey." Rose said pulling my feet in her lap and my head in Alice's.

"You will be fine. You are a brilliant writer and an amazing person. You came home for this right here. You have us." Alice reminded me.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

We were all going to brunch at Edward and Abbie's house to welcome her home and talk about all the wedding details. Fun.

I haven't seen or talked to either of them since Edward left yesterday so I don't know if she is happy with what we did or not.

"Hey babe you ready?" Alice asked looking as gorgeous as every in a nice little cocktail dress. Apparently it was a fancy brunch.

"Two minutes." I called from my bathroom and applying the last touches to my hair.

"Hurry Bell." She yelled back. I rolled my eyes at her unpatience and walked out.

"So." I said twirling in a circle. "How do I look."

Alice squealed and clapped. "Gorgeous." She said excitedly We both giggled and hooked arms to make our way to the lovely couples house.

--

We all were gathered around there beautiful living room with fruit and breakfast on the coffee table for us to eat.

"So I would love to thank you Bella for everything you did while I was away." She started out sweetly I just smiled and nodded.

I was sitting on a couch in between Alice and Edward. Jas and Rose were on the love seat and Haley and Em on the arm chair, and Abbie was standing before us apparently making some grand speech.

"But. . ." She continued on. "Now that I'm back the fun's over." She said directly to me and Edward, before turning around and pacing back and forth while she talked.

I looked at Edward and mouthed "fun?" He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Um honey? Fun?" He asked her.

"Yes fun. Like getting in cake fights and dancing in ice sculptor waiting rooms." She said again directly to us.

Everyone else stayed silent and tried to hold back there laughter. Me and Edward just smiled sheepishly and tried to look guilty.

Once she turned her back to us again I smacked Edawrds arm. "You told her." I whisper yelled.

He shook his. "No." He whispered confused.

"Then how?" I asked half laughing as quietly as possible I might add.

He just shrugged and shook his in disbelief as we laughed silently.

"So now we only have two weeks and a lot to do. Bella what do we have left?" She asked me in an all buisness tone. I swear this woman was a general in the military.

"Um we have the guy's tux. Final dress fittings. Food orders and the bachelor and bachelortte parties." I recited like an othe.

She nodded satisfied and clapped. "Alrighty then we will start on Monday. I am going to need, Alice and Bella Monday. All of you Tuesday. Oh I really need you all to be focused, I don't want slacking or jacking around. Im going to need. . . " Her voice trailed off as she continued to bark instructions at us.

We all nodded and smiled kind of scared of her at the moment.

"Now please eat." She said in her normal human voice and sat down on her queen looking chair as we all began getting our food.

She looked like she was observing us and what we ate on her high horse. I looked at Rose who made a scared face at me and I nodded back.

Wow this is going to be a _fun _two weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday.**

"Oh my god so Abbie is insane. That speech yesterday was freaking scary." Alice said sitting on her chair around Rose's patio table with a cup of coffee.

I nodded with my eyes wide. "Right. I think even Edward thought she was a little crazy." I agreed full heartedly.

"So you guys really got in a cake fight?" Emmet asked excitedly. Everyone turned there full attention on me.

I giggled. "Yes. He threw cake at me because I wouldn't try it because I was full from him making us try like _every _cake they had. Then it went bad from there. We got in trouble and that ended that." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

Everyone laughed lightly. "But I seriously have no idea how she found out. She is crazy. Even the dancing. I mean how does she know. I swear it's like she was keeping tabs on us." I said still trying to figure out how she found out.

"Could you blame her." Rose scoffed before taking a drink.

"Excuse me. What's that mean Rose?" I asked taken aback.

She put her cup down and leaned forward a little more. "I mean seriosuly Bella. It's you and Edward, One you dated for like a million years and almost got married." I widened my eyes in shock. How the heck did she know.

I shot an angry look at Alice who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"And Two." Rose continued on. "You guys flirt in front of her I couldn't imagine when your alone." She finished sitting back and taking her mug again.

"We do not flirt!" I whined.

They all laughed and I looked around confused. "We don't flirt." I said again.

"Honey you guys flirt." Jasper said sweetly to me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever me and Edward don't flirt.

"Oh so you guys getting in a food fight and dancing in the waiting room isn't flirting?" Rose challenged.

"Nooo." I said not totally convincing even myself. "It's just us being. . . well us." I finished.

"Exactly." Alice added and Rose nodded. I just rolled my eyes and took a drink angrily.

"Okay okay Eddie and Bellie love eachother we all know that." Emmet said quickly and I made a face at him like what the heck. "But am I the only one who heard Rose say _married_ ?" I groaned secretly hoping nobody caught that.

"Yeah what the heck." Jasper said remebering.

"Alice I can't believe you told her." I said angrily.

"I can't believe _you _didn't tell me." Rose said in a hurt way.

"Yeah Bella what the heck?" Emmet asked confused as ever. Jasper nodded along with him.

"Okay before you go on. For the record I didn't tell her." Alice said defending herself.

I looked at Rose curiously. "Who told you?"

"I can't say." She said quickly looking away.

"Okay Rosie, honey, only three people know so I don't think it's going to be hard to figure out." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Whos the three?" Emmet asked curiously.

"Me, Ali and Edward." I said simply.

"And Joe." Alice reminded me.

I gasped. "It was Joe." I said accusingly at Rose.

She smiled sheepishly. "He thought I knew." She defended.

I groaned. "I'm going to kill him. He told Alice too."

"Where is Joe anyway?" Jasper asked curiously, he must have just realized he hasn't been around the last few days.

"He's in Seattle for business the weekend." I said waving it off.

"Okay yeah yeah. Back to the marriage stuff." Emmet said impatiently.

"Yeah Joe didn't really know anything. So dish." Rose said sitting forward to hear me better.

I groaned and told them the story. Well Rose, because Jasper and Em knew half of it.

They all sat back in shock as I finished. "Ugh I can't believe he made me tell everyone. Why did I ever tell him?" I mused mostly to myself.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Jasper asked just as hurt as Rose.

I groaned again. "I mean common guys. He is all your friend too. I mean he's your brother." I pointed to Em. "And pratically yours." I said to Rose.

"It's just complicated. I didn't want any of you to hate him."

They all nodded in understanding. "Wow he has some nerve." Rose said silently to herself. We all looked at her questioningly.

"Well when everything happened with Abbie I chewed him out. Of course." She waved her hand like it was expected because well it is. "And he gave me this whole sob story about how you left him for California so not to blame him for moving on." She spit out angrily and rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah he tries to blame me all the time." I said like it was no big deal.

"What an ass." Jasper mused.

We all nodded and sat in silence drinking our coffee.

"Uncle Edward's an ass?" Haleys little voice asked.

We all turned to look at her shocked, none of us realizing she came outside.

"Haley! Dont' say that. That's a bad word." Rose said quickly. "But yes uncle Edward's and ass." She concluded pulling Haley in to give her a kiss.

Haley just nodded and ran back into the house. We all burst out laughing once she was gone.

"Wow do you think we are going to ever get used to having a kid around." I mused.

We all laughed. "Eventually. But by then _she _will be old enought to cuss." Alice said.

Rose smacked her playfully. "No she will not cuss." Rose said motherly.

We all laughed. "Rose you had like the biggest potty mouth at 14." Jasper chuckled.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Yeah so."

Our laughing died out and we sat in silence once again.

"What do you think Edward and Abbie are doing right now?" Emmet asked curiously.

Alice, Jasper and I all turned to look at him like he was crazy. Why in the heck would we wonder what there doing.

"I bet there doing it." Rose said quickly.

All three of us turned our heads to give her the same look.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"What she was gone for a month. What do you expect." Rose said shrugging.

I just shook my head and laughed.

"No I bet she has like scheduled times for them to do it." Alice added in confidently. She was apparently joining there odd conversation.

Then Jasper burst out laughing suddenly. We all looked at him to explain.

"No I could see it. Like I could imagine in there room like a schedule." Jasper said still laughing.

We all joined in. "Okay really guys. Why are we talking about Edward and Abbie's sex life?" I asked them like they were insane.

"I don't know?" Alice said as if she truley didn't even realize we were talking about it.

"Are you still a virgin Bells?" Rose asked suddenly.

I spit out my coffee slightly that I just took a drink off. "What is with you today Rose?" I asked her laughing.

She just shrugged. "Is that a yes." She asked suggestively.

"Yeah Bella are you?" Alice said getting excited with this conversation.

"Ahh I can't hear this." Jasper said covering his ears. "She's like my little sister."

Emmet boomed his laughter. "What Jazzy? You don't want to know if your sis has been getting it on."

"Em really?" I asked him.

He just smiled his dimply grin.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine. No i'm not." I said quickly.

Alice squealed and Rose smiled widely.

"Aww Jazzy our baby is growing up." Emmet wiped fake tears.

"How many guys?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Aw Alice." Jasper groaned putting his head in his hands.

I looked at them again in disbelief. "Really guys? We are talking about my sex life."

"Oh Bella you know we won't stop asking." Rose said in her we are going to find out any way voice.

I groaned. "Fine Joe." None of them looked suprised. "And. . . " They all leaned forward to hear who I had to say. "Luke." I cringed at the awkward memory.

"Luke!" They all said in shock.

I cringed and nodded. "Yeah it was an long, odd drunken night."

"Hasn't he been with Lo for like ever?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yeah like I said odd drunken night."

They all sat back satisfied they got it out of me.

"Well so you did learn something from us." Rose said proudly.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and Rose's proud faces.

We all fell back into silence for a moment.

"You know if Ed finds out he is going to flip." Rose said amused suddenly.

"Finds out what?" Jas beat me to the question.

"That Bella slept with Joe." She said happily.

"And why would he flip?" I asked confused.

"Because he is already extremely jealous of him anyway. And you never slept with him." Rose pointed out.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Oh my god he would."

They both looked extremely excited by this.

"So its not like he is ever going to find out." Emmet voiced my thoughts exactly.

"He will if we tell him." Rose said smiling evily.

"Rose no. Why would you tell him?" I said confused by her behavior today. She is acting much like she did in highschool. It's actually pretty entertaining.

"Because it would be funny." She said like it was obvious.

"Funny?" Jasper asked incredelously.

"Yeah I mean he would be so jealous and can't say anything because of Abbie. I mean after what he did to you he deserves to squirm." Rose said satisfied.

"Thats actually not a bad idea." Alice mused.

"What guys no. That's rude." I defended.

"Oh and cheating on you isn't rude?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"That's actually a great way to get him back." Emmet nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god you guys no." I whined.

"It's either we kick his ass or make him jealous Bella. You choose." Jasper said smugly knowing which I would pick. Apparently he liked the idea too.

"You guys are insane."

"What I won't just blurt it out to him. I'll do it slighly." Rose said confidently.

"Slighly?" I questioned.

"Yeah like I'll slip it in to the conversation."

"How the hell do you slip that I had sex with Joe into a conversation?" I asked her skeptically.

"Hmm I don't know." She mused.

I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

"You know what you can do." Alice chirped in. I groaned. "Be like 'oh aren't they so cute.' Talking about Joe and Bella. Then I'll be all 'yeah and they were each other's firsts how cute.'" Alice said.

"No that won't work. I think you should just be like oh did you know Bellarina got it on with Joey." Emmet voiced his opinion.

"No you have to make it not obvious or he is going to know we want to make him jealous." Jasper instructed them.

I was rubbing my temples suddenly getting a headache. "My friends are insane." I sang to no one imparticular as they all discussed how they were going to tell my ex-boyfriend I had sex with my other ex-boyfriend.

Wow I really need to look into therapy for these guys.

"Okay really guys subject change." I begged. Talking about my sex life is getting very old.

Rose huffed. "Fine."

We were all silent once again.

"So how did you sleep with Luke?" Rose asked curiously.

"Really?" I almost whined.

"Yeah I'm kind of curious about that too." Jasper added in.

"And you and Lo seem so close. It just makes no sense." Alice said confused.

"Spill Buddah." Em said seriously.

I looked at him curiously. "What did you just call me?"

He smiled cheekily.

"You so got that from Dre." I accused.

He nodded. "Yeah I told him he could you Bellarina when he wanted."

I rolled my eyes. Wow they are strange.

"So Luke." Rose asked impatient.

I sighed. "Fine. So this one night. . . "

**There it is. Let me know what you think. Review please=)**


	11. Bridezilla

**So this chapter is shorter than usual but I promise in further chapter's there is a lot of drama to come. I hope you enojoy. Dressed will be on my profile shortly=)**

**Ennjoy.**

Chapter 11- Bridezilla

_Bella Swan._

**Monday.**

I was standing on a pedistole while Alice fit my dress. Rose and I were talking about our old cheer routines and laughing.

"No the arms went like this." I said moving my arms in the motion. Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah that's right." She nodded.

Just then Abbie walked in with her clipboard that was like permanently attached to her hand.

"Bella please stop moving before Alice pokes you. We do not need blood on your dress." She said walking straight past us into the back to complain some more about something im sure.

Alice looked up with a smile like she was trying to hold in a giggle. I held my hand shaped like a gun against my head. Alice, Rose and I laughed. Very queitly I might add.

"By the end of next week I'm either going to shoot myself, or her. All I know is someone is dying." I whisper yelled.

Rose laughed and held up a finger to her mouth. "Shh." She said.

Abbie came walking back in. "Alice can you please hurry you still have Rose and Haley to do and you have been on Bella forever. We don't have time for you girls to be messing around." She said while turning on her heel back towards the back.

"Of course Abbie." Alice said sweetly to her back before kicking the air.

Rose and I laughed again.

"Bridezilla!" I said making a scary voice causing us all to laugh louder.

"Girls!" Abbie scolded from the back.

We all widened our eyes and laughed silently. "Oh my god." I whispered and we just continued to laugh as quiet as humanly possible.

--

"Alright Ab there all done come look." Alice called Abbie into the room after finishing Rose's dress.

Rose, Haley and I all stood in a line ready to be scrutienized by the she devil.

"The color is a little off." Abbie said scrunching her face up.

"It's the one you picked and you seen me making them for the last 4 hours why didn't you say anything?" Alice said letting her temper get the better of her.

"Well it looked fine until I see it on them. I mean look Rose looks washed out and it makes Bella look heavier."

I looked at Rose who wore the same expression I did. It was like "uh thanks?" She was talking about us like we aren't even here.

"I think they look beautiful." Alice defended. Me and Rose smiled at our teeny best friend.

The dresses were gorgeous. The are a deep forest green and full length. They have a sweetheart neckline that bunches in the middle and falls out loosely.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I guess they'll just have to do." She said with a wave of her hand to dismiss us as she walked off.

Alice looked at us like she was ready to attack. "Ali." I warned grabbing her arm and taking her to the dressing room with us.

"At least she didn't say anything about Haley." Rose said taking of Haley's dress.

"I would have killed her." I said so surely. I am very protective over that little girl, she knew better than to say anything.

"I mean she picked out the color. And it looked beautiful on you guys, Bella's skin always looks great with dark colors and your hair with dark. She is satan I swear." Alice growled angrily and we all laughed.

We all secretly started referring to her as Satan behind her back because well she was acting like it.

"How the hell am I going to deal with Edward marrying her." Rose said dramatically.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well Edward is pratically my brother. He literally like lives at my house. We hang out all the time. How am I going to be with her that much?" Rose complained.

Me and Alice laughed.

"Alice lets get started on my dress already!" Abbie shouted from the front.

Alice growled. I rubbed her back soothingly. "Deep breaths Ali, deep breaths." I encouraged.

She gave me a dirty look and me and Rose laughed as she stomped out of the dressing room to fit Abbie.

This should be fun.

--

"Oh you look beautiful." Rose gushed as Abbie stood on the pedistole on the gorgeous dress Alice made for her.

"It's amazing Alice." I complimented.

Alice smiled proudly. "Thank you." She beamed.

"What do you think Abs?" Alice asked her.

She looked in the mirror and we all held our breath for the she-devil's answer.

"I love it." She finally said and we all sighed in relief.

I was strapless sweetheart neckline with gathered skirt. It was beautiful, I was amazed at how talented Alice is.

"How's the fit?" Alice asked her.

"Oh it may need to be taken in a bit here." Abbie started naming off things that needed to be fixed while Alice went to work pinning and probing.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered to Rose.

She nodded. "Yep she will make a beautiful bride."

--

"So how was your morning?" Edward asked conversationally. We were walking on the pier eating ice cream.

I shrugged. "Okay. Abbie looks beautiful in her dress." I thought I should let him know.

He smiled.

"But I must warn you I may not talk to you for like a year after you get married." I teased.

"Why?"

"Because your fiance is a bitch. And I can say that cause she's my cousin." I added on quickly.

He chuckled loudly. "True. You can." He said still laughing.

I shook my head and we stopped to look over at the water. Well he was facing the water and my back was to the rail.

"She can't really be that bad." He tried to defend

I looked over at him with an exhasperated look. "Oh just wait till tomorrow." We all had a food testing tomorrow.

He smiled and nodded looking back out at the water.

"Yeah so if you don't see me for like a year after the wedding you know why." I teased nudging him playfully.

He glared at me playfully. "Why if she is the one your annoyed with do _I _get punished."

"Because your the one that brought her into our lives." I said dramatically.

He laughed. "Technically no dear, you did." He reminded me.

I nudged him again. "Fine but I can get away. You can't" I said raising my eyebrows.

He laughed again. "I guess that's just the price I have to pay. Oh and of course not seeing you for a year." He added on sarcastically.

"You think I'm kidding. I'm not." I said while he laughed.

"Okay Bella." He said clearly not believing me.

I smirked. "I'm serious Edward. I am going to go to Antartica and live with the penguins." He was laughing hysterically at this point.

"You can't go B. What am I going to do with out my best friend." He said so sincerly, that I had to look at him. His eyes held nothing but the same.

"You did it for four years. I think you will be just fine." I tried to say lightly but I don't think it came out that way.

"Who said I was fine." He whispered looking out at the ocean.

I looked back straight and took a deep breath. "You were fine."

"I might have been eventually but I won't be this time if my beautiful, charming, funny, smart, best friend leaves me again." He said smiling moving a stray hair from my face.

I smirked. "I think you would be just fine."

He chuckled, and I smiled wider.

"What are you guys doing here?" We heard a high pitched voice ask.

We both turned forward to see Abbie standing looking at us curiously.

"Hey babe just taking a walk." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Why?" She asked alomst annoyed.

I looked at Edward and we both stiffled our giggles. "Um because we wanted to." He said slowly trying not to offend her.

"Oh." She said. "Well I will be seeing you tomorrow right Bella?"

I nodded. "Of course." I smiled sweetly.

She smiled back. "Alright baby don't stay out late." She said giving Edward a quick kiss. He nodded and smiled.

"See you at home." He waved as she walked off.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Better make it two."

He chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder and we started walking back to our cars.

"Like I said B. I'm not letting you get away that easy." He winked and kissed the top of my head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tuesday.**

"Now can you _please _not get any food on the table cloths that would be great." Abbie said walking thtough the room.

We all nodded and smiled, but inside we all wanted to smack her.

Jasper came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "So how's my Bells doing?" He asked.

"Considering I have a clean record how long do you think I would get If I stabbed Abbie say with a giant fork?" I said eyeing the fork in my hand.

He chuckled and took the fork from me. "Okay I guess that answers my question. Let's not keep sharp objects around Bella." He laughed and I looked to see he was talking to Joey.

"Joe!" I said happily jumping in his arms. "How was buisness?" He had been in Seattle for a few weeks.

"Good." He looked around. "So it looks like your having fun." He said sarcasically.

I pouted. "Joe I need to get out of here." I whisper yelled to him.

He laughed and patted my head. "Sorry peach."

I glared at him. "What are you Luke now." I teased.

He laughed. "Sorry I just talked to him. His talking is contagious." I laughed and nodded because It was true.

"Bella break time is over. You still have silverware to go through." Abbie shouted across the giant ballroom hall we were in picking food, linens, silverware, center pieces and all of that.

We each had to fill out a paper of out favorite of each.

I looked at Joe and gace him the get me the hell out of here look. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, before sending me off pouting.

Truthfully I do not care what silverware she has at her wedding. Really.

I skiped up to Edward side. "So have you picked out the ever difficult task of silverware." I teased.

"Bella this is my wedding. Can you at least pretend to be excited." He said coldly before walking off to the next table.

I was taken aback by his tone. Why was he so mad at me. I walked over to him. "Edward I was joking honestly. Are you upset with me?" I asked him seriously.

"Oh course not Bella." He said sarcastically before once again ignoring me.

"Edward what the hell is the matter with you?" I asked him more forcefully this time.

He just walked away towards the backroom of the hall. I followed him angrily.

"Edward!" I shouted at him, everyone's eyes were on us, but I didn't care.

"Edward!" I said again and he finally turned around once we were alone.

"What Bella." He said harshly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked angrily.

"Who are you? Where is the Bella I knew who wanted to wait until marriage?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Joey and Luke. Your best friends boyfriend. You really get around huh." He crossed his arms smugly.

Ah so Rose finally told him. Did she have to throw in Luke too? Ugh I will have to thank her for this later.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Bella, your just not the girl I thought you were." He said coldly again, turning around to walk away.

"No!" I shouted making him turn around. "No you don't get to call me a whore! That girl your talking about got betrayed, she lost the love of her life to a whore. So no, you don't get to call me a whore." He looked shocked at my outburst.

"So what because I slept with a whore you wanted to turn into one?" He asked smugly.

"I make no apologies on how I repaired what you broke. So mind your own god damn buisness Edward." I said turnign around angrily.

I heard him sigh. "Bella!" He called out to me.

I just kept walking into the only person's arms I wanted to be in right now. Joe's.

"Bella!" He shouted again where everyone was so they all heard.

I seen, Jas grab him, from the corner of my eye and tell him. "She's not yours to take care of anymore man."

Edward sighed in defeat and ran his heands through his hair.

I went into Joes arms and he comforted me fromt he harsh words Edward said.

--

We had dance lessons next. Joy. I was gong to be with Joe though, thank goodness.

We all took our various spots on the dance floor and partnered up.

Joe was an amazing dancer and we were used to dancing together so I was actually enjoying myself.

"Are you okay?" He whispered referring to my fight with Edward earlyer.

I nodded. "Yep." I said quickly.

He nodded knowing I didn't want to talk about it. Joey was good at sensing those sort of thing from me.

He smiled evily at me. I smiled back. "What?" I asked slyly.

Then out of nowhere he dipped me making me laugh loudly.

"Oh my god." I said as he brought me up smiling widely.

I laughed at his cheeky grin and we contuinued to dance happily laughing and joking.

That was until I caught Edward's eye from across the room. He was now dancing with Rose and staring straight at me with an almost hurt expression in his eyes.

I couldn't understand why though. I quickly looked back up at Joe and smiled. He spun me effortlessly again making me laugh joyfully.

It felt good to let go and just have fun, even if it was only for a few moments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wedensday.**

"I don't see why _we _have to go for the guys' tux fitting." I complained for the hundreth time.

Rose, Alice and I were on our way to the tux shop because apparently we all needed to be there. It was ridiculous.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella were here so stop whining already. Just ignore Edward. Plus Abbie can't see Edward in his tux so she asked us to supervise."

"Don't worry Bell believe me he got an earful last night." Rose assured me.

To say everyone was pissed at him for what he said would be an understatment. Jasper was ready to kill.

I guess Rose knocked some sense into him.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly.

We walked inside and my breath caught. Edward was already in his tux, it was classic but had a satin green vest and bowtie makign his eyes sparkle even more than usual.

The sight of him made my heart ache as he had his perfect crooked grin platered on his face.

"How do I look?" He asked joyfully, standing proudly on the pedistol.

"Handsome." Rose commented beaming her perfect smile.

"Amazing." Alice said before his eyes fell on me.

I smiled tightly. "Perfect." I said barely above a whisper making his eyes fall into hurt before quickly turning back.

He smiled at us a turned around back to the mirror. We walked in further and I sat on Jazzy's lap.

"How are you Bells?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Fine."

He nodded curtly and kissed my temple.

"Okay your turn man." Emmet said coming out of the dressing room.

I smiled. "Looking good Emmy." I winked at him and he puffed out his chest. Everyone laughed and I hopped off Jasper's lap so he could go change next.

Edward got off the stool to let Em on. He turned to walk to me.

"B can we talk." He asked holding out his hand for me to take.

I looked at it hesitantly but eventually, slowly took and allowed him to help me up.

We walked out side, him still in his suit, around the block.

"Bella I am so unbelievably sorry about yesterday. I had absolutely no right to say those things to you. Your right it's your life and you choose how you want to live it." He started out animatedly trying to get me to understand.

"It's fine Edward." I said softly not sure what else to say.

"No B it's not. I should have never called you a whore. I guess I will always have feelings for you in a way so it still bothers me when I hear things about you like that." He said nervously.

I looked at him finally. "It's fine Edward." I repeated. "Water under the bridge." I smirked showing him I forgave him.

He let out a sigh of relief and wrapped me in a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him too.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't know why I said that. I don't think your a whore, your amazing." He said sincerly.

I smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

He nodded and we headed back.

"By the way. You look amazing in your tux." I said slyly. He beamed his crooked grin.

"Just how I always imagined." I said smiling up at him.

"Thanks B." He said with a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

We returened to the sjop and watched Jasper get fitted.

"Owow!" I wolf called once we walked in. "Looking good Jazzy."

He blushed and glared playfully.

I smiled widely winking and he smirked back.

Everyone laughed, used to our little exchange. It was nice to eb jsut the 6 of us again.

I know this will be one of the last times it will be like this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thursday.**

I heard a knock at the door so I hopped of my computer where I was doing nothing of importance and went to get the door.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Abbie said in a grave voice.

I looked at her confused but let her in. "Of course Abs come in." I said stepping away from the door so she could enter.

She sat on my couch stiffly and crossed her legs.

"Uh can I get you anything?" I asked polietly.

"No." She said sharply. I nodded and sat across from her.

"So what's up?" I smiled even though my stomach was doing flips.

"Bella it's about you and Edward." She said straight to the point.

I looked at her confused and nodded. "Okay."

"I understand you two will always have. . . a special bond of some sort. But the thing is Bella you left him. You walked out and said no. But I said yes. I fixed his broken heart and I said yes." I wasn't getting where she was coming from.

"Abbie I don't-" She cut me off.

"Now your back, all perfect as ever and I can see it's hurting him again. He had a hard time getting over you but I helped him. Me Bella, I was there when you weren't." I still had no idea where this conversation was going.

"So I guess what I'm asking you now is to back off. He still loves you Bell, he probably always will, you two may even been meant to be, but he is with me now. We are getting married next week and I need you to back off." She said her voice cracking slightly.

"Abbie, there is nothing going on between us. We are friends, what happened with us was a long time ago. We-" She held up her hand for me to stop.

"Bella don't give me that. While I was gone all you did was flirt, dancing in waiting rooms, cake fights, skate boarding. I mean he still has your prom photo up in _our _house. He still loves you Bella and always will. I came to terms with that fact but I need to know our marriage is going to work. I need it to work." She said desperatly.

"Abbie nothing will ever happen between me and Edward, I mean you guys are getting married, there is nothing between us." I tried to explain to her.

"I know Bella I do. I know because after the wedding I want to have nothing to do with you. Me or Edward." I was shocked, I couldn't even speak.

"I understand we are family, and I'm sorry It has to be this way but as far as I'm concerned, other than family gatherings and holidays, you don't exsist." She said harshly wiping one stray tear that betrayed her.

"Edward will never agree to this." I said confidently.

"He won't have to. Neither of us will tell him." She said in a threatening voice.

I just shook my head in shock. "Abbie if you are so afraid of Edward and I why would you give me something that will undoubtedly get Edward to pick me over you?" I asked truley curious.

I knew Edward, If he knew about this he would be furious. He would without a second thought pick me.

"Because I know you Bella. Despite this little disagreement. I know you are a good person and you would never do that to me because you love me and Edward." She said confidently and she was right. She knew I wouldn't.

"Abbie you can't do this. You can't keep me away from you guys. What about Rose, and Em, Jas, Ali, Edward and I are both friends with all of them."

She nodded curtly. "I understand that, so I will give you your friends. I will keep Edward away, and we will make new friends together." She said as if she was giving me a gift.

"Edward can't just stay away from them. What about Haley? His god-daughter." I emphasized. Rose was his best friend that he has known since he was born. There is no way.

"It will be difficult but he can see them when you aren't around." She said like it was a huge compromise for her.

I shook my head. "Abbie if you cared for him at _all _you wouldn't do this to him. He loves his friends so much." I tried to get her to see this will destroy him. He won't be Edward anymore.

"Then I guess that's up to you. If _you_ care for him at all _you_ will leave and give him his friends." She raised her eyebrow challenging me.

I looked at her once again in shock, not even able to come up with a response.

She stood up suddenly. "So I'm glad we agree. Think about what will be best for you two." She said before turning and leaving like a tornado that came in, turning my life upside down and leaving me alone to clean up the mess.

"What?" I asked the silence laying back on the couch.

What the hell do I do now?!

I stood up and began pacing, contemplaing whether or not to tell Edward about this.

The suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up without checking who it was.

"Hello?" I answered still irritated from mine and Abbie's conversation.

"Bell?" Loes voice rang through my phone. It immeditaly vbrought a smile to my face.

"Loey." I said almost in relief.

She giggled and all my irritation disappeared.

"What's up?" I asked happily now.

"Actually I have some good news." She sang into the phone.

"Oh really?" I asked agging her on.

"So I started my own publishing company."

"Oh my god Lo that's amazing!" I said happily.

She laughed. "I know! I'm so excited." I laughed at her ability to still act like a teenager.

"And I have a proposition for you." She sang again.

I laughed. "And what is that."

"I would like to make you my vice president!" She said excitedly.

I was once again shocked into silence. "You would be incharge of all the scripts thast come through, the publishing, you can stil continue to write your book, it could be amazing Bell." She continued once I didn't say anything.

"Oh my god Lo. Thank you so much but would I have to move back up there?" I asked carefully.

It was quiet for a moment. "Yeah." She said slowly. I took a deep breath and nodded to myself.

"Okay um. It sounds amazing. But it's kind of big, can I think about it and let you know?" I asked.

"Oh of course Bell! I understand completely take as much time as you need. It will be here if you want it." She said happily.

I smiled. "Thank you so much Loey. I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"I wouldn't want anyone else for the job. I love you too Bella." She sang into the phone before hanging up.

I stared at my phone for a few moment before closing it. What am I going to do now.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? **

**Let me know!**

**Please review. I enjoy them very much. You are all amazing.**

**Thanks=)**


	12. Bad Day

**I know an update already it's amazing. Well I got such an amazing response to the last chapter. I love you all so much and thank you.**

**Well here is the next chapter. Please enjoy=)**

Chapter 12- Bad Day

_Bella Swan_

**Friday.**

"Bell we have should all have lunch today without Satan, at that one resturant-" Alice stopped mid sentence once she walked into my room.

"Bells whats wrong?" She asked concerened.

I was _not _in a good mood today. It's now 11:30 and im still in my sweats in bed watching Friends. I didn't want to talk, or cry, or move. I wanted to stay in the safety of my bedroom for as long as possible.

Alice walked in further and looked at my tv. "'Friends?" She scoffed. "Bella what's wrong?" She asked knowing I only watch Friends when I'm depressed, mostly because no matter how upset you are that show can always make you laugh.

"Nothing." I grumbled, not really in the mood to talk.

She flipped on the light and opened my curtains. "Ahh Alice. What the hell. Turn that off." I growled. Getting irritated with my teeny best friend.

She turned around with her hands on her hips. "Isabella Marie Swan! It's almost noon. Get your lazy ass out of that bed." She half joked.

"Alice please just get out." I whined pulling my covers over my head.

I heard her sigh and felt the bed shift as she sat beside me.

"Bella honey seriously what's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell her. I had a _huge _decision to make. I did not want to talk right now. I wanted to wallow in peace, while I tried to comtemplate the meaning of my life at the moment. Because of late, it just doesn't seem worth it.

"Alice i'm fine just _please _get _out _of my room." I said a little more forcefully than I planed.

I heard her gasp lightly at my tone. But I really, really don't want to talk today.

"Bella, sweetie?" she asked softly. "I know the whole Edward thing is hard but honey locking yourself in your room isn't going to help. Lets get up and we will go out, and-" I cut her off.

"Honestly Alice, just get out. I do not want to go out. I want to be alone so if you could just get the hell out of my room I would greatly appreciate it." I said in an exhausted tone.

She stood up and nodded sadly. I instantly felt awful about it. She walked out of my room slowly turning off the light as she went.

I felt really bad about Ali but I can't handle that today. Not today.

--

I heard a knock on my door about a half hour later and I groaned.

"Bells?" Jasper said peeking his head through my door. He smiled and I just rolled my eyes and rolled over.

He chuckled. "Bell what's up? Alice said you are freaking out. You yelled at her?" He said in shock. I've never been one for yelling.

I just stayed silent under my covers. "Bella please. Get up. Common and apologize to Alice." He said trying to pull of my covers.

I stayed silent. "Bell please. Staying locked up in you room isn't going to help anything."

I sat up frustrated now. "Jasper honestly. Leave me the hell alone. Yes it's not going to help anything but you know what? I don't give a shit!." He looked suprised. He knows I only cuss when I'm pissed off.

"I am so _sick_ of everyone bugging me all the time. I can't do this today okay. For _one _day can't I be depressed, can't I be sad? The man I have _loved_ since 9th grade is getting married to my bitch of a cousin. I lost my job that I _loved. _My life is hell right now, and just for today I don't want to see the sympathetic glances, or hear you are stronger than this, or you will get past this. Because you know what Jazzy. I _won't _get passed it. I will never be the same after this. I am never going to be okay." He just stood in silent shock as I continued to take out my pent up anger on him.

"For just today can I _please_ wallow in my self pity without all of you bugging me." I layed back down emotionally exhausted from my rant.

"Bella?" Jasper said shocked. "Bella honey, are you okay?" He asked full of concern.

I sat up angry again. "No Jas I am not okay. I feel like my heart is in pieces, I am barely breathing. I can't do this." My voice started to crack. I continued in a whisper because my voice wouldn't allow much more.

"I am exhausted from pretending I'm okay. Pretending I am happy for him, pretending that every second of every day I'm doing everything in my freaking power to not break down. Do you know how it feels to wake up every morning and force yourself to live, because if you didn't, You would never get out bed again?" I was crying at this point and Jas had tears in his eyes too. He looked so hurt to see me in so much pain.

"Bell I have had my heart broken too." He whispered.

"Yeah I know Jazzy I do. But Alice is right in front of you, still waiting. Why you aren't back together is beyond me because she won't be there forever. Believe me. So get over yourself and be with the women you love." I lectured.

"Okay Bella. But we are talking about you. Will you please just come out." He begged.

"Jas no. I lost the love of my life, my job, and I just yelled at my best friend for trying to help me. So no. I won't." I said standing up taking my blanket with me.

"Bella?" He asked confused with my sudden movement.

"Just get out Jas." I said slamming my bathroom door.

After he left a few minutes later I sat on the floor wrapped in my blanket and sobbed. I cried for me and Edward, and for yelling at my two best friends in the whole world. I cried for everything I will never have.

I cried for the fact that _she _will be living out the life _I _was supposed to have.

--

Everyone was in my room, talking about me, and how worried they are. I just layed on my bathroom floor with my door locked.

Ocassionally someone would knock on the door and beg me to come out. But I would keep quiet. I really wish they would just let me wallow in peace.

"B?" Edward asked. I sat up quickly. He hasn't been here the whole time.

I heard everyone leave the room and shut the door quietly.

"B honey will you open up the door?" He pleaded with his velvet voice, it broke my heart to deny.

"Bella please. Tell me what's wrong."

Silent tears fell down my cheeks and I rested the side of my head against the door. How could I tell him. How could I tell him his fiance is forbiding us to see eachother.

I heard him sigh and slide down the door to a sitting position I'm assuming.

"Do you remember that day, it was like I don't know the 5th day of Sophmore year, and anyway you were having an awful day, So we ditched and I took you to the beach."

I cried harder at the memory. Because of course I remembered.

"We were the only ones there considering it was not beach weather." He chuckled at the memory and I smiled. It was raining pratically all day but we didn't care.

"And all day, all we did was be. We just laughed, and swam and didn't have a care in the world." He paused for a moment.

"Then the sunset came and we sat in the sand to watch it together. You remember what I told you?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

" I said ' I don't know what happened today to make you so upset, but you know you can always tell me. No matter what it is. I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I will be here.'" He finished and I had tears streaming down my face rapidly now.

"Then you told me, ' All you ever have to do is this. Just be here. You always make everything better.' . . But honey I can't be here if you don't let me. I can't make anything better if you shut me out. I just want to help you." He pleaded again.

I closed my eyes hoping that I would survive this. Hoping I would make it out okay. I would so much love to let him help me make this desicion. It was my happiness or his.

How do I even decide that? Who can make that type of decision? It was to hard, and as much as he wants to. No he can't help me.

I heard him sigh and stand up. It made me sad to hear him go. He touched the door lightly. "I'm still here B. I always will be." He whispered.

I stood up and quickly opened the door, just needing to be in his arms, he was walking towards the door. He turned around at the sound and smiled in relief.

He walked towards me and I ran into his arms wrapping my own around his neck.

I sobbed into his shoulder as he held me tightly. It's ironic how the person who is making you cry is the only one who can comfort you.

"Bella." He said sadly as I continued to hold on to him for dear life.

I cried in his arms for I don't know how long. He never complained he just held me tightly, as I did him.

Awhile later my door opened. We broke apart and I looked over to see Abbie standing there. Great just what I need.

"Oh well what's going on here." She teased but I could see her giving me a warning glare.

"Oh I was having a bad day so Edward was just comforting me." I explained quickly taking a step back, while wiping my remaining tears.

"Oh. Well Babe we have reservations at 7 so we need to get going." She said to Edward. Not even caring that I was just balling my eyes out for obviously a reason. She just ignored me as If I didn't exsist.

Well I guess she said that's how she was going to be so It shouldn't suprise me.

"Oh yeah. Uh." He said scratching the back of his neck. He turned around to face me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Edward I'm fine."

"Are you sure. If you need me I'll stay." I shook my head.

"No, go."

"If you want me to stay I'll stay." He said seriously.

I looked at Abbie as she stood there umpatiently, giving me a death glare.

I took a deep breath. "No Edward I'm fine really. Go with Abbie." I said nodding.

He nodded slowly and kissed my forehead. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking backwards.

I nodded. "Thank you." I mouthed and he smiled sweetly. Abbie gave me a nod of appreciation, like I did the right thing.

Then they left, like they should. Together.

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't break down again and sat on the floor putting my head in my hands.

I dialed the famliar number and waited well it rang. "Hello?" I smiled at the voice.

"Loe? It's Bella."

"Oh Bella that was quick." She laughed lightly.

I tried to laugh but it sounded strained. "Yeah. Um I'll take it." I said closing my eyes as silent tears streamed down my face.

"Oh Bell I'm so happy. It's going to be great. . . "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saturday.**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly better and also awful about how I treated everyone.

I walked out of my room slowly and into the kitchen to see Alice chopping fruit. She looked up when she heard me and smiled carefully.

"Hey." She said softly, as if she was afraid I would break.

"Ali. I am so sorry. I never meant to yell at you. I was just having an awful day. I am so so sorry." I pleaded and she smiled widely.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Bella. I'm sorry too. I was just trying to help. Jas told me about what you said honey. And your totally right. You deserved at least one day to be sad." I laughed lightly.

"No you were just trying to help. I'm sorry I lashed out on you."

"It's fine. All that matters is that your fine now." She said quickly dissmissing it. I nodded and she smiled widely.

She walked back over to cut the fruit for the fruit salad she was talking to Rose's today for lunch. I sat on the counter next to her. "So I kind of having something big to talk to you about." I said slowly.

She looked up curiously. "What is it Bellie?"

I took a deep breath. "Well um last night I got a job." I started out.

"Oh my god Bellie thats great." She said happily throwing her arms around me.

I laughed nervously about what I was about to say next. She pulled back suspiciously.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked with her hands on her little hips.

"Well the job is in Cali." I said slowly.

Her face fell slightly. "Okay. Um wow." She said backing up to stand against the counter across from me.

"Okay well, I'll go back with you." She said immediatly.

I shook my head and jumped off the counter. "No Alice I cant ask you to do that. This is your home. " I said taking her arms.

"It's yours too Bellie." She said sadly.

I smiled. "You know this is where you want to be. Jas is here, Rose, your new store. You belong her honey." She had tears in her eyes now.

"We came back her for eachother." She said her voice thick with tears.

"You came back here for me and I love you for that. But I need to leave honey, and I just want you to be happy, and this, here, home." I said gesturing around to our cozy home.

"Is what makes you happy."

"But I'm your roomate." She said sadly, it broke my already broken heart.

"Oh Ali." I whined hugging her, blinking back my tears. "You will be fine without me. You have all the people you love here."

"Not you." She said sadly into my chest. "And what are you going to do?"

"I arranged everything last night. I'm gonna live with Joe, I'm working for Lo, I'll be fine." I said quickly.

She nodded sadly. "When are you leaving?" She asked.

"March 21st." I said sheepishly.

"What! How?" She asked in shock.

"I'm leaving after the ceremony. I already cleared it with Abbie." I said quickly.

"And she was fine with it?" She asked skeptically.

I walked back to sit on the counter. "Yeah about that." I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh what?" She asked excitedly.

"Well um part of the reason, well most of the reason I was so upset yesterday was because of a conversation I had with Abbie the night before." I said raising my eyebrows.

"What did she say?"

"Well she pretty much told me after the wedding her and Edward are going have nothing to do with me."

"What!" Alice shouted.

I nodded. "Yeah. She said that she realize's me and Edward will always have something special but I need to back off because I left him, and now he is hers. And after the wedding she don't want me in there life."

Alice gasped. "Edward agreed to this?" She asked not believing he ever would.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. He doesn't know."

"Are you going to tell him." She asked angrily.

"No. I'm just going to leave and let them live there lives. I don't want to complicate things. If I don't go she was going to keep him away from you guys too and I don't want that."

He eyes widened in shock. "She can't do that Bells. He is all of our best friend, even yours." She emphasized.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I kno Alice, believe me I know, I thought _alot _about this and I just think this is the best way."

She sighed in her disapproving way, but nodded in understanding.

"So yeah as you can see she more than agreed to let me leave the wedding." I finished.

Alice smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I was so pushy yesterday I had no idea."

I shook my head. "No no Ali you didn't know. It's fine."

She smiled gratefully. "Alright let's go get ready." She said talking my hand dragging me into the bathroom.

I giggled but followed, wanting to soak up all the time I had left with my best friend.

--

Me and Alice walked in smiling and laughing. Which was such a relief to do. Im gonna my best friend so much. We have been together pratically every day for two years.

Jas, Em and Rose where sitting down on the couches talking. They all looked up and smiled in relief when they saw me. I felt so guitly, for worrying them so much.

"Hey your up with the living Buddah." Emmet boomed excitedly. Rose slapped his chest.

"Where happy your doing better." She said in a better way. I laughed, I'm gonna miss them.

It almost brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it.

"Oh you guys I am so sorry I was such a bitch yesterday. It was just a hard day-" Jas interuppted me.

"No Bells we get it. Were sorry. I'm just happy your okay." He said sincerely.

I smiled and walked into his open arms. "Thanks Jazzy." I whispered in his ear.

He laughed and pulled back, before sitting back down on the couch.

"So I actually have some big news." I said trying to sound excited. Alice rubbed my arm for encouragment and sat next to Jas.

"Oh my god your pregnant!" Emmet exclaimed as if he discovered gold.

Rose hit him again. "Uh Em you have to actually have sex to get pregnant."

They laughed and Emmet shrugged.

"Well actually I got a job." I said carefully.

"Bella that amazing." They all said in various forms at the same time.

I stopped them with my hand before they got to excited. "It's in California."

They all stopped. "What?" Rose finally asked.

"Loe is opening her own editing company and she wants to make me her vice president. And I thought alot about this you guys, I need to do this. I love you all so much but I just can't stay here."

"Bells you just got home." Rose said sadly.

"I know, I know but I can't be here especially with Edward and Abbie. I can't watch them live the life I was supposed to have." I finished sadly.

They all stayed silent, looking sad. "I know guys its going to be hard, but I promise it won't be like last time. We won't lose eachother this time." I said laughing lightly.

Rose kind of cracked a smile but they all stayed silent still. "Please guys. It would really mean alot to me if you guys could get on board." I asked hopefully.

Rose stood up immediatly, as if she just snapped back to the now. "Of course Bella. We will always support you babe. I'm just sad to see you go." She said giving me a hug.

I smiled. "Thank you. And I'm gonna miss you all so much."

"Why are you going to miss them?" Edwards voice said from the doorway. We all turned around.

He looked at me curiosly.

"Um I got a job."

"That amazing B!" He said happily running to lift me in a hug. I laughed.

He put me down smiling. "It's in California." I said slowly.

He backed up shocked. "What? Your moving back?" He asked almost hurt.

"Yeah It's like my dream job." I said making up a good excuse.

He just walked the other direction with a hand in his hair and I turned around to face the other two people I needed approval from.

"I think its great. But I'm gonna miss you Bellarina." Emmet said standing up to give me a hug.

"Thank You Emmy."

"Jas." I said turning to him. "You haven't said anything."

"Congratulations." He grumbled before walking out side. I sighed. "Jazzy!"

"Don't worry he'll come around." Alice said rubbing my back.

"Edward?" I turned to him expectantly.

He smiled tightly, his fake smile. "I'm happy for you Bella." He said stiffly.

"Thank you all so much. I just think it's time for me to go home."

"I thought you said Forks was home?" Edward asked bitterly.

"I said home is where the heart is and my heart just isn't here anymore." He had so much sadness in his eyes that I had to look away.

"So when you leaving?" Rose asked.

I looked at Edward sheepishly. "Um March 21st." I almost whispered.

"Your not coming to my wedding!" He asked hurt.

"No, no I am. I am just leaving after the ceremony. And I already cleared it with Abbie." I added in quickly.

He nodded stiffly. "Well thats great." He said sarcastically walking away to sit down.

I sighed. "I'm really going to miss you all. But I will visit all the time and you guys can even come see me. You can take Haley to Disneyland and stay with me." I tried to make them all happier. I hated seeing them so sad.

Rose attempted to smile but it failed. I sighed again. "I'm gonna go check on Jas." I said walking outside.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was laying in the grass stairing at the clouds. I layed beside him.

He looked at me then looked back up at the sky.

"Jazzy please talk to me." I begged.

"About what Bells? How your leaving us again! We just started getting close again Bella." He said angrily.

"Oh Jas. We will remain close. I promise."

"Yeah like last time. I didn't see you for 4 years Bella 4. I totally gave up hope and then you came home and we got close again. And now your leaving."

I sighed. "Jasper it won't be like that this time. We are older. I handled it all wrong last time. I was running last time."

"Oh and your not running now? " He asked harshly.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky too. "Jazzy please. I love you soo much, You are my best friend in the entire world. Please back me up on this." I begged.

"Why does it matter if I back you up or not? Your leaving!" He asked angry.

I sat up angrily. "Why does it matter? You are my best friend. One of the people who know me most in this world. It does matter! I am scared and broken Jazzy I can't do this without you. I won't make it." I started crying at this point. "I have to do it but I need you, I can't, I can't. " I couldn't talk anymore.

"Okay okay Bella come here." He said softly sitting up to wrap me in a hug.

"I will always support you. No matter what. It just sucks. But you are my best friend too and I can't make it without you either. Sister." He added hugging me tighter. More tears came.

"Thank you so much Jazzy. I love you." I whispered with a broken voice.

"I love you to Bella."

--

We eventually went back inside and I knew I had to talk to Edward too. He seemed upset also.

He was nowhere to be found though.

"Where's Edward?" I asked the room.

"He went out front." Rose said.

I nodded and walked out the front door.

Edward was right in front of me on the porch steps. He looked up to see me then back down at the ground.

I took a deep breath and sat beside him.

"Hey." I said softly.

He just nodded as a response.

"Edward please understand." I almost whined. "I need to do this. I know I was joking about leaving the other day, but this has nothing to do with that. I need to leave for me." I said wrapping my arm around his slumped shoulders.

"I meant what I said on the pier. I can't lose you again." He said in a rough voice.

I sighed and layed my head on his shoulder. "Oh Edward you won't lose me. Last time was different. I will always be here for you, even in a different state." I tried to lighten his mood.

"Is this because of Abbie?" He asked suddenly.

I immediatly tensed. "Uh what?" I tried to sound confused.

"Because you guys aren't getting along right now. Because if it is, I can maybe talk to her-" I relaxed.

"No no of course not. I just need to find my place in this world, and it's not here." I tried to explain.

He nodded. "I get that B I do. Just promise you'll come back." He said looking at me for the first time.

I smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course." I whispered.

He nodded satisfied and looked back forward. I sighed and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you B." He said softly.

I sighed shakily and blinked back my tears. "I'm gonna miss you too." I whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Sunday.**

I walked into my childhood home and smiled. "Dad." I called walking into the living room where he would be faithfully sitting.

"Bells?" He asked confused when I appeared in the doorway.

"Hey dad." I said smiling.

"Bells I wish you told me you were coming. I would have made dinner." He said standing up awkwardly.

I laughed. I'm gonna really miss my dad. "Dad we both know you can't cook." I teased.

He smiled his wrinkly grin and sat back down.

"So what are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"Um I have some news to tell you. I'm moving back up to Cali. I got a job there." I said quickly.

He nodded sadly. "That's great Bells. I'm gonna miss you though."

I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too dad."

"Well I was just watching the game." He said awkwardly.

"Of course dad. Put it on." I said gesturing to the tv and sitting beside him on the couch.

He smiled and turned back on his football game. I cuddled into his side and layed my head against his arm.

He smiled and kissed my head tenderly before returning to his game.

Sometimes no matter how old you get, a girl still needs her daddy.

I spent the afternoon being in the comfort of my home and my dad's arms.

"I love you dad." I whispered.

"Love you too kiddo." He said back sincerely.

--

Awhile later I made it over to the last person on my lists house. Jake.

I knocked on his old small house, but even it wasn't the nicest house I couldn't feel more at home here.

"Come in!" I heard someone yell.

I walked in slowly to see Billy sitting in his wheelchair in the living room.

"Bella." He greeted cheerily.

I smiled and made my way over to give him a hug. "Hey Billy, where's Jake."

"Out back in the garage." I smiled and nodded making my way to the back yard.

"Thanks Billy." I shouted as I walked out the back door.

I went happily to the garage I spent so much time in as a kid.

"Jake?" I asked walking around the corner inside.

"Bells? Hey." He said confused but quickly recovered standing up to give me a hug.

"Hey Jake. I just came to talk to you for a bit." I said sitting inside the car while he continued to work on the engine or something.

"Sure Bells whats up?" He said from behind the hood.

"Come sit with me." I requested instead of having this conversation with a red hood and hair.

He laughed and came around to sit in the other seat. "What's up Bella." He asked again.

I smiled. "Well I am moving back to California I got a job." I said still smiling hoping it would ease the blow.

His grin faltered a bit. "What Bell? Why?" He asked sadly.

I smiled sadly and rubbed his arm. "I can't stay here anymore Jake." I said sadly. "It's to hard to see Edward and Abbie, plus she pratically black mailed me into leaving." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"What?" He asked again in shock.

I then explained the story to him and he of course was upset. "So I just think it's easier for everyone if I leave. They all made it without me before."

He rolled his eyes. "Bella before was different. You were all highschool graduates, you all wanted to conquor the world on you own. You didn't think any of you needed eachother." He said strongly.

"Then you grew up. And you all realized you can't make it without one another. Bella if you think any of them will be okay without you, your mistaken." He said sitting back taking a sip of his hot soda.

I sighed and sat back too. "Maybe, but I can't think of any other way."

"Uh how about telling Edward." He said as if it were obvious.

I sat up shaking my head. "No I can't. I can't hurt him like that. And If I stay she will keep him away from his friends, and I can't do that to him."

"But if you leave your taking something far more important to him. You." I looked up to see nothing but seriousness on his face.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Ugh how did my life get so damn complicated." I whined.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "I don't think ever since ive known you, your life has ever been not complicated."

I looked at him confused. "Okay that made no sense, but I'm gonna miss you." I said smiling widely.

He smirked and nodded. "I'm gonna miss you too."

God. Why did this have to be so difficult.

**What did you think? Let me know. **

**Please review=)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	13. Friends

**AN Thank you all soo much. I broke 100 reviews I am so excited. You all are amazing. I love you all.**

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 13- Friends

_Bella Swan_

**Monday.**

"So I heard you are all going to Rose's tonight." Abbie said in a warning tone.

We were at the floral shop, making sure the arrangements were right and will be ready by Saturday.

I rolled my eyes. "You have already chased me out of town, taken everything important to me, can I at least spend this last week with my friends." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and looked back forward.

"Abbie this is the last week I will spend with them in I don't know how long, especially Edward, so can you at least give me this week." I practically begged.

She pursed her lips. "I don't know why your making me the bad guy here Bella."

"Abbie you are taking away my friends, because if I don't then you will take them from Edward. All I'm asking is let us be this week, this _last _week, without you nagging about the wedding, or your accusatory glances. Just let us have this time together."

"I guess I that's fair." She admitted quietly.

"Thank you." I said sincerely and she just nodded.

--

"So Em you know one race we have never done?" I asked excitedly.

His eyes lit up and everyone groaned around us. "What Bell?"

"Who can eat a pixie stick the fastest!"

"Heck yes Buddah!" He said practically running to the kitchen where me, Rose, and Ali stocked up on plenty of junk food.

"Just bring the whole bag." Rose called from the living room where we are all currently resided.

He came back in with a bag full of candy and two very _large _pixie stix. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Oh god I don't know if I can handle sugared up Bella tonight." Jasper groaned.

I punched his arm playfully and turned my attention back to Emmet.

"So who's the judge?" He asked handing me, my blue pixie stick.

"Ohhh I'll do it!" Alice volunteered excitedly. She was always the most understanding of my and Emmet's games.

"Okay." Me and Emmet nodded getting in our positions to down our pixie sticks.

"On your marks. Ready. Set. Go!" Alice said enthusiastically.

We immediately poured the flavored sugar down out throats. Eventually Edward, and Jas joined Alice in her chanting.

"Yes!" I said happily throwing my empty pixie stick on the floor. "I won!" I jumped up happily.

Emmet finished a few moments later and groaned. "No!" He growled and everyone cheered for me.

I smiled widely and held out my hand. "Nice game."

He reluctantly shook it and congratulated me.

"Okay so now that's done." Rose said rolling her eyes. "What should we play first?"

"Mario Party!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

We always picked that, every Friday in the 9th grade we would all stay at one of our houses and play all night. It was always a blast.

"I'm with Ali!" I said happily sitting Indian style on the floor. Alice followed suit and sat beside me.

There are only 4 players and 6 of us so usually me and Alice teamed up and Edward and Rose.

Jas sat behind me on the couch with Edward and Rose next to him. Em took the chair beside the couch.

Are games always got pretty heated up. We can all be very competitive at times.

"We're Peach!" Alice claimed immediately.

"I think you're safe." Edward said sarcastically patting Alice's head.

"Shut up Eddie you know you want her." I teased.

He smirked. "Alright then." He said turning forward to the tv.

The character page came up and he raced to Peach to pick her first.

"Edward!" Me and Alice both groaned and him and Jas were laughing hysterically.

"Give her back!" I said hitting his arm trying to get his controller.

"No." He said childishly, everyone else had already picked there characters and were watching us amused.

"Please." I begged pouting.

He groaned. "Only if you apologize for saying I wanted her." He said holding his controller up high.

I sighed. "Fine I'm sorry."

"Like you mean it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so so sorry Edward. I love you, you're the best." I said in a sickly sweet voice making everyone laugh.

He nodded in approval. "Okay." He clicked the back button and me and Alice high fived because we got our princess.

As the game continued me and Alice were doing awful. We suck.

"Ali we need to step it up."

"Yeah we do."

"Oh please you're never going to win." Emmet taunted.

Rose then landed on a button that made music and the numbers dance. Me and Alice both started moving our heads in the same motions of the numbers without realizing it.

"Oh my god are you both seriously doing that?" Jasper asked in amused shock.

We looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

"Alright no more sugar for B." Edward said moving the gummy bear bag from in front of me.

"Hey!" I protested slapping his hand away. He smirked and we got back to the game.

"Alice left, left!" I shouted trying to direct her as she had the controller.

"Bella there is no more left, left!" She shouted angrily concentrating very hard on the little screen.

I laughed and decided to just shut up and let her do her thing. She ended up winning that mini game and we high fived and cheered excitedly.

"You won that one." Jas said happily to her.

"You bet your ass I did." She shouted at him making Rose burst out laughing causing her to spit the Pepsi she just took a drink of all over Edward, which of course made me and Em laugh.

"Ah Rose." Edward said looking at his now wet shirt. She giggled and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." She managed to chock out between giggles.

"Okay back to the game." I said once we calmed down a bit.

Awhile later me and Alice were _still _losing pretty badly. "Your gonna lose." Edward taunted us because he was in first.

Me and Alice huffed and ignored him.

"Crap Bowser!" I said when I landed on the dreaded space.

"Haha!" Em and Jas taunted.

Alice groaned and we waited for our dreaded fate. We somehow landed on a thing that gave us all Edwards stars which but us in first.

"Yes!" We shouted excitedly.

"No!!" Edward and Rose said sadly.

We all laughed and me and Alice began to dance around.

"This game sucks." Edward pouted handing the controller roughly to Rose.

I patted him softly on the head. "I'm sorry." I teased.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled.

So we ended up winning the game at the very last moment. Which everyone was very upset about except of course me and Alice.

"Alright new game that one sucks." Emmet said grudgingly.

"_I said leave but I really want is you." _My phone rang out my new favorite song. Taylor Swifts 'The Other Side of the Door.'

I got excited and began singing along. "Bell your phone." Rose reminded me. I held up my hand and continued to sing.

"To _stand outside my window__,__ throwing pebbles__,__ screaming I'm in love with you!_" I sang happily making them all laugh before I picked up my phone and stood up to take it in the other room.

"Okay let's take these away while she's gone." Jasper said grabbing my sour patches.

I turned around and glared at him. "They better all be here when I get back."

He laughed and set them down.

"Hello?" I asked happily into my phone.

"Bella! I was just calling to make everything is set for this weekend." Lo said happily.

"Yeah I leave Saturday around 4." I told her.

"Okay good. I'm so excited!"

I smiled sadly and looked back into the living room where my friends were what seems to be fighting over the cheese its. "Yeah me too." I said blinking back my tears.

"I'll see you then." She said hanging up.

I smiled and danced, yes danced back into the room.

"Okay so I vote Mario Cart." I said sitting back down on the floor.

Emmet leaned over and high fived me. Apparently that's what he picked too.

"Kay." Rose said crawling over to the game system to put in the new game.

"I'm thirsty." Alice said suddenly.

"I am too I'll go get you something." Jasper said standing up to go to the kitchen.

"I need pop!" Alice called out. "Pop! Pop! Pop!" She kept saying until Jas returned.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Okay I love you honey but chill out." He said handing her a soda reluctantly.

"I really don't think cafeene is the best way to do that." Edward fake whispered to him once he sat down again.

Alice slapped his leg and Rose handed us our wheels.

"Rose what are these?" I said staring at the pink wheel in my hand.

"It's a wii Bella. It's like a real steering wheel." Emmet said rolling his eyes like I was crazy.

"Sweet!!" Edward said excitedly.

We all laughed and began our game. "Oh my gosh there's a baby peach!" Alice said happily.

We all giggled and me and Alice were of course her.

It was surprisingly hard driving with a floating wheel. I kept driving off the cliff over and over again. The little turtle dude would put me back up and I would drive right off again.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice shouted.

"I'm stuck." I cried.

She took the wheel from me and successfully drove away without falling.

As the night progressed everyone started getting hyper, not just me and Alice.

"Turn. Edward turn! Turn!" Rose shouted at him.

He paused the game to look at her sternly. She smiled sheepishly and started giggling.

"What is your problem?" He asked and she burst out in laughter.

He then un paused the game and we continued.

Jas was about to win one round and I was right behind him. I shot a red turtle at him causing him to spin making him lose and me win.

"Bella! What the heck!" He cried as I crossed the finish line laughing hysterically.

"That was so unfair." He pouted.

Rose eventually joined me and Alice on the floor and I was in between them, not playing because it was Alice's turn.

In the game to jump on ramps you have to pull back the wheel and it makes you do a trick. Rose pulled back quickly and hit her chin with the wheel. Since I was right beside her I seen it.

We both started laughing hysterically but no one could see why cause they were all playing the game. Rose couldn't drive anymore because she was laughing to hard. She ended up losing that round.

Another round Emmet couldn't get his guy to turn quiet as much as he wanted so he decided to lean into it causing him to fall off his chair. We were all laughing hysterically.

I think we were all high on sugar. We were extremely hyper, especially for 23 year olds.

We ended up all crashing on the floor. Which I don't understand since Rose has like 5 rooms. I think we all just wanted to relish in the perfectness of this night.

We all realized this was the last time it was going to be like this in awhile. We didn't want to give it up yet.

I was lying beside Edward and we were all laughing because Jasper said something about Emmet's butt being in his face.

"I'm gonna miss this." I said sadly once the laughter died down.

Edward turned towards me and smiled sadly. "Me too. You're leaving, I'm getting married. It will never be like this again."

I smiled and nodded. "We still have today." Rose said from somewhere across the room.

"Actually it's tomorrow." Jasper said looking at his cell phone, the screen lighting up the dark room. "It's 4."

"Wow I haven't stayed up this late in forever." Alice said.

"I know. Were old, and mature and all that crap." Emmet said sadly. We all laughed lightly.

"I don't think you fall in that category Em." Edward said of course being a brother. We all laughed again.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." I said suddenly getting sentimental.

"We'll miss you too Bellie." Alice said.

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. "I just want you guys to know. I love you soo much." The last part came out in a whisper.

"We love you too." Rose whispered her voice thick with tears.

I wiped a few stray tears and Edward squeezed my hand gently.

"Don't worry guys. One day we will all be back here. We may have, kids, and spouses but we will do this again." Jasper said confidently.

"I hope so." I whispered.

"We will B. This is too special to lose." Edward said sincerely.

"No matter where you go Bellarina, you will be apart of us." Emmet assured me.

I smiled and laughed shakily. "Thanks Em."

It all fell silent and Io drifted to sleep, with all my friend around me. The only place I feel safe. This is what I want to call home.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache. I groaned and sat up. "Uh I think I have a sugar hangover." I said putting my head in my hands.

I heard Emmet laugh and I looked up to see him eating ice cream. "You need a taste of the snake that bit ya." He said sitting beside me.

I laughed. "Ice cream for breakfast." I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled widely and nodded. "It's butter pecan." He announced happily handing me a spoon. I laughed and took it.

"Are you two seriously eating more sugar?" Rose asked sitting up.

We both smiled sheepishly and nodded. She rolled her eyes sleepily.

"I want some." I heard Alice's little voice say from on the floor where she was still lying sleepily.

I giggled and gave her a spoonful which she ate happily.

"You left spit on the spoon." I said sadly staring and my spoon.

" I did not." She argued.

I nodded handing it back to her. She rolled her eyes and licked the spoon forcefully making me and Rose giggle.

"Please not so loud." Jasper grumbled. He was grumpy in the morning.

"Aw Jazzy wake up." I said in a baby voice.

"I am thanks to you girls. " He said throwing his blanket over his head.

We laughed again and he eventually sat up angrily.

"Ice cream." I said sweetly handing him a spoonful.

He glared but took it. We laughed and decided to bug Edward.

"Eddie!" Alice sung as she crawled towards him.

"Edward!" Rose said coming towards him too.

"Edward Ferguson!" I shouted.

"That's not even my name." He said sleepily into his pillow. We all giggled.

"I know but it should be." I mused.

He chuckled sleepily and rolled over. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Alice, Rose and I all leaning over him.

"May I help you?" He asked teasingly.

"We have to leave in 10 minutes to meet your wife." Rose reminded him.

He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"It's your wedding dude." I said patting his head.

"Don't call me dude." He mumbled into the pillow.

We all sleepily got up and washed up the best we could considering we were up until 4 in the morning and woke up at 8. It's going to be a long day.

--"

We arrived at the restaurant and Abbie of course lectures us all for being 3 minutes late and looking so sleepy. After that she immediately went to buisness.

"So we have to do the registry, the vows, the-" Edward cut her off.

"Babe lets take a break. This is Bella's last week here, do we _all _need to be there for the registry and isn't it best we wrote our vows separate." He said carefully.

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't want to pick out things for our life together?" We all looked away knowing this couldn't end well.

"Truthfully honey I don't care. You pick what you want. We already have everything we need in our home. The rest should be what _you _want, not what we need."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't need any of you today then." She closed her schedule book harshly and stood up grabbing her purse.

"Abbie." Edward sighed in a defeated tone standing up to follow her out as she was quickly, swifting her way through the tables to the door.

We all looked at each other with the same expression. "Sooo that was awkward." Emmet said loudly leaning back in his chair and pulling his hands behind his head.

We all laughed and Rose hit his arm. "Emmet." She scolded.

He just shrugged.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Alice asked ignoring Emmet's unapologetic face.

"I have to go pick up Haley from my moms." Rose said.

"Let's go to the beach." I said suddenly. They all turned to look at me.

"Look it's a beautiful day." I said gesturing to the blue sky outside. "We all want to spend time together. It's a weekday so nobody will be there. IT's perfect." They all nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Should we meet there around noon?" Jasper asked everyone. We all nodded.

"Should we ask the happy couple?" Emmet said jerking his thumb towards the window where Abbie was yelling at Edward.

"Only Ed if we can." Ali said snidely, she hates Abbie. It's kind of funny actually.

We all smiled. "Of course." I added in.

--

Alice and I arrived at the beach with all our things. We had our towels, suntan lotion, beach chairs, and all the necessities. Jas was supposed to bring drinks, and Rose and Em food.

We walked down to see our friends already set up in the smack middle of the endless sand. They saw us and smiled widely.

"Hey looks like a party." Alice said playfully as we got closer. Rose smiled up at us while putting sun block on Haley, who was dressed in a little pink polka dotted bikini. She looked absolutely adorable. I'm gonna miss that girl so much.

"Auntie Bella!" She shouted happily hopping up and jumping into my open arms. I smiled and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"How's my princess?" I asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and nodded wiggling her little body to be put down so she could greet her Aunt Alice.

I smiled as Alice scooped her up. I walked over to set my chair up beside Rose's.

"How are you today?" Rose asked sincerely.

I smiled. "I'm good. Really good actually." I said thinking about it.

She turned to me and smiled. "Good."

"Bells come on." Jas called from where him and Em where playing volleyball. I smiled loving the game and jumped up pulling Rose with me.

She laughed and followed obediently.

"I call Buddah!" Emmet said quickly. Volleyball is actually one of the only sports I manage to play well. They all knew it too.

"Not fair. I called her out here." Jasper pouted. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I wanna play!" Alice shouted skipping over.

"We need Ed, we're uneven." Rose said looking around at the five of us.

"Did I hear I am needed." Edward said smugly.

We all turned around to see him walking towards us smiling crookedly.

"Hey" Alice greeted happily.

He grinned wider. "So we playing some VBall." He said clapping his hands together excitedly.

"VBall?" I raised my eyebrows.

He smirked and came over giving me a hug. "Yes B VBall." He said teasingly.

I laughed. "Okay whatever you want to call it."

"Where's Abbie?" Rose asked.

He kind of rolled his eyes. "The registry."

"You didn't have to go?" Emmet asked confused, we all know Abbie _always _gets her way.

"She didn't want me. So I am all yours." He said opening his arms widely.

We all rolled our eyes and teamed up into three's.

"And what about the princess?" I asked when Haley came and tugged on my leg.

Everyone smiled. "Well how about we make her." Edward grabbed her from me and took her to the chairs. "Our personal cheerleader." She smiled and clapped excitedly.

He kissed her forhead and patted her head before heading back towards us.

"Alright lets get ready to kick some butt." Emmet said pounding my fist.

"Oh please your going down." Edward taunted from the other team.

We rolled our eyes and started our game. It was pretty even for a while until Alice got hit in the head with the ball knocking her to her butt.

It was honestly one of the most hilarious things I have ever seen. We were all doubled over with laughter while she lied on the sand laughing also.

I reached out my hand to help her up but Jas and Edward couldn't stop laughing. They were literally crying. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"It wasn't that funny." She said completely sobered up now.

They leaned on each other for support and nodded. "It kind of was Ali." Jasper chocked out.

"Can we get back to the game." Rose asked impatiently from behind them.

They nodded and there laughter finally died down.

My team ended up winning, or course, it always did and Em and Alice gloated.

"How is such a clumsy girl so good at VBall?" Edward said from behind.

I turned around quickly and smirked.

I shrugged. "Just part of my charm." I winked and walked over to Haley.

"What's up princess." I asked plopping next to her in the sand.

"Daddy said you're leaving." She pouted. It broke my heart.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah baby. I have to go back to my home." I said softly.

"This your home." She pointed out.

I sighed. "Yes honey it is but I have to got back to my other home."

She nodded sadly. I lifted her up and set her in my lap.

"You know, know matter where auntie goes, I still love you. So much." I whispered broken, hugging her tight to me.

She nodded. "Okay." I asked with a nod.

She smiled and nodded back.

She hopped off my lap and skipped happily towards her uncle Jas near the water.

I quickly wiped the stray tear that fell.

"You told Haley." Rose said more as a statement than a question, while sitting next to me.

I wiped the remain of my tears and nodded. "Yeah." I whispered broken.

She rubbed my shoulder softly. "You know that girl adores you right?" She said as we stared out at Haley giggling wildly as her little toes touched the frozen water.

I smiled sadly. "I know. I'm gonna miss her so much." The last part came out as a whisper as my voice broke.

She sighed sadly. "She won't forget you Bells. I know your worried about that, but she won't. She loves you far to much. Plus we won't let her." She said nudging me playfully.

I laughed, my voice thick with tears. "Thanks Rosie." I said truly appreciative. "I'm just gonna miss you all." I said taking a deep breath.

She nodded leaning her head on my shoulder. "We are going to miss you to Bella."

--

I was standing at the water, where the wave would barely touch my feet. The sun was starting to set and I watching it in utter peace.

"Hey." Edward whispered from behind me.

I turned around quickly, the sudden silence broken, scaring me slightly.

He smiled softly at my shocked expression. "Sorry." He whispered.

I smiled back and shrugged it off, turning back to look out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it." I whispered.

"Very." He finished looking at me.

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"How you doing?" He asked softly. "I mean with leaving and everything."

I sighed and looked back out at the ocean. "Okay. It's just so much harder this time." I said my voice cracking slightly.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I think because I was mad, and hurt last time and this time I'm just. . . leaving."

I looked at him to see him looking at me sadly. "We are all going to miss you."

"You will be fine. Your getting married you won't even think about me." I teased nudging him softly.

He shook his head. "Not possible." He said sincerely, his sparkling emerald eyes boaring into mine.

"Why are you leaving?" He whispered.

I broke away from his intense gaze and looked anywhere but his eyes. "You know why Edward, my job there, my friends, it's what I need to do."

"That's not why." He said firmly, still trying to get my eyes to lock with his.

"I just need to live my life, it's not here anymore."

He shook his head. "That's not it. Bella why are you leaving?" He asked more firmly.

I sighed. "I told you Edward." I turned away and looked out at the sunset, crossing my arms.

He walked in front of me. "Stop hiding from me Bella. Why are you leaving? I know you, _I know you_. You don't want to go, so why are you?" He asked staring firmly at me.

I sighed and looked into his green eyes. "I just need to." I whispered.

He sighed frustrated. "Ever since we fought at Alice's I haven't been able to read you. It's like your constantly shutting me out, hiding something from me. Why Bella? Just please let me in." He practically begged.

"I'm not hiding anything." I whispered looking down.

He lifted up my chin with his finger. "Bella please. Let me in. I know the last time you did, I hurt you, but I promise I won't ever hurt you again. Just _please_ let me in."

I stared into his pleading eyes and sighed. "It don't matter now. I'm leaving." I said walking away, back towards our things.

--

"Jazzy." I called when I entered his house.

We all decided to meet back here for dinner and to hang out for the night. It got kind of chilly outside.

"Bells in here." He shouted from his living room. I smiled and walked in.

"Hey gorgeous how are you?" He asked smiling.

I smiled too. I'm gonna miss him so much. "I'm good. Just sad I guess."

He stood up and opened his arms. "Come here." He said nodding his head to his arms.

"No I don't want your pity hug." I pouted.

"Get in here sister." He said more firmly. I smirked and walked into his open arms.

"Oh poor Bella." He said rubbing my arms. "Poor pathetic, heartbroken Bella." He said teasingly.

I laughed and pushed him away smacking his arm. He laughed joyfully.

"I"m gonna miss you Jasper Whitlock."

He smirked. "Im going to miss you too." He said pulling me in for a real hug.

We laughed and everyone arrived soon after.

The boys were playing Mortal Combat VS DC, while us girls made hamburgers and such for dinner.

" I wanna play." I sand sitting in between Em, and Edward on the couch.

"NO." Jasper and Emmet said at the same time hugging there controllers to themselves.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"Why? Why can't she play?" Edward asked totally confused.

"Because she's freaking awesome." Emmet said.

Edward laughed. "Have you even ever played this game Bella?" He asked as if I was a child.

I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out towards Emmet who handed me his controller. I smirked and Edward and I picked our players.

After the 1st round Edward won and was pretty smug, I barely won the 2nd and I killed him in the 3rd.

I put the controller down pretty smug and Emmet and Jasper teased Edward for losing.

"How do you play so well? You did moves I didn't even know exsisted." Edward asked in aw.

"Joe and Dre played all the time." I shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows as if to explain more. "Well I got mad at them saying I couldn't play so I learned."

He laughed and pulled me in for a one armed hug. "Wait how do these guys know your good?" He asked suddenly.

"When she first moved down we were playing and she wanted to try so we let her thinking she would be like Rose." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Rose shouted from the kitchen. We all laughed and Jasper continued.

"Then she totally killed me and Emmet so we don't allow her to play anymore."

I smiled and winked and Ed just laughed.

"Alight enough let's play RockBand." Ali said skipping into the living room with Rose behind her.

"I just got Lego." Jasper announced proudly.

"Score!" Emmet shouted throwing his arms in the air. We all laughed and Jas started setting everything up.

"I call drums!" Emmet boomed once again. I flinched at the octave.

"Em honey I love you but you've got to stop doing that." I said sweetly.

He smiled cheekily and kissed my cheek before flopping down on the couch with his drum sticks.

"I get guitar." Edward said.

"I the other." Jaspers said from the ground where he was putting the game in his PS3.

"So I'm stuck singing." I whined.

"Your the only one who can play anything else. So we will share with you and the girls can sing." Jasper said.

"You can't play anything?" Edward asked Alice and Rose.

"I tried the drums but it broke my nails." Alice said pouting.

Edward laughed and nodded. "Okay."

We played and I switched off with Edward and the guitar. I was better than him which was hilarious when he found out.

"I bet I can beat you." He teased.

"What level are you on." I asked normally.

"Medium." He said proud.

"Yeah I'm on hard." I said taking the guitar from him.

"Ohh." Emmet and Jas teased and Edward just shook his head and laughed.

"Isabella Swan you are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met."

I winked and turned back to the screen. "Just part of my charm."

He laughed again.

After a few rounds Alice and Rose went to checkon dinner so I sang while the guys played.

"Ohh So What. Let's play it." I said happily.

I sat on the couch beside Haley and pulled her in my lap. "Wanna help me sing baby girl."

She nodded happily so I stood up and popped her on my hip and we began singing.

She giggled madly as I danced around with her. "So what. I'm still a rock star." We sang loudly together and Rose and Alice made their way out to us.

They laughed and began dancing around and singing with us. "Tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine, and _I'm cool._" We had taught Haley different lyrics because it wasn't exactly appropriate for a 3 year old to say tool.

"Na na na na na na Na na na na na." We sand together and the song ended. We all laughed and cheered and kissed Haley because she was adorable.

If the rest of my life could be like this, I would die a happy woman. Too bad it was about to be all ripped apart.

**What did you think? Please review.**

**There is only about 3 or 4 more chapters left. So be ready=)**


	14. Bacherolette Party

**A/N Im so sorry this chapter took so long. It's not very good, sort of just a filler, but I promise the next one will be out much faster. **

**Thank you all who reviewed you guys are amazing! **

**I went and seen New Moon and I did love it, I think they did an excellent job with it. Way better than Twilight in my personal opinion.**

**So here it is Finally! the next chapter.**

Chapter 14- Bachelorette Party

_Bella Swan._

**Wednesday****.**

_Ring. Ring._

The door bell rang. I rolled over to see it was 6 in the morning.

Who in the world would be ringing my doorbell this early.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Whoever it is, is impatient. I groaned and got out of bed throwing on my robe. I stomped angrily to the door and threw it open to see my mom standing there.

"Bella!" She squealed throwing her arms around me.

"Mom!" I said back happily, hugging her tightly. I have really missed my mom.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm here for Abigail's wedding dear."

I nodded. I forgot all about the fact that she would be here.

I looked behind her. "Where's Phil and-" I got cut off when I felt something hugging my knees.

I looked down and smiled. "Michael." I said picking up my little brother.

"Hi Bella." His little voice said. I smiled at the sound of his voice, I haven't seen him in awhile.

"He is so cute." I said to my mom. She smiled at us adoringly.

"How's my little man been?" I asked him.

He smiled a few teeth missing.

"Good." I laughed and set him down.

"Bells." Phil said coming up the walk with a bunch of luggage. I smiled.

"Hey Phil. How have you been?" I said giving him a hug.

He smiled and nodded. "Good. I hope you don't mind us intruding, I told your mom to call. . " He said rolling his eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. "Of course you guys can stay we have a guest room." I said leading them inside.

"Oh thanks baby." My mother said throwing her arms around me again.

"I've missed you my baby girl." She said squeezing me tighter.

I laughed. "I've missed you too mom."

"Bell who was at the-" Alice stopped mid sentence. "Renee! Hi!" She said rushing over to hug my mom, who was smiling widely.

"Mikey!" She said picking him up. "Hi handsome."

"Hi Alice." He said shyly.

She laughed. "He is so cute. How old is he now?"She asked.

"6." Phil answered Alice looked up to finally noticing him.

"Hey." She said walking to give him a hug.

"So I'm going to get ready but it's good to have you here." Alice said excusing herself.

"Alright thanks Honey." Renee called after her.

"So." Phil said gesturing to the bags.

"Oh right." I said quickly snapping back. " Here let me show you." I said walking towards the guest room and Phil followed.

"It's the last door on the left." I said pointing.

He smiled and thanked me, taking Michael with him. I walked back into the living room to talk to my mother.

She was sitting on the arm chair looking around her.

I sat down on the couch. getting her attention.

"Your house is beautiful dear." She said sweetly.

"Thanks. It won't be mine for much longer. " I reminded her.

She looked back at me and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We'll talk about that later." She said in her, not now. tone.

I laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less from you mother."

She smirked.

"So how are you doing honey?" She asked more seriously, and I know then exactly what she was talking about.

I've kept her updated the entire time about the whole situation. I actually think she was more hurt by the Edward and Abbie thing than I was.

Mostly because her and her siter Vivian were very close, which is how me and Abbie became close, so my mom was hurt that Abbie. who she loves very much, would do this to me. I could tell it was going to be difficult for her to be here, because on one hand she was happy for her niece but on the other, her niece broke her daughters heart.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "The best I can."

She smiled sympathetically. "Well I think you are doing great hun. You're a much stronger person that I am." She said laughing slightly.

I smiled. "Thanks ma."

"So I guess Viv is coming down tomorrow." She said conversationally.

"Oh yeah." I said totally forgetting all the family should be arriving soon. Gosh this is embarrassing.

"Yeah and I guess cousin Justin is coming down." She said.

"Oh really! I miss him, I haven't seen him forever." I loved Justin, he is one of my favorites cousins. He was always like my big brother.

She smiled and nodded. "So are you going to be okay with all of this?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course mom. I'm fine." I said quickly.

She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. My mother could always see right through me, she said I was like a open book. "Bella." She warned.

I sighed and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. "I'm fine mom. I promise." I said leaning over and kissing her head.

She smiled and patted my hand. "Alright dear."

"Well I'm gonna go get ready. We are having brunch at Abbie's and Edward's. You and Phil should come. Oh and Mike of course." I added, forgetting about the little addition to our family.

She smiled. "Okay."

I smiled and excused myself, heading to get ready for a very long day.

--

Phil, Michael, and my mom followed Alice, and I in there rented car.

"So are you glad your moms here?" Alice asked conversationally.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course. I think she is almost just as confused as what to feel by the whole situation as I am." I said laughing bitterly.

"I'm sure." Alice said in understanding. "She loved Edward and probably assumed, as we all did, that you two would end up together. But then on the other hand she loves her niece and wants to be happy for her." I nodded. Alice, got it.

"Yeah I'm actually surprised that she came." I mused.

"She came for you Bell." Alice said as it was obvious.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

She laughed. "Bella she came to make sure your okay, that you have support." I thought about it, she had a point.

"We are here." She announced which didn't give me much time to think about it.

We climbed out of the car and met my family at the door.

We knocked and waited for an answer.

Edward opened the door with his perfect crooked grin in place. "Hey girls. Renee!" He said shocked, practically pushing me and ALice out of the way to hug my mom.

Him and my mom where always close. Every summer for a week me and Edward would go and stay with my mother. She was always adored him and he charmed her to no end. He always teased she loved him more than me. Which I wouldn't be totally surprised if that was true.

"How are you handsome?" She asked him.

He smiled. "I'm great. I got your daughter back." He said turning around to wink at me. I rolled my eyes and he turned back to my mother.

She laughed. "Well I'm glad."

"Phil. How you doing?" He said shaking his hand politely.

"Great." Phil answered back.

"Hey buddy. You're so big dude." Edward said to Mike, ruffling his hair.

Mikey just waved shyly.

"Do you remember me?" Edward asked him. Last time he seen Michael was probably when he was about 2.

Mike shook his head. Edward laughed.

"I'm Edward. I'm Bella's friend." He introduced himself.

"Hi," Mike said shyly.

Edward smiled widely. "Wanna play some video games later buddy?" HE asked him.

Mike of course nodded wildly.

Edward laughed. "Alright." He said giving him a high five.

"Edward what's taking you so long- Auntie Na!" Abbie stopped mid sentence and threw her arms around my mother.

"Abigail darling. How are you?" My mom asked hugging her tightly.

"I'm great. Hey Uncle Phil, Mikey." She greeted pinching Mike's cheek which he didn't appreciate to much.

"Come in." She said wrapping her arm around my mother's waist and leading us all in.

Edward shut the door and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the dining room.

"You didn't tell me you mom was coming." He almost scolded.

"I didn't know." I said raising my eyebrows.

He laughed. "That's Renee for ya."

I laughed along with him.

"I bet you're glad she's here." He said looking at me.

I looked back up at him and smiled. "Yeah. I am."

He smiled and we entered the room, to find everyone here.

"Bells." Rose called me over. I smiled at Edward in departure and touched his shoulder lightly as I walked towards Rose.

I could see my mom eyeing Edward and I. She will be watching us like a hawk. She always does.

"Hey Rosie." I said giving her a hug.

"We still going to the spa today?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I figured my mom could come with."

She nodded. "Okay sounds good." She smiled and I walked over to Jas.

"Oh Jasper." My mom said suddenly realizing he was there. She rushed over and hugged him tightly.

He laughed and hugged her back. "Renee how are you?"

"Oh I'm good dear. I've missed you kids." She said happily.

He smiled. "We've missed you too."

"How's your mom?" She asked immediately.

"She's doing great. I'll tell her you're down." He offered.

"Oh that would be great. Maybe we'll have lunch." She said excitedly.

My mom and Jas's mom were close. My mom lived here until I was about 10 so her and Diane where friends which was how me and Jasper met at such a young age.

He smiled and nodded and she went off to fuss over Haley. She never did have a long attention span.

"Well your moms here." He said laughing at her erupt exit.

I nodded. "Yep she is." I hooked my arm in his and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love your mom. She's so cute." He said looking at her flutter around.

I laughed. "Yeah she's a unique one. Just wait until Vivian comes tomorrow."

He laughed loudly. He grew up with me so he knows most of my family. "Yes I remember. It should get interesting."

"So how are you?" He asked, like he did most days.

I smiled, what I hope was a convincing smile, although I doubt it worked. "I'm fine."

He nodded knowing it wasn't true but bought it anyway.

That was such an automatic response these days, almost like a reflex.

--

We arrived at the spa, my mother had invited Abbie to come with us, much to Alice's dismay, but she declined because she had to much to do. I swear that girl never stops. And Phil and Mike stood with the guys at Edwards.

"So where is the wedding?" She asked conversationally. She knew I pretty much planned the entire thing, me and my mom talked on a regular basis, so she knew all my life drama.

"The church down on 4th." Rose answered as we all sat in a row with our feet and hands being pampered.

She nodded. "It's going to be beautiful." I said truthfully.

She smiled but I could tell she was over the small talk. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright mom. Lay it on me."

She smirked. "Alright then. How are you Bells? I know this has to be killing you." She said straight to the point. My mom was never one for beating around the bush.

I sighed. "I'm better. I've gotten used to the idea that they will be getting married in a few days."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, not satisfied with my answer. She looked towards Alice and Rose.

"She's pretends to be alright but why do you think she's leaving. She can't live around them seeing them married. She is still totally in love with him but is too good of a person to fight for him." Alice said quickly.

I huffed. These girls.

"I know and I mean all she has to do is tell Edward and he would go running to her." Rose said exaggerating.

"No sir. I did tell him." I argued childishly.

"Then took it back." Alice argued back.

"They are totally meant to be together but they are both to good of people to actually be together." Rose said to my mom.

My mom took in all this information satisfied with the amount she got.

"Have you told Abigail how you feel?" My mom asked turning towards me.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. Me and Abbie aren't exactly on the best terms right now." I said sheepishly.

My mom looked at me questioningly.

"She doesn't like my relationship with Edward." I explained simply, because that really is the only thing wrong with us.

"Well I can understand that. I mean it's totally obvious you too are still in love." My mother said as if it was just common knowledge.

"Right." Alice agreed and Rose nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "We aren't and it's not."

"But I mean she should understand you and Edward where each other's first loves, that doesn't go away easily. And you didn't break up because you stopped loving each other you broke up because you were mad at each other. There is a difference." My mother said matter of factly.

"That's why she is so threatened." Rose said agreeing. "Once you came she had to have known you both would fall back in love."

I huffed again. "He is not in love with me. He is getting married in like 3 days." I argued.

They all completely ignored me. It was great.

"Yeah but she should have let him explore that once Bella came back before marrying him. It would have been better for everyone." My mom said with a nod.

"Yeah but she loves him and don't want to lose him, and she knew it was a pretty good chance she would if she let him go." Alice said and they nodded along.

I rolled my eyes. I really don't even have to be here, there just ignoring me anyway.

I cleared my throat. "Um could I talk here." They all looked towards me.

"I think that they should be married because me and Edward broke up 5 years ago, and he don't love me he loves her and she him. And I will move back to LA and start my life." I said quickly.

Rose and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Oh that reminds me." My mom said looking at me sternly.

"Why in the world are you going back to LA Bella?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Mom I told you I got a great job offer."

She rolled her eyes. "Bella you can get a job anywhere."

"Well-" I cut Alice off.

"Alice don't." I warned.

My mom turned to Alice curiously. "No, no. Continue dear." I groaned.

"Abbie is sort of making her." Alice said.

"What?" Rose asked, not knowing this bit of information.

I groaned again.

"Abbie is making you?" My mom asked in confusion and shock.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Kind of." I said vaguley.

"Bella." My mom warned.

I sighed. "Alright she sort of told me after the wedding I wasn't allowed to be around Edward anymore. So I asked what about everyone else, we were bound to hang out because of all our friends. So she said she would keep him away from them too." I took a deep breath and continued.

"But I couldn't allow that so I decided to just leave so Edward can live his life here with his friends." I finished.

They stood silent, taking in this new information.

"That's why you're leaving." Rose whispered, realization dawning on her.

"Honey that's, that's, I don't know." My mom said shaking her head.

"She couldn't keep him away from us." Alice said firmly.

"She could try I just thought it would be easier if I was out of the picture." I explained.

"I could actually kill her." Rose said angrily.

"I think If you want to salvage any type of relationship with your cousin, its best to leave." My mom said distractedly. She understood, she knew it was the best way. The only way.

"I don't know if salvaging a relationship with Abbie is my concern, but keeping Edward, Edward. Than yeah it's the best way." I said.

She nodded and Rose still looked pissed beyond belief.

"Does Edward know?" Rose asked suddenly.

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so." Rose said confidently.

I sighed, not wanting to discuss any of this anymore.

"Its fine guys. I'm leaving Saturday, all the arrangements are made, there is nothing less to discuss. I'm fine." I said for the tenth time today.

They all looked at me skeptically but agreed, they knew I was on my last thread, I could break any moment.

--

We decided to just stay and have a sleepover at Alice and my house and have drinks and such here. We had no idea what the guys were doing but I personally _didn't _want to know.

"Martinis are done!" Alice sang walking in, with just an over sized T-Shirt on and booty shorts.

"Ohh what kind?" I asked excitedly as Alice came further into the room.

"Apple." She announced happily. Alice always made the drinks. I swear she if the best bartender.

We sent my mom and Phil and Mike to stay at Rose's tonight since we would be here and the guys at Edwards,

Rose, Abbie and I were sitting on the floor playing cards in our pajamas, Alice came and sat in between Rose and Abbie handing us each a martini glass.

"I don't know if I should drink." Alice said warily staring at the green liquid in the glass.

We all looked at her like she was crazy. "It's your bachelorette party." Alice pointed out the obvious.

"I know but I don't really. . . drink. . " She trailed of embarrassed.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Rose asked bluntly. We all stared straight at her waiting for an answer.

"Not drunk. . " She said turning red under our disbelieving gaze.

We had all been drunk many times, it was an experience we all have been through more than once.

"Oh my god." Alice said in shock.

"Alright that's it you're drinking tonight. And we are all going to get good and drunk." I said handing her the glass she had set down.

"It is an experience that you need to have." I told her sternly. Rose and Alice nodded along with me holding up our glasses.

"And what better occasion." Rose pointed out.

Abbie was silent for a moment before sighing and lifting her glass to meet ours. We all cheered.

"To Abbie, marrying one of our very best friends. We wish you the best." I toasted, although it sounded fake I truly did wish them nothing but happiness.

"To Abbie." Alice and Rose cheered and we clanked our glasses together taking a large sip of out martinis.

"Alright if we're getting drunk. . ." Alice said standing up.

"Whip out the jello shots!" Rose shouted throwing her arms up in the air that Alice and I both high fived. Abbie truly looked terrified.

"It will be fine." I said rubbing her arm reassuringly. "We are _good_ at this." I said making Rose and I laugh.

"Your good at getting drunk?" Abbie asked with a raised eyebrow.

We looked at each other and nodded. "Pretty much." I said nodding.

She laughed nervously. "Okay. . ." She said rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea." Alice called from the kitchen where she was making out Jello shots.

We looked toward that direction curiously. "Let's all tell Abbie about the first time _we _got drunk." She said excitedly.

Rose and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright I'll go first." Rose said sitting up straighter.

"We were in. . ." She looked at me for help. "Junior year?" She asked and I nodded. "And we were going to this party, all six of us. We had just won are cheer classic so it was sort of a celebratory party." I smiled at the memory. We had so much fun in high school, back when everything was how it was supposed to be. Or so we thought.

"Well we decided to play beer pong. Bella and I were playing against Em and Edward-" Abbie cut her off.

"Where was Jas and Alice?" She asked curiously.

Rose looked at me making a disgusted face. "We don't know and I don't think we want to." She staged whispered to Abbie making her giggle, I think the alcohol is getting to her.

"Hey!" Alice protested from the kitchen. We all laughed and Rose continued with her story.

"So it turns out I suck at beer pong. So after playing a few rounds, with pure vodka, I was as you can see trashed."

I continued for her. "She was so funny she came up to me and Edward and hugged us both with a huge smile. She was all 'Soo I have a wedgie and Bella your hair is so pretty!' she was a very _interesting_ drunk." I laughed at the memory, Edward and I laughed for days.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that." She told Abbie. I widened my eyes and nodded.

"Yes she did ask Edward." I told her.

Abbie laughed and took another sip of her martini.

"You go Bellie, yours is my favorite." Alice chirped happily from the kitchen still making out shots, gosh how many is she making.

I laughed and nodded. "Okay well Edward and I got in a fight so I wanted to go out to get him off my mind you know." I started out, forgetting it's probably strange for her to hear things about me and Edward, but never the less she nodded along.

"Well we ended up at the same party so I was all stressed out and started to drink. Alot. Which I never ever did. So once Edward saw me he started to panic, but the more I drank the madder I got at him. So he was all frustrated trying to help me but I wouldn't let him." I laughed at the memory of the annoyance clear on his face that night.

"Well I ended up falling down the stairs and in my intoxicated state dragging Edward with me, when he tried to catch me, which I found hilarious, Edward not so much." I smiled again thinking about how irritated he was, Rose was laughing now too, she saw the entire thing.

"So Edward decided to take me home since I was 'out of control' as he put it. So we were in his precious Volvo and he was yelling at me about how I was irresponsible, and all the same pent up anger from our fight earlier. So we are screaming at each other and I started to feel sick, but he wouldn't listen to me. So. . " I trailed off and Abbie covered her mouth laughing.

"You didn't." She said laughing.

I nodded. "Oh yeah all over him and his car. He was sooo mad at me." I said shaking my head.

She laughed, along with Alice and Rose who always got a kick out of that story. "I could imagine."

"Yeah but I just kissed him and he got over it." I shrugged nonchalantly taking a drink it wasn't for a few moments later when I realized what I just said.

I looked up sheepishly. "Sorry." I apologized.

Abbie just smiled and nodded. "It's okay." She said softly but the atmosphere got awkward.

"Jello shots!" Alice said breaking the silence, bouncing in the room with a tray of Jello shots.

"My god Ali." Rose said staring at the multitude of red jello in front of us.

She shrugged. "I thought we were getting drunk tonight." She said innocently.

I laughed and pushed her head playfully and we all took a cup in out hands except Abbie.

"Common Abs." I encouraged.

She grabbed one slowly.

"I promise being drunk is kind of fun." Alice said happily.

Rose and I rolled our eyes and Abbie just laughed.

"Alright. On 3." Rose said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"1"

"2"

"3!" Rose, Ali and I shouted together before knocking back our shots.

"Whoo!" Alice said shaking her head.

We laughed and looked at Abbie whose face was construed into a grimace.

"Wow that's strong." She said still making an odd face.

We all laughed. "Alright again." I said as we all got another shot.

"Again?" Abbie asked slightly confused.

We laughed. "Yeah if we want a buzz we gotta keep going. Common." I said and we shot back another one.

This night should get interesting.

--

"So after hours of waiting in the cold, and being bored out of our mind!" I said extremely exaggerated after my very, very many Jello shots, and two martinis. "Edward finally went and got our coats, and they let us in."

Alice laughed, way too much for not such a funny story. "He was so mad." She said through her giggles.

We were telling Abbie about the time the guys made us it in line for the midnight showing of Star Wars. It was a fun night.

"He is so stubborn." Abbie mused.

Rose nodded, her head in my lap. "Oh my god. Yeah!" She said suddenly sitting up excited.

I laughed at her.

She pointed at Abbie as if to say something but then her face turned into curiosity. She shrugged. "I don't know what I was gonna say." She said simply and laid back down in my lap.

We all laughed our heads off because well, We. Were. Drunk.

My cell phone rang from where it was sitting on my coffee table. I leaned awkwardly to reach for it, since Rose was on my lap, and answered.

"Hellooo." I sang happily into the phone.

I heard my favorite velvet chuckle on the other end. "Uh Oh I know that Bella voice." Amusement clear in his voice.

"Eddie!" I sang happily, forgetting I'm supposed to pretend I wasn't hopelessly in love with him.

He laughed louder this time. "Having fun?" He asked in a knowing way.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me through the phone. "Yes ma'm." I sang playing with Rose's hair absentmindedly.

He laughed again. "Are you corrupting my fiancé?" He asked in a teasing accusatory way.

"Of course." I scoffed as if it were obvious.

He laughed. "I should have known." He said in mock shame.

I giggled. "What the boys doing? Shouldn't you be getting a lap dance?" I teased.

He laughed once again loudly. "Who says I'm not right now?" He teased.

"Well it must not be that good if your talking to me." I said in a bored tone.

He chuckled. "Nah we just are at a bar. I just called to make sure you girls didn't need our rescuing or anything."

"Nah. Were good. We like it better without you." I said in a serious voice.

I could practically hear his eyes roll "Well alright then I will leave you girls to your night. Goodnight. Be careful and have fun." I laughed and shook my head at his paranoia.

"Alright you boys too." I added in. "Night. See you tomorrow." I hung up still smiling from talking to Edward, and automatic reaction. Until I looked around and seen Abbie staring at me with a curious, sad, hurt, and slightly angry expression.

I totally forgot she was here. Oops.

"What did he want?" She tried to ask casually but I could hear the strain in her voice.

"He wanted to make sure we weren't corrupting you." I said laughing, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, because it really isn't.

She nodded and faked a smile.

"I need to pee." I announced lifting Rose's head off my lap and skipping down the hall towards the restroom.

On my way back I heard Abbie saying something that caught my attention.

"No I understand I do, I know he will always love her, she will always be number one in his heart. I will never take the place of Bella Swan." I stopped in my tracks and leaned against the wall so they couldn't see me.

"Abbie if you know this than why are you still with him?" I heard Rose ask.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Because I love him and Bella said no to his proposal, I said yes. She gave him up, now it's my turn to give it a shot. I just hate how everyone feels so bad for her when _she _left _him._" My eyes filled with tears of anger.

"Excuse me!" Rose said rudely.

Alice then cut in, before Rose got out of hand. "Abbie, Edward cheated on her." She paused, probably to see Abbie's reaction.

"She found out the morning before he proposed so of course she left. She was hurt and felt betrayed, so don't you dare blame Bella. Edward screwed up and he knows it too. Bella did the right thing and is continuing to do the right thing. I think you ought to be a little more understanding considering how great she is being." I could picture Alice's light green eyes blazing like they did when she used that tone.

"I'm sorry." Abbie said in a breathless tone. "I had no idea."

"We know you love him, but you also know he loves her." Rose said softly.

It was silent. I instantly felt bad, I needed to stop this, there is no reason for Abbie to feel insecure. He is marrying her.

"I'm not gonna give up. I will be here until he tells me otherwise. He isn't the type of guy you walk away from if you can help it." Abbie finally said.

And I understood. She was right. If I had a choice, if things had been different, between Edward and I, If he hadn't cheated, I would have never left him. You just don't give him up without a good reason.

"I can respect that." Rose said softly. "I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do." Abbie said confidently.

I heard Alice sigh. "Edward and Bella are meant for each other, always were, always will be. They are both stubborn to no end, but they can't stay away. They will in the end be together, its inevitable. I'm just saying that . . . it's not fun to be a footnote in someone else's love story." Alice finished quietly.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. They are wrong, and they shouldn't be telling Abbie any of this.

I heard another deep sigh. "I know you all think I'm a monster but the truth is I didn't know Edward and Bell dated, well seriously anyway, until after he proposed." My mouth hung open in shock. How could she not know that.

"Yeah, I found out when Edward took me to his parent's house to tell them about our engagement and something didn't fit, with the way they talked about her and looked at him in a almost disappointed way. So I asked Esme and she told me they dated for years. I was furious with Edward. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me." Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I heard her story.

This whole time we made her out to be the bad guy, the evil cousin who dated her cousins ex and didn't care, when she didn't even know.

"So we got home and I yelled and asked him for the whole truth. I freaked when he told me he proposed, although he didn't tell me about the cheating, but I left him, called of the engagement. But I went back because by that point I was in to deep. I was in love." I could see her shrug. "I chose him over her, probably a mistake, but the way I've treated Bella, it's one I will just have to live with." She finished.

I could tell Alice and Rose didn't know what to say. they were silent. They had been judging her, they probably felt guilty. I figured it was my time to intervene.

"Hey." I chirped.

They looked up and all smiled fakely. "Did you fall in?" Rose teased.

I stuck out my tongue and sat beside them. "No I fell asleep for a minute." I lied.

They all bought it though.

"Well we probably should, we have so much to do tomorrow with the rehearsal dinner, and the family coming in." Abbie said in her wedding mode. She was actually almost human tonight, for a point.

Now she was back to the pain in the ass Abbie we have become accustomed to.

"Yeah you can take the guest room if you would like or you could stay with us in my room." I offered. Rose, Alice and I always slept in the same bed, we didn't like to be away from each other. We were such girls.

"I'll take the guest, I like being alone." She said apologetically.

I smiled. "I understand." We all stood up and cleaned a little before heading to the rooms.

"Goodnight." I called as she reached the guest room door.

She smiled. "Night." She then disappeared in the room.

I ran and hopped on my bed quickly getting in the middle, It was my spot. I was _always _in the middle, Rose on the right and Ali on the left. It was kind of strange actually but that's just how it went.

They smiled and climbed into their usual spots and we got comfortable.

"So Abbie was actually almost human tonight." Alice said into the darkness.

"Yeah I could actually see how you were able to be close with her." Rose added in.

I felt guilty for my eavesdropping but quickly pushed it aside. "Yeah. She used to be my best friend. I mean I still love her dearly and always will, but. . ." I trailed off not knowing how to explain it. "It's just too complicated to fix now. There's too much water under the whatever." I said waving my hand.

Alice giggled. "'Too much water under the whatever' very eloquent Bellie, I like it." She teased with a giggle.

Rose and I joined in her laughter and I hit her through the blanket playfully.

"Shut up." I tried to say angry but I failed, because I was still laughing.

"I'm buzzed and exhausted, give me a break." I whined.

Rose patted my head comfortingly and we all laughed.

"Uhh." Rose grunted suddenly.

Alice and I looked at her curiously.

"What?" I finally asked.

"This is like the last time it's going to be like this. You're leaving." She said, it being the first time tonight that that was true. I forgot about that and suddenly I was feeling nostalgic.

I felt tears sting my eyes at the thought. I took a deep shaky breath and grabbed both of their hands under the blanket, which they willingly held mine too.

"I'm gonna miss you girls like crazy." I whispered my voice to thick with tears for it to come out much louder.

They laughed shakily, I could hear the tears in their voices.

"I love you both and I honestly couldn't ask for better friends." I said truly grateful.

"Aww Bella." Alice whined. probably for me making her cry.

I laughed letting go of their hands so I could wipe my tears, I could see them doing the same.

"I'm serious, I love you girls. So much."

Rose smiled, the moon shining perfectly for me to see the tears glistening in her eyes. "Me too Bells."

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder on my other side. "Me too Bellie." She whispered.

I smiled and laid my head on top of Alice's and grabbed Rose's hand, and that's how we fell asleep.

**So what did you think. I know it's not the best chapter but the next ones will be much better. This was just pretty much a filler. **

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you so much for reading=)**


	15. Someday

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. You guys are great.  
So there is only about 2 more chapters left. I'm sad to see it end. But I am still planning to do the prequeal.**

**Well here it is.**

Chapter 15- Someday.

_Bella Swan_

**Thursday.**

I stretched and looked over to see Alice and Rose still sound asleep; I smiled at the strange positions they were in and carefully and quietly crawled out of bed.

I yawned and walked down the hallway, figuring since I'm up I could make us a pot of coffee, since I am fairly certain we would all have major headaches this morning.

I peeked into the guest room on the way to see Abbie wasn't in there, as I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see she wasn't there either.

I saw a post it tapped to the fridge which I ripped off to read.

_Girls,_

_I had to go pick up my parents from the airport. I had a lot of fun last night, thank you all._

_I will see you all tonight at dinner =)_

_Abbie_

I smiled despite my thoughts of my cousin and posted it back up on my fridge.

"Hey!" I turned around shocked by the loud voice that came from behind me.

"Alice." Rose groaned, obviously still half asleep.

"Hi." I said laughing at the complete difference between the two as they both sat down on the stools at my bar facing me.

Rose was slumped with a scowl on her face leaning on her hand looking like she was about to pass out, whereas Alice was chipper as ever, a smile in place, wide awake, even though seconds ago she was dead asleep.

"Good morning." I said turning back around to start our coffee.

"Where is Abbie?" Alice asked curiously.

"She left to get ready for tonight." I answered.

"Already it's like 6." Rose said her voice groggy.

I laughed. "Rose honey its like 10:30."

Her head shot up. "Oh my god I have to get Hales at 11." She said panicking.

"Hey, hey." Alice said calming her down.

"Jas called, Em and him picked her up." Alice explained.

Rose nodded and laid her head back down on my counter top.

Ali and I both giggled, and then something caught my attention.

"Wait Jas called who?" I asked curiously.

Rose's head popped back up. "Yeah Ali." She hinted.

Alice blushed under our gazes. "Me." She answered quietly.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "I don't know ask him." She tried to say nonchalantly but failed.

"Alice." Rose warned.

We both stared her down for a few silent moments.

"Ugh." Alice groaned in defeat. We smiled victoriously.

"Fine, lately Jasper and I have been. . . sort of. . . " She trailed off.

"What!?" Rose asked getting impatient.

"Well we are kind of together." She mumbled very quickly.

"What!?" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Since when?" I asked quickly.

She shrugged again.

"Ugh." Rose groaned. "Alice I'm going to beat you with my shoe if you don't just spit it out."

I laughed. "Wow violent much?"

She rolled her eyes and we turned our attention back to Alice.

"Okay at the beach the other day we kind of talked and he sort of kissed me." She said once again in one breath.

"He sort of kissed you or he did kiss you?" I teased.

She smacked my arm and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding Ali that's amazing." I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah." Rose said joining in our hug.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked once we all pulled away.

She shrugged. "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it and with the wedding and you leaving we were just going to wait until after."

"Wait till I was gone?" I asked angrily.

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. Jas would never do that to you."

"Well I am very happy for you." Rose said sincerely.

"Yeah I couldn't think of two better people that deserve happiness." I added in.

She smiled and tears filled her eyes. "Thanks guys." She said pulling us both in for another group hug.

--

We went to lunch with my mom, Phil and Mike, then Rose finally went home to get her husband and daughter ready for the dinner tonight..

She was curling my hair and singing along with the radio.

"So when you live with Joey do you think you'll end up together again?" She mused.

I laughed. "I don't know."

She shrugged. "Maybe you will. I don't really care."

I looked at her through the mirror with a confused look. "Care about what Al?"

She smiled lightly. "Well I have always been set on you ending up with Edward but that seems less and less possible the closer we get, although I'm not giving up hope." She added in quickly. I rolled my eyes. "But I decided I don't care who you end up with. I just want you to be happy." She finished sweetly.

I smiled back. "Thank you Alice. And I am just so glad you and Jasper _finally _figured out you two are just better off together."

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah now if you and Eddie could just figure it out. . ." She trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and slapped her hand.

"You're done." She said putting down the curling iron. I stood up and smiled at my now curly hair.

"Thanks Alice."

I turned around to face her. As Alice and I got ready I felt very sentimental that this will probably be the last time we will do this. Sit in our bathroom laughing and getting ready together. It has always been something we have done together, and now, I'm leaving.

"Ah I'm gonna miss this." I mused as I tucked a stray hair of Alice's into place.

She smiled and nodded. "Me too, but don't worry we'll do it again."

I laughed at her positive mood. "Oh really will we?" I teased.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep for my wedding of course."

I laughed and nodded hugging her. "Of course." I kissed her spiky hair.

She giggled. "Alright let's get out of here."

--

I took a deep breath and walked into the beautifully decorated ball room where the rehearsal dinner is being held. It's going to be a _long _night.

Alice gave my hand a squeeze and I quickly turned my attention to her.

"You'll be fine." She said encouragingly.

I nodded and smiled the best I could manage. "Thanks." I whispered. She smiled and in we went.

I found my seat at the head table with the rest of the wedding party and put my things down. I quickly spotted my mother, fussing over Michael's tie.

I walked over to them smiling at my adorable little brother.

"Oh Bella honey you look gorgeous." My mother said throwing her arms around me.

I laughed lightly. "Thanks ma." I bent down to eye level with Mike and kissed his cheek.

"Hey handsome. Save me a dance." I asked him.

He laughed and nodded. I smiled and stood back up.

"So where are Abbie and Edward dear?" My mom asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure I haven't talked to them today." She nodded in understanding.

"Bells?" I turned around curiously to find my cousin Justin standing there grinning.

I smiled widely and through my arms around him. "Justin!"

He laughed and held me tightly. "Bells how are you?" He asked happily.

I nodded. "I'm okay. How about you?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

"I hear you're a big shot Chef." I said teasing him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Not exactly."

I laughed and hugged him again. "Gosh I've missed you."

"You too."

"Now announcing." The speaker came on the system. I turned attention to the front entrance. "Abigail Raiser, and Edward Cullen!" Everyone applauded as they walked in arm in arm with wide smiles on there faces.

I took a deep breath and clapped along with everyone else, as they entered the ballroom.

Once they reached the front everyone began talking again.

"So does this Edward happen to be _your _Edward?" Justin asked in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah kind of."

He raised his eyebrows.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I assured him.

He nodded, not very convinced. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair.

"We will talk about this later." He said giving me a stern look. I nodded reluctantly but agreed.

"Wine?" A waiter came up and asked with a tray full of glasses of different types of wine.

I nodded and grabbed one quickly."Thank you."

Justin laughed and squeezed my shoulder tighter.

"There is nothing to really talk about. We dated in highschool we broke up and I came home and Abbie was dating him." I shrugged as if it was that simple.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yes Bella, you two are obviously still in love with eachother." He scoffed.

"What? We are not, and nothing is obvious."

He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Fine how is it obvious?" I humored them.

"You both keep gazing at eachother across the room." He whispered in my ear, and leaning his head towards Edward who was staring at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay whatever." I nudged his arm playfully.

He laughed and took a sip of his wine. "Okay Bella."

I smiled and shook my head. Nothing is obvious. At least I desperatly hope.

--

"Bella dear." I heard my aunt's voice.

"Aunt Viv." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"How are you?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm good honey. Where is your mom?" She asked looking around. I smiled and pointed to the table where she was located at.

"Ah." She said and I walked her over there.

"Mom." Abbie said coming to intercept us halfway there.

"Oh Bells Hi. Thank you so much this place looks beautiful." She said giving me a quick hug.

"No problem."

"I'm going to see Na." Vivian said before continuing to walk towards my mom's table.

"Viv!" I heard my mom's high voice shriek.

"Na!" Vivian said back and they threw their arms around each other chatting a hundred miles a minute.

I looked at Abbie who wore the same expression of amusement as I did. "They never change." I mused and she nodded in agreement.

We laughed as we watched our mother interact; they have always acted like the teens and us the mothers. Seems like some things never change.

--

I finally found Jasper getting some punch for him, and Alice i'm assuming. I skipped over to his side and hit his arm.

"I'm very upset with you." I pretended to scowl and crossed my arms.

"Why?" He asked as if he truly believed me.

I shrugged and looked forward, pretending to still be upset.

"Bells?" He asked.

"I thought you were my best friend Jazzy."I huffed.

He laughed and shook his head. "I am Bella. What are you pretending to be mad at me about?"

I laughed and looked at him. "Alice." Is all I said and he looked down embarrassed.

"Ah that." Is all he said.

I hit his arm again. "Yeah that."

He laughed. I smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you Jas. One of us deserves our happy ending"

"Thanks Bells. And you do too." He said sincerely.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So how is my sister?" He asked me as we turned forward to see Abbie and Edward mingling.

I sighed. "I'm fine."

He nodded but like Justin, he wasn't convinced.

"You are doing great Bell." He said pulling my head to him to kiss my forehead. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

--

Rose, Em and Haley were all sitting together at a table and I made my way to them.

"Oh you look gorgeous Bells." Rose said quickly standing up to give me a hug.

I smiled. "You too Rosie."

"Hey princess look how pretty you look." I said picking up Haley in her big frilly pink dress.

"Thanks." She said in a little voice. I smiled and kissed her forehead, before setting her back down.

"Hey Em." I said as he stood up and gave me a bear hug.

I laughed breathlessly. "Well you look mighty handsome in your suit." I said patting his tie.

He smiled, his dimples in full effect, and patted my head. "Thanks Buddah."

I shook my head and laughed.

"So is everything set for tomorrow?" Rose asked.

I nodded and sat in the chair beside her. "Yeah, I leave at 2."

She nodded. "I wish you were at least staying for the reception."

I shrugged. "It's easier this way."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"How are you?" She asked quietly, stroking my hair.

I smiled the best I could. "I'm fine."

She nodded and smiled sympathetically. "Okay."

"Excuse me Bella Swan?" I looked up.

"Yes." I asked confused.

"Hi. Do you remember me? I'm Edward's uncle Spencer." He introduced himself.

"Oh hi. How are you?" I said standing up to give him a hug.

"Good. Good. You have grown into a lovely woman." He mused staring at me.

I laughed nervously. "Thank you."

"Well I always thought you would end up marring Eddie boy." I looked at Rose who cringed.

I laughed nervously. "It was great to see you Uncle Spencer." I said patting his hand.

He smiled. "You too dear." I waved and he walked off.

I flopped back down on the chair and took a long sip of my wine. Rose laughed lightly and patted my shoulder.

God this sucks.

"Bella." I turned around to see Esme and Carlisle walking towards me. I smiled automatically at the sight of them.

"Hi." I said giving them both hugs.

"You both look great." I complimented, they didn't look a day over 30, yet they were much older.

"Well thank you dear, you look great too." Esme said patting my hand. I smiled and thanked her.

"So how you doing?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine." I said for what seems like the hundredth time tonight.

He nodded. "Good. Be strong dear." They smiled and walked off.

I let out a deep breath and chugged the remains of my wine, is this over yet?

--

After dinner the dancing started and of course Abbie and Edward danced the first dance. As they danced, I sat in the front at the wedding table and I could hear everyone whisper.

I could see everyone staring at me and whispering. I hated how everyone knew, they knew this was killing me, they looked at me like the poor pathetic girl who got dumped for her cousin.

They were all just waiting for me to breakdown, waiting for me to, I don't know slap Abbie or something. It was driving me crazy.

I realized then that even if I left this was how it was going to be from now on. At holidays or family reunions, its always going to be everyone feeling sorry for me. I once again finished another glass of wine.

After their dance the dance floor filled up, my mother and Phil danced around and I smiled at the sight. They were still so in love. Rose and Em went out for a few along with Esme in Carlisle.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see Jas smiling widely.

I smirked and put my hand in his. "I suppose." I rolled my eyes, teasing him.

He chuckled and led me to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful today sister." He said once we were floating around the dance floor.

"Thanks Jazzy." I said leaning my head against his.

"How are you doin'?" He asked the question I've heard all night.

And once again I answered the same way. "I'm fine."

I heard him sigh, not believing me, but not saying anything. "I'm gonna miss you." He said suddenly.

"You too Jas. But you have Ali now, you'll be fine." I said trying to cheer him up.

He chuckled and we looked over to see little Alice dancing with big Emmet, it was a sight to see. We both laughed.

"Yeah. I suppose, but no one can replace you." He added.

I smiled. "I know. Thanks Jas."

We finished out the dance and he moved on to dance with Ali and Emmet swept me up before I could sit down. I laughed and accepted his invitation.

"So Bellsie I'm a good dancer huh?" He asked as we moved with the music.

I laughed and shook my head. "There is so much weird with that sentence I don't know where to begin." I said laughing still.

He smiled and quickly spun me causing me to laugh loudly and almost trip on my heels.

"See I'm good." He said once he brought me back in.

"Yes Em you're the best." I humored him. He nodded like, yeah I know.

I laughed and shook my head. I looked over to see Edward and Rose dancing, I smiled at them. She was talking to him very seriously and he was smiling, which I could tell was not making her happy. That's how they were together though, annoying each other to no end.

Em followed my gaze and smiled. "How are you Bellarina?" He asked seriously.

I looked up and him and smiled my smile I seemed to have perfected throughout the night.

"I'm fine." Was my automatic answer.

He rolled his eyes. "Honey you have said that so much tonight it doesn't even sound like a sentence anymore." He said staring at me seriously.

I sighed and looked down.

"Bella you are so far from fine." He said and shook his head.

I looked up and shrugged. "I know Em but what else can I do but pretend I'm okay." I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"Tell him the truth."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I can't do that. Plus it's too late. I mean were here. We are at their rehearsal dinner." I said gesturing around to the grand room we were in.

He made a disapproving face and nodded. "Alright Buddah. Whatever works for you." He said and the song ended.

I nodded and he backed up giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Just know, it's not too late." He said before walking off to join his wife.

I sighed and went back to my seat.

"Hey buddy." Alice said coming to sit beside me.

I smiled. "Hey."

She patted my hand and leaned her head sympathetically.

"How are you doing?" I huffed.

"I would be doing a whole lot better if everyone would just stopp asking me that." I whined, running my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, patting my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Bells. We are just all worried about you, we can all see this is not easy," She said full of concern.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I know Ali, I do thanks. It's just. . . a long night." I said leaning against her shoulder.

She leaned her head against mine. "I know Bellie, I know."

I took a deep breath and chocked back my tears. "Just tell me when I can open my eyes." I whispered, afraid my voice would break.

"Oh Bell." She said hugging me closer to her.

--

As the night went on, the more people kept asking me what happened between me and Edward, or mentioned the fact they always thought we would be together, I got more and more frustrated. I was lieing and talking in circles trying to make me seem less pathetic. But no one bought it.

Of course all the girls from our High School who always hated me for dating Edward were practically gloating, as all the guys hit on me. God this night sucks.

I was standing there watching everyone dance when my mom came and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Hey baby."

I smiled. "Hi momma." I said in a tiered voice.

She looked at me sadly. "I know, Bells I know." She said softly.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed. "Is it over yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid _this _will never be over." She said back, knowing I wasn't talking about the dinner.

I groaned. "I know." I said defeated.

"Bella." I looked down and met the blue eyes of my little brother.

I quickly straightened up and smiled. "You ready for that dance buddy?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. I laughed and grabbed his hand leading him out to the dance floor.

I picked him up and we danced around, after a little while Rose and Alice brought out Haley and we all danced together for a few songs, and for the first time all night I had fun. Soon Jasper and Emmet joined us and we all danced around and had a good time. We were in our own little world, and it was a relief from this night. But it couldn't last forever.

The song changed and my heart dropped at the sound. It was "I'll Be." by Edwin McCain, Edward and my song.

We all went to sit down and my eyes locked with his sparkling green ones. Abbie was asking him something but her told her something and kissed her forehead before making his way through the crowd to me.

"_Edward where are we going?" I giggled as he towed me by the hand._

"_Be patient." He chided._

_I laughed but followed him anyway, I would follow him anywhere._

"_Okay close your eyes." He said suddenly stopping._

_I rolled my eyes but complied, He put his hands over my eyes, from behind, to make sure I didn't peek._

"_You don't trust me?" I teased._

_He chuckled. "Of course I do I just wanted an excuse to put my arms around you." _

_I shook my head but blushed at his compliment._

"_Ready." He said slowly leading me forward._

"_Open." He pulled off his hands and before me was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

_It was a perfect circular meadow with every type of wild flower you could think of. But that wasn't all. Edward had stringed every tree surrounding it with lights. He had a table set up directly in the middle with candles and roses._

_I smiled so wide it hurt my cheeks. "Oh my god Edward it's beautiful." I turend around to see his nervous face._

"_You like it." He asked uncertain._

_I nodded and jumped into his arms. "Yes I love it!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the gorgeous meadow._

_Edward pushed on the radio and I smiled at the song. It was I'll Be. It was the song we danced to at the school dance last winter._

"_May I have this dance?" He bowed holding out his hand._

_I laughed and nodded, putting my hand in his. "Of course." _

_He smiled crookedly and pulled me in towards him, and we started to dance along with the melody._

"_So why did you pick this song?" I asked him._

_He shrugged. "It was the song we danced to at the winter formal." _

_I smiled. "I know. But we danced to a lot of songs." I challenged._

_He smirked and looked down nervously. "Well when we were dancing to this song it was the first time I realized I wanted to be with you forever. That this wasn't just some high school relationship, it was real. It was the first time I realized that I am in love with you." _

_I smiled and bit my lip. "Well I think it's perfect." I whispered._

_He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "Happy Anniversary B." _

I could see Abbie smiling sadly, but understandingly at him as she watched him push his way through to me. I looked and him and gave him a look that he laughed at.

He grabbed my hand wordlessly and pulled me out to the dance floor, wrapping his arm around my waist and keeping the other hand in mine.

He dipped me immediately making me laugh. He had his crooked grin plastered on his face when he pulled me back up. I smirked and shook my head.

"Well hello to you too." I said laughing lightly.

He smiled. "Hi my Bella. You look stunning this evening." He said smoothly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled, and for the first time tonight, it was genuine. "Are you trying to charm me Cullen?" I teased raising one eyebrow.

He threw his head back in laughter and nodded. "Always B." He whispered before turning me effortlessly.

"You didn't have to dance with me you know." I told him, I could tell Abbie had wanted to dance.

He made a face. "Are you kidding Bella, we have always danced this song together. Don't think that's changing now."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry I haven't said Hi I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "I've been around."

He smiled. "I saw you dancing but I didn't want to interrupt."

I nodded. "It's okay. You've had a busy night."

He shook his head. "Still I feel bad. You are more important than a busy night." He said.

His eyes were so sincere I couldn't get a grip back into reality. "It's fine Edward." I tried to make him feel better.

He nodded but still looked guilty. As we danced around I could see our friends and parents smiling at us and everyone else whispering. I hated this. I felt like I was on display.

I decided to stop looking around and just concentrate on Edward's face.

"I don't want you to go Bella." He whispered finally, after a few moments of silence.

"I just think it's best." I whispered back.

His beautiful face turned sad. "I can't lose you again."

I sighed and smiled. "You won't. I promise." I reached my hand that was on his shoulder up to touch his cheek.

He smiled back, and leaned into my hand. I smiled and put my hand back in it's place.

We continued to dance in silence. His emerald eyes caught mine and locked. I couldn't look away and neither could he. It was like he was staring right into my soul, and in that moment I was almost sure he knew everything. He knew I had been lieing, he knew this was all killing me, he knew I was in love with him.

As the last notes of the song rang out of the speakers, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, because as I looked into his hypnotizing eyes I couldn't help but think that he loved me too, that he wanted me too. My breath caught and I knew I had to get out of there.

The last note finished off the song and he didn't drop my gaze for a second.

"Uhm I've gotta go." I whispered before quickly turning away and getting out of there as fast as I could.

I made it to an empty room in the back. I sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands. I took deep breaths trying to figure out what the hell that was.

Why did he look at me like that? Why did I see that in his eyes? I couldn't even think right now, all I could see is his eyes. I shut my own tightly and sat there in the silence, trying to collect myself, I have to go in there and be the supportive, confident, maid of honor.

"Bella." His velvet voice whispered.

I lifted my head out of my hands and it wasn't until then did I notice I was crying.

I stood up and wiped my tears away quickly.

"Hey." He whispered his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." I whispered back.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bella. It has been driving me crazy, please, what are you hiding from me?" He asked, practically begging.

"Bell you know you can trust me, just _please _tell me."

"I'm not hiding anything." I said stubbornly.

He groaned. "Bella please. I just want to know if you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I smiled a fake smile and nodded.

He groaned and hit the wall with his fist. "Damn it Bella. What is going on with you!? Please just tell me. You keep saying we won't lost each other but I feel like we already have, because your hiding something from me!"

I sighed. "I'm not. Everything is fine."

"Bella please just tell me if your okay?" He asked quieter this time.

I groaned. "No. I'm not okay, Edward, I'm _not_ okay! Is that what you wanted to hear, are you satisfied. I'm _not_ okay!" I shouted, not being able to keep it in any longer.

"Bella-" He reached out towards me but I cut him off.

"Don't! Please don't! I'm not okay. You're marrying my cousin tomorrow, and I'm leaving, and you're looking at me. _stop _looking at me!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You are looking at me, I can't _breathe_! I can't _breathe! _When you look at me like that. Just please stop!" He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I am trying _really _hard to be happy here. I am trying so hard to be okay with this, but I can't when you keep looking at me like that."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Bella, what does this?. . What are you saying?" He couldn't finish a sentence.

"Bella do you love me?" He finally spit out, he took one long stride towards me and cupped my face in both his hands.

"Edward I-" I shook my head.

"B." He said more seriously. I looked up and met my eyes with his. "Are you still in love with me?" He whispered.

I stared into his beautiful green eyes and I wanted so badly to say yes. To say yes, to throw my arms around him, and kiss him. But I couldn't.

A stray tear fell down my cheek, and he caught it with his thumb. "Bella." He whispered.

"You're marrying my cousin." I whispered so low it was barely audible. "I can't." I said as another tear fell.

He sighed and dropped his hands, running them through his hair.

"You're getting married." I said again, firmer this time. He looked at me, his face torn with indecision. "Maybe someday Edward, someday we will all get what we wanted." I finished in a whisper.

He closed his eyes tightly putting his head in his hands. "Bella." He whispered so low I'm not sure if her even said it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I walked out of the room and back into the ballroom.

I once again had to walk away from the man I love because it was the right thing to do.

--

I walked up to the microphone on the stage nervously, I had to give a speech, as the maid of honor. Joy.

I tapped my drink and everyone's eyes turned on me. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"It's said that love lasts a lifetime. True love lasts forever, so when you find _that _true love, you don't let it go." I smiled and I could see my friends watching me sadly. "Edward and Abbie who have found the truest of loves, I love you both with all my heart and I wish the two of you nothing but happiness. I couldn't be happier for you." I gave Edward a look that he nodded to understanding the double meaning behind my words.

Everyone applauded and I stepped down. I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and Abbie rushed over to give me a hug. "Thank you so much Bella. For everything." She said hugging me tighter.

"No problem Abs." I said back.

"Yeah thanks." Edward said putting his arm around Abbie's waist.

I smiled and nodded. "Like I said. No problem."

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I excused myself and walked back towards my friends.

"That speech was beautiful Bella." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said not really paying attention to who I was hugging or what they were saying anymore.

I sat down and Haley hopped in my lap.

I kissed her cheek and we watched everyone start to dance again.

"I think I'm going to take off." I said a few minutes later.

Everyone looked at me sadly.

"You sure?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm tiered. And if I thought today was hard, I can't even imagine tomorrow." I teased. They all smiled politely but just really looked concerned.

"Okay I'm about ready too." Alice said standing up and grabbing her things.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I handed Haley to Emmet and hugged them both goodbye. I said bye to Jas and Rose and we all "awwed" when Alice gave Jasper and kiss.

"My stuff is still up front." I gestured to the wedding table.

"I'll go with you. I need to say goodbye to Ed and Abbie." Alice said.

I nodded. "Okay bye guys I love you all. See you tomorrow." I said waving to the table of my friends.

I grabbed my things and Alice and I went to say goodbye.

"Bye Abbie I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving her a hug.

She nodded. "Thanks Bell. For everything. You are a way better cousin than I could ask for." She whispered ferociously in my ear.

I just smiled and moved to give Edward a hug.

"Bye I probably won't see you until the actual wedding tomorrow." I said.

He nodded. "Bye Bella." He said formally.

I pulled back and looked up at him. He had his eyes shielded.

I smiled sadly. "I love you, you know."

He nodded. "I love you too Bella."

"It's just easier this way." I whispered. He nodded formally again.

I sighed frustrated. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Fine."

"Then why in this whole conversation you haven't called me B once?" I challenged.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I am fine _B."_ He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. and he laughed.

"No I am. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow k." He said giving me another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I nodded and smiled. "Okay."

"Ready Bellie." Alice said.

I nodded and we left. Finally.

**Let me know what you think. Good Bad?**

**Please review.**

**Thank you for reading=)**


	16. Our Happy Ending

**Here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for. It actually came out a lot quicker than I thought, I think because I knew exactly what I wanted to happen.**

**Thank you all for the reviews there amazing, I think last chapter got the most. I am truly thankful for them. I love you all.**

**So here it is. I hope it doesn't dissappoint.**

Chapter 16- Our Happy Ending

_**Bella Swan**_

**Friday.**

I tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable. I can't sleep. I sighed, finally giving up and looked over to see it was 2 in the morning.

I groaned and rolled over again. After another ten minutes, I huffed and finally crawled out of bed with my favorite pillow.

I walked down the hall and knocked timidly on Alice's door. I peeked in slowly. "Ali?" I whispered.

"Hm." She answered half asleep.

"I can't sleep."

She giggled lightly and patted the empty space beside her. I smiled and ran over and got into her bed.

"What's up my Bellie?" She turned her head towards me.

I shrugged. "I'm just dreading tomorrow." I told her truthfully.

She smiled and patted my hair. "I know honey. But tomorrow you get to go back to Cali and be with all your friends again and start your life over. Without Abbie, without Edward, without all the drama. You get to find _your _happy ending."

I smiled. "Thank you Al. You always know what to say." I said laying my head on her shoulder and getting comfortable for sleep.

"What am I going to do without you?" I teased.

She laughed lightly. "You can call me anytime."

"Even at three in the morning?"

She laughed and hugged my head closer to her. "Yes even at three in the morning."

I smiled and fell into a good night's sleep.

--

**Saturday.**

I woke up feeling empty, cold. I felt numb. I got out of Alice's bed mechanically and felt trapped, constricted. I needed to get out of the house.

I grabbed my iPod and threw on my tennis shoes and headed out the door.

I stuck in my ear buds and ran. I had no idea where I was going; all I wanted was to feel the cold air on my face.

As I ran through town with no destination, all I could see was blurs of green and brown fly by. All I kept thinking was that I was losing, possibly, the man I'm supposed to end up with today.

I ran faster, harder, trying to push the thoughts away, trying to make the pain I feel disappear. I was breathing heavy, I was exhausted but I couldn't stop, I had to push a little harder, a little longer, because maybe then nothing can get me.

I fell into my own world, one with no feeling, no meaning, just there. It was better than the reality I am stuck in.

With the shallow feeling in my heart I suddenly stopped when I finally realized I had gotten to my destination. But I wasn't alone.

I had subconsciously ran to Edward and my, meadow. But lying in the middle of it with their hands covering their eyes was Edward himself.

I slowly pulled my ear buds out of my ears and walked towards him.

"Hey." I whispered.

His head shot up, I had startled him.

"Oh hey. You scared me." He said laying his head back on the grass and controlling his breathing.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally, walking closer to him.

"I don't know." His voice sounded defeated, tiered,

"You?" He asked.

"I went for a run and this is where I ended up." I told him truthfully.

He sighed heavily and finally sat up, patting the spot beside him.

I smiled smally and walked and plopped down next to him.

"Cold feet?" I teased nudging him playfully.

He laughed, but it was fake. "It's just a big day."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We sat in silence. just enjoying the morning.

"Nervous about leaving?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "Not really. Anxious is more like it."

He snapped his head to me quickly. "I thought you were sad about leaving."

"I was, I am, but it just seems. . . refreshing." I shrugged and looked back out at the beautiful meadow I was in.

He nodded. "Well, I hope you are happy." It wasn't very sincere.

I sighed and laid back in the grass. "Shouldn't you be getting ready or something?" I teased; it was always easier to hide the pain when it was playful between us.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Shouldn't you? _Maid of honor._"

I laughed and looked back up at the rare blue sky. "I suppose. I just needed a break from reality for a bit."

He laid back beside me. "Me too."

--

When I got home my mother and Alice where sitting in the living room, seeming to be waiting for me.

"Hi." I said when I entered.

They both shot up out of their seats.

"Where have you been?"

"You had us scared half to death!" They said simultaneously.

I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry, I went for a run. I should have left a note."

They both stood there with their hands on their hips. It was actually a funny sight.

"Sorry." I said again, when they're worried, disappointed looks didn't go away.

"It's okay honey. We're sorry, we just panicked." My mom said coming to give me a hug.

I hugged her back. "It's fine ma." She smiled and left the room.

I turned back to Alice. "I'm sorry Ali."

She sighed and nodded. "It's okay. Are you ready we have to go to Rose's to start getting ready?"

I took a deep breath, its all starting now. "Yeah."

She smiled sadly and squeezed my hand while she walked to get our dresses.

--

"Bell can you grab that for me." Rose said pointing towards a water bottle.

She was doing Haley's hair, she looked so adorable. I nodded and silently handed her the bottle.

"Ow." Haley cried and scowled.

I laughed. "Is momma hurting you princess?"

She nodded, still pouting. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright Bell come here I'm ready." Alice said from the other side of Rose, she was now going to do my hair.

I sighed and sat on the chair in front of her. She was holding one hand on her hip and the other a hot curling iron. This is going to be a long day.

"So where did you go this morning?" Alice asked conversationally.

"I just ran. Nowhere in particular." I lied smoothly.

"You ran this morning?" Rose asked, I nodded confused by her question. "Edward went running this morning too. He said he was feeling stressed out."

"Oh." Is all I said, even though I knew he went running, obviously.

As Alice continued to do my hair I felt myself getting more and more depressed about the whole situation. I was going to Edwards wedding_._ His _wedding. _That thought was plaguing my mind.

Suddenly my phone rang; I picked it up and smiled at name flashing across my screen.

I flipped it open. "Hey roomie!"

Joey chuckled on the other line. "Well hello to you too. You still heading out today?"

"Yeah everything is all set. I will get there around 3."

"Okay I will be there." I could hear the smile in his voice. Ah I missed Joey.

"So. . " He started off slowly. "It's Edwards wedding today."

I sighed heavily into the phone. "Yep."

"You okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I will be." I said softly.

"Okay. How about tonight we celebrate and go out and get good and drunk." He said being the best friend I needed right now.

I laughed loudly, alarming Rose and Alice to our conversation. "Sounds great. I can't wait."

He laughed on the other line. "Alright Bells. I'll see you tonight. I love you. Have a safe trip. Oh and try not to kill Abbie," He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay I'll try. Love you too. Bye." I hung up still smiling. Maybe going to California is the best thing for me.

"Joe?" Alice asked knowingly.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah were getting drunk tonight." I informed them.

Rose laughed. "Well sounds fun."

I nodded. "Yeah I'm excited."

They both smiled, looking relieved almost."I'm glad Bell. You need some happiness." Alice said sweetly,

"Okay you're done." Alice said suddenly.

"Oh thanks Alice."

"Let me start on your make-up while Alice does my hair." Rose said coming to switch seats with me.

"Haley don't mess your hair up!" Rose called after her daughter who ran off as soon as she was free.

I laughed. "I'm sure she didn't hear that."

Rose nodded and rolled her eyes.

We all worked together; well I just sat there while Rose did my make-up and Alice her hair. It was probably and interesting sight.

A few hours later we were all ready and heading to the church. We had our dresses, steamed and ready and our hair and make-up finished. It was the start of my own personal hell.

--

"Oh good you guys are here." Abbie said walking towards us already in her wedding dress, looking stunningly beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Rose gushed, holding her and Haley's dress in one arm and Haley's hand in the other.

"Thanks." Abbie said smiling at the compliment.

It was right then seeing my cousin standing in the wedding dress that looked like it was personally made for her, that I knew I couldn't do this.

I can't. I thought I could suffer through it, be the good cousin and stand by her side silently. But I couldn't. I can't watch him marry somebody else. I can't hear him declare his love for her. It would shatter me, I couldn't recover from that.

Tears filled my eyes while I watched her flutter around, practically glowing. I can't do this.

"Abbie." I whispered. She looked at me with a wide smile until she saw my face, her face fell.

She knew, she knew what I was going to say.

"Can we have a moment?" She asked everyone politely.

Of course everyone complied and left as they were asked. Once we were the only two left she walked towards me and grabbed both of my hands in hers.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"I can't." I said shaking my head, tears filling my eyes.

She nodded. "I know honey. It's okay." She reassured me again.

I nodded. "Thanks." She smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Bells." She whispered.

I smiled a watery smile. "I love you too Abs."

She pulled back and wiped my tears with her thumb. "I'm going to miss you. Have a great time." She smiled sincerely.

I nodded and smiled back. "Thank you. I will miss you too."

I hugged her once quickly and left the room. Now I had to break the news to the other five.

--

I looked around and see Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Haley, and Alice all standing in a group whispering to each other.

"Hey." They all looked up at the sound of my voice.

"There you are." Rose said sounding relieved.

"You didn't kill Abbie or anything right?" Emmet asked.

I laughed and shook my head. God I'm going to miss them. "No Em. She's fine."

They all smiled amused at our very strange friend.

"So there has been a change of plans." I said suddenly.

"Like?" Alice asked curiously.

"I'm leaving now." I said slowly, afraid of there reaction.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"You're missing the wedding?" Jasper asked shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah I just. . ." I took a deep breath trying to keep my voice from breaking. "I just can't watch him marry someone else." The last part came out as whisper.

Their faces all fell into understanding.

"I can't hear him declare his love for her. I. . . " I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. "I couldn't recover from that. It would kill me." Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Oh honey its okay we understand." Rose said the first one to reach my side.

"Of course Bell." They all came to surround me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Now for the hard part, saying goodbye.

"But what sucks is I'm leaving now." I said again but with different meaning.

The all nodded sadly.

I turned to Jasper who was the closest to me and pulled him aside. "I love you Jasper Whitlock. You are my _very _best friend." I smiled with watery eyes and he laughed lightly. "I am going to miss you soo much." I pulled him in for a hug.

He hugged me tightly and sighed. "Ah I'm going to miss you too sister."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye Jazzy."

He nodded. "I'll see you next week." He confirmed. I nodded. Him and Alice are bringing the rest of my things down next week and staying for a few days.

Alice was next; she already had tears streaming down her face. I smiled sadly and opened my arms that she happily ran and jumped into. "Bellie I'm gonna miss you." She cried.

I laughed. "Me too Ali. You were the best roommate ever." She laughed and pulled back.

"I love you. Take care of my Jasper for me k." I said shaking her little body. She nodded and pouted.

"I love you too." She said pulling me in for another hug.

"Your mom?" She reminded me.

I grimaced. I totally forgot about her. "Can you tell her please."

She nodded. "Of course"

I rubbed her arm and thnked her before moving on to Haley who was right beside her.

I smiled sadly and bent down to her level.

"Hey princess." My voice cracked.

"Auntie has to leave now but I will see you again okay?" I smiled and she nodded, probably confused by all of us crying.

"I love you soo much baby girl. Don't forget me." I said sadly and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her little arms around my neck tight and laid her head on my shoulder.

I sighed sadly and kissed her hair before standing up to move on to Emmet.

"Hey buddy." I smiled at my big goofy bear of a friend.

He smiled back. "I'm gonna miss you Buddah."

I laughed and shook my head. "Aw Em I'm gonna miss you too." I said and he wrapped me in his signature bear hugs. "I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too Bellarina." He put me down and smiled.

I touched his arm and pulled Rose away lastly.

She had tears in her beautiful blue eyes too. I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Rosie. I am going to miss you like crazy." I laughed and pulled back; she smiled and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. "You be the beautiful, wonderful mother I know k." She nodded, tears still falling from her eyes.

I stared into her tear filled eyes and smiled. "Take care of him for me." I added more seriously. She nodded understanding exactly who I meant.

"Of course." She whispered. I pulled her in for another hug and held her tight for a few moments.

"Oh and give this." I looked in my bag and pulled out the first copy of my book and handed it to her. "To him."

"Is this your book?" She looked at it surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You aren't saying goodbye." She said in realization.

I smiled sadly. "It's just easier this way." I whispered. "Tell him I said good luck and congratulations."

She nodded. I took a deep breath and looked up at everyone of there sad faces.

"I love you all so much." I said, my voice cracking. They all smiled sadly.

"Bye." I whispered. I turned around with a heavy heart and walked out of the beautiful church. It was just easier this way.

As I left it didn't feel like I was leaving just friends behind but a whole way of life. Because unlike last time if I ever came back. It would never been the same.

I took one last look at the town and home I loved and got into my car, ready to start fresh. A new life.

--

_Edward Cullen._

I finished the last touches on my tux and butterflies filled my stomach. I was doing the right thing right? I loved Abbie.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. I couldn't even convince myself.

It wasn't until then I realized my brother and Jas aren't in here. Aren't they supposed to be doing best man crap. Talking me into walking down the aisle, telling me not being nervous and all that stuff.

Where are they? Just as I was about to look, in peeked the head of my stunningly beautiful best friend.

I smiled. "Hey Rosie."

She was dressed in a hunter green satin dress and had her hair curled wildly. She was obviously ready for the wedding, but her eyes were red, she looked like she has been crying.

"Hey." She smiled sadly. She walked in holding something and closed the door softly behind her.

"Um, Bella wanted me to give this to you." She said holding out the book in her hands. I looked at her questioningly but grabbed the book from her hands anyway.

I looked at the cover and knew exactly what it was. "Her new book." I whispered, stroking the cover. Rose nodded.

I opened the front cover slowly and seen she had hand written a note.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry we didn't get our happy ending._

_Someday, Bella._

I smiled sadly and touched the writing softly. "B." I whispered softly.

"Why didn't she come give it to me?" I asked curiously as I slowly closed the front cover.

"She's gone." Rose whispered.

My head shot up. "Gone?"

She nodded sadly. "She said to tell you good luck, and congratulations."

I plopped down on the couch behind me. "She didn't even say goodbye." I whispered.

Rose sat beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I think she just thought it would be easier this way." She said softly.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Rose what am I doing?" I practically groaned.

She rubbed my arms soothingly. "The right thing. Like you always do." She said simply.

I took my head out of my hands and looked over at her. "Am I making a mistake?" I asked in a whisper.

Her face turned sad. "I'm not the right person to answer that."

I nodded and put my head back in my hands. "God it was all so simple. Bella left, I fell in love, I proposed, get married. But. . " I trailed off.

"She came back." Rose finished for me.

I groaned and looked up. "Yes she came back and was just so. . . so. . . Bella. The beautiful, silly, smart, adorable, Bella I have _always _loved."

Rose smiled. "Honey, you are an amazing guy. That's why your doing this, but sometimes, the wrong thing is the right thing for you."

"What if I don't know what the right thing is for me?" I asked sadly.

"You love her huh?"

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "I always have."

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Stop hiding your heart Edward. Tell her how you feel."

I ran my hands over my face. "Why is this so complicated?" I groaned.

She laughed lightly. "Because it's life honey."

"I don't know why I'm debating this Bella left, she left me. I hadn't seen her in years and then she come waltzing back in. . . and Abbie, Abbie is here and she loves me. I don't even know if Bella loves me still."

Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You are so blind. Bella is so in love with you. Why do you think she left, she can't watch you declare your love for her _cousin." _I groaned.

"Oh god I'm an idiot. God I am such an idiot." I groaned into my hands. "I can't believe I have been hurting her without even realizing. Ugh I'm an idiot. I'm dating her _cousin, _How could I do that to her. I am such an idiot."

"Yes you are." I looked up and scowled at her.

She shrugged. "Well you are." she defended.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down. "What do I do Rose?"

"You go after the girl you love." She said simply.

I sighed. "Maybe love is overrated anyway. Maybe it's not worth it."

She slapped my arm. "Hey." I looked at her confused.

"What the hell was that for."

"Edward, you are a smart man. You are right a lot of the time, but the day you think love isn't worth it, or that it's overrated. You're wrong." She said strongly.

I nodded knowing she's right. "I just wish the answer was obvious."

"It is, you just have to something hard first." I knew exactly what she meant.

"I can't do this." I said suddenly knowing for sure that my heart wasn't with Abbie, it never was.

"I love Abbie I do. She's just not. . "

"Bella." She finished for me. I looked at her and nodded.

"I love her, I love Bella. I am madly and completely in love with her."I declared. She smiled widely.

"I know."

I looked at her confused. "You knew."

She laughed. "Of course. We all do."

I rolled my eyes. _Great._

She laughed. "Don't worry Bella doesn't know."

"She really left." I asked again.

She nodded. "Yeah she didn't want to but after Abbie threatened her she realized it would be easier, than she got the job and-" I cut her off.

"Wait, wait what? Abbie what?" Her face fell, like she just realized she let something slip.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" She shook her head.

"Explain." I said sternly.

She told me the entire story, how Abbie told her I wasn't allowed to be in her life, how she threatened to keep me away from my friends, how Bella left for me. I was pissed, I was beyond pissed.

I was up in an instant; I was seeing nothing, hearing nothing. I was furious.

I marched out of my room and into the bride room, not caring who was in there, not caring I wasn't supposed to see the bride until the wedding. All I cared was that the girl I am in love with is gone.

I threw the door open.

"Edward what- you can't -" Abbie said flustered, but I cut her off.

"How dare you! How dare you tell Bella she couldn't see me anymore?!" I shouted.

She didn't look shocked; she looked as if she was waiting for this. "Can you excuse us please?" She whispered to the room.

All the women left quickly, obviously knowing this was a serious conversation.

"You had absolutely no right."

She sighed and walked closer to me. "I'm sorry. I am, I truly am. I just, I could see you falling back in love with her and it freaked me out. And I know I was wrong and it was a mistake." She sighed.

I relaxed understanding she really did have reason for her insecurities.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry for shouting."

She smiled. "It's okay. I deserved it."

"You didn't look surprised when I came in." I stated.

She shrugged. "Truth is I'm surprised you made it this far." I looked at her confused.

"Huh."

"You don't want to marry me." She said, not sadly, just in confirmation.

"Abbie, it's just that Bella is" She put her hand over my mouth.

"I know. I know, I have been waiting for this moment since she saw us in Macy's" She laughed bitterly.

I was actually shocked. She knew.

"I tried to stop it, as you know. But then I realized if you and I were meant to be than I need to let what's going to happen, happen. I couldn't force you to stop loving her."

"I was just waiting for either you or Bella to finally crack, but she is way to good of a person, for her own good. I probably should have let you go but, I'm not nearly as good as a person as her." She giggled at her cousin.

"If you thought this was going to happen why were you going to marry me?"

She shrugged. "Because I love you. And I settled on the fact I would always be number two, to you. But you are just not the type of guy you walk away from if you have the choice." She smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"I'm so sorry Abbie, I never meant to hurt you," I apologized.

She smiled and nodded. "I know honey. This just isn't our love story. You and Bella are just an inevitable force." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I love you." I said softly.

She nodded as one stray tear fell down her cheek. "I know. I'm just not her."

I pulled her into a hug and she cried in my arms. She eventually pulled away and wiped her remaining tears.

"What are you still doing here?" She smiled.

"We have to tell everyone-" She cut me off.

"I'll take care of it. Go. Go get your girl." She hit my chest playfully.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I love you Abs." I called, practically running out the door.

I could hear her giggle fade as I ran to the door.

--

I ran through the lobby and ran into all of my friends.

"Edward what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I have to go." I said quickly, trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

She smiled widely. "You're going after her." She stated more than asked.

I nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah what time does her flight leave?"

"Yay!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Well it's about freaking time." Emmet boomed.

I shook my head and punched his arm. "You realize we are in a church." I whisper yelled at him.

He grimaced. "Oops."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Alice. "Al flight, information." I asked again.

"Oh yeah right. I have my car right outside, I'll drive you. We have about an hour." She said looking at her phone.

"Alright lets go." I said already grabbing her hand and dragging her out there.

"Good luck." They all shouted while Emmet cheered. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics but smiled anyway.

We got into Alice's little yellow Porsche and she almost immediately pulled out.

"Oh my god Alice. Slow down!" I shouted as she went from 0 to 80 in about 3 seconds.

I mean I drive fast, but this is ridiculous.

"She is flying from Seattle, do you want to make it?" She challenged.

"I want to live to make it."

She rolled her eyes. "We won't catch her if we don't hurry."

"Fine." I said grudgingly.

"Okay then shut up!" I laughed and closed my eyes, and prayed I would live long enough to tell Bella I love her, I will worry about her reaction later.

We got to Seattle in about 35 minutes, which is unbelievably ridiculous. I was so relieved to be on the safe ground when we arrived at the airport.

As soon as we got there Alice shoved me out and dragged me through the airport. She was pulling and dragging me quickly, getting all the right papers and things she needded to get to where we were supposed to be going.

"Do you chase people through the airport regularly?" I asked seriously, she knew exactly where to go, what to do, and the most efficient way to do it.

She rolled her eyes. "Not since my cop show got canceled."

I laughed and followed her.

"Run Edward, god you're so slow." She whined.

"Alice, I would like to be able to breathe when I see her." She rolled her eyes.

"Aww." She said suddenly.

I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You're in your tux. It's so cute."

I looked down to see she was right. Oops. Oh well.

We hit a dead end when we reached security. "Al we need a ticket." I said panicked.

"I'll take care of it." She whispered and sauntered off towards the guard.

I rolled my eyes. I don't even wanna know.

Well Alice being the master mind she is. She got us through. I swear she does this often.

"Okay her flight number is 234 at gate 5." She said looking at the departures screen in front of us.

"Ohh that way." She said pulling me, obviously finding where to go.

"Alice you are way too good at this for it to a coincidence." She turned and winked at me.

We arrived at the gate and the called 10 minutes until boarding. I looked through the crowd frantically and couldn't see her anywhere.

"Alice where is she?" I asked panicked.

She stood on her tip toes and searched too. "Oh there Ed. Go! Go! Go!" She pushed me towards the direction of Bella.

She was grabbing her carry=on's about to get onto the plane. I smiled at the sight of her and ran to her.

"Bella!" I called, she didn't hear me.

As I got closer I yelled her name again but she still didn't hear me. I was finally right behind her.

"Bella." She turned around shocked.

"Edward! What, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? What happened? Is it Hale-" I cut her rambling off.

"No. Bella everything's fine." I said quickly, she still looked frantic.

"I just needed to talk to you."

"What Edward, you're scaring me. What?" She asked.

"Bella I. . " I sighed; I really should have thought what I was going to say. "I love you." I decided to just go straight for the punch.

"I love you, I am so in love with you. I always have been. And I've been denying it and trying to pretend I don't but I can't anymore. I can't do it. I love you Bella Swan. It's you, it's always been you." I blurted out quickly.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared up into my eyes.

"I am sorry about this, I really am. And I know I have no right to ask you this, I know I put you through hell, and I broke your heart, but please, please don't leave B. Stay please. Don't get on that plane." I practically begged.

I grabbed her hand and put it to my chest and put my other hand on her face. She was crying at this point looking at me sadly.

"Please Bella, I want you to stay, I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you forever, just please, stay." She sighed and looked at me like she was trying to decide what to do. She backed up and sighed.

"You ran out on the wedding?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded.

"You ran out on the wedding I planned for months, the wedding I spent all my time planning for you. For you and Abbie, It was reall." She was rambling.

"I ran out to come catch you!" I defended.

"Yeah after and you left Abbie, you left my cousin. I can'.. . ' I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella."

She continued to ramble on and on about nothing of importance.

"Bella!' She looked up and stopped talking, finally.

"Bella. Really. Now?" I asked her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm just saying." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes because this was just so typical Bella. She always cared way too much about the stupidest things. But I loved her more for it.

"Bella." I said again, trying to remind her I am sitting on the edge of my seat right now, because I basically just poured out my heart to her.

She looked up and me and smirked quickly before turning serious.

"You know I should just get on that plane right now."

"I know." I said, my eyes never leaving hers.

She started walking towards me slowly. "I should just forget you and move on."

"I know."

"You hurt me."

"I know."

She was right in front of me now. "You know I hate you right."

I nodded. "I know."

She smiled and jumped into my arms crashing her lips to mine. I caught her easily and tightened my grip around her waist.

I smiled against her lips and she locked her arms tightly around my neck. And finally it felt like my entire universe snapped back into focus, that thing I have been searching for, for the last 4 years, I had finally found.

She was my everything, she was mine, and every thought to the contrary was just denial of the truth. I love her; I have and will always love her. She's the one.

She pulled back slightly and smiled. "You're just lucky I love you."

I smirked. "You love me?"

"I love you Edward Cullen. Even if you are an idiot."

I rolled my eyes but crashed my lips back to hers. Finally we found _our _happy ending.

**So I'm nervous about this one. It's the one everyone has been anticipating, I hope I didn't dissappoint any of you. so please review.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**And there will be another chapter after this one, so stay tuned=)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	17. Authors Note Please read!

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry i'm sorry this isn't a chapter, the next one is halfway done and should be up shortly.**

**But I am in the middle of two other stories and I'm not sure which one to continue and post first, so I thought I would let you all decide =)**

**I will post both summarys here and please review letting me know which one you prefer. It would really be helping me out. In a week I will count and the story with the most votes, I will put up first and continue. So please read and review.**

**Story 1**

**Someday.**

Bella Swan has the perfect boyfriend, or so she thought. When she gets pregnant at 17 well she realize that her mature boyfriend is irresponsible after all. Edward Cullen promises to support Bella forever but when she breaks his heart will he still support her? Bella Swan 4 years later finds herself 22, single with a 4 year old son. With the help of her friends can she make it through it all? What happens when Edward returns after years of no contact trying to make his way back into her and now their sons lives? Will she be able to be strong for her family and friends or fall to his charms once again. All Edward wants is to fix the family he broke, will he succed? Will they be the family they were always supposed to be?

**Story 2**

**Untitled (Not named yet.)**

Bella Swan is just Edwards younger nerdy best friend. The night before he leaves on a 3 month trip to Europe Bella tried to confess her love for him. With Edward shutting her down before she even could he leaves Bella heartbroken at home. With the help of her friend Bella turns her life around and decideds to move on and be the girl she always wanted to be. When Edward comes home he realizes more things ahve changed than he thought possible. When his little best friend is now confident and hott will he finally notice her? But while he was gone had Bella moved on? when Bella isn't the girl he loved and remembers he is determined to make her his Bella again, or will Bella be still to heartbroken to trust him enough to let him in?

**So please let me know. They aren't very good summaries I know, but the stories are much better. So please review and the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you!**


	18. Everything I Wished For

**So here is the last chapter. Finally! Lol I had such an amazing time writing this story and I can't thank you all enough. **

**You are all amazing and I love you all! Thanks for reading my story and making it what it is=)**

**So without further ado, the last chapter.**

Chapter 17- Everything I Wished For

_Bella Swan_

**Sunday.**

_1 week later._

I walked out of the gate, scanning the airport for the only person I wanted to see. I searched frantically when my eyes set on his wonderfully, messy, bronze hair.

I smiled and weaved my way through the crowd; about halfway there he spotted me too. His eyes locked on mine and he smiled my favorite crooked grin. I automatically smiled back.

He immediately started running towards me. I smiled widely, dropping my bags when he scooped me up and spun me around. I threw my head back and giggled.

"Hey th-" He cut me off with his lips; I smiled against them but tightened my grip around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist, not being able to get close enough to him.

"Ugh get a room." I heard from behind Edward.

I pulled back smiling and leaned my forehead against Edwards, He rolled his eyes and I peeked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of all my friends watching us with wide smiles on there faces.

I waved and unwrapped my legs from Edward and gave him one more quick kiss before skipping around him and right into the open arms of Alice, and Rose.

Edward chuckled and grabbed my bags that I just dropped in the middle of the floor, and totally forgot about.

"Your home!" Alice sang as I threw my arms around her.

I nodded. "I'm home."

I pulled away from the girls and moved over to Jazzy.

"For good?" He questioned.

I pulled back and shrugged. "Or for bad."

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"How was Cali Buddah?" Emmet boomed, wrapping me in a hug.

"Great. I'm glad to be home though."

I pulled back and smiled, Edward walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "Welcome home love." I smiled, finally, home.

I had gone to California, the day after the supposed to be wedding, to settle all my loose ends up there. Lo and I figured out a way for me to work from Forks, and I got the remainder of Alice, and my stuff.

Because we decided we are here to stay. We are home.

--

I was unpacking all of my boxes, I had packed for California, which I will no longer be needing, well Edward laid on my bed and did absolutely nothing.

"So glad you came over to help." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Who said I came over to help?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to unpack my collection of books.

"So are both you and Alice staying here?" He asked suddenly, laying on his side so he could see me better.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know her and Jas were talking about moving in together when I was going to leave. But I don't know now." I said actually not knowing.

He nodded.

"Well what do you say about us living together." He said shyly.

I looked up quickly from the book I was looking through. "What?"

"Well I mean I'm living at my parent's house now, and you will be living in this big house all by yourself. . ." He trailed of smiling.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Um. . . I'll see. I mean I have to see what Alice is doing and I have to decide then if I'm gonna keep the house and. ." I trailed off, since I was just rambling at this point.

"B what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." I tried to smile but I don't think it was very convincing.

"Bell. I know something is wrong when you start rambling about nothing." He said laughing lightly.

I smiled again and laughed lightly. "Nothing." I walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed his nose.

I walked back over to one of my boxes and began rummaging through it distractedly.

Truth is I would love to live with Edward, it's just hard. Nothing has ever went right with us, and we are always moving at mock speed. I am, I guess, scared that if we just jump right back into where we were 5 years ago, it will end badly. I just don't want to lose him again.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered kissing my neck.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I laughed nervously, and walked across the room. I can't think when he is that close to me.

He sighed. "I know you B. Inside and out, something's wrong." He challenged sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sighed and he patted the spot next to him.

I walked over and sat beside him softly. "Nothing is wrong." I said again, I didn't want to worry him with my insecurities.

Suddenly his arms were wrapped around me and turning me over his body so we were on our sides facing each other.

I giggled at the sudden movement and shook my head and looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Bell." He said lifting my chin with his finger.

"Hi." He whispered once our eyes met.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Tell me what's wrong, love?" He said rubbing his nose against mine.

I sighed and hung my head back, preparing for the conversation we were about to have.

"The truth?" I asked, stalling for time.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah that would be nice."

I took a deep breath and looked into his sparkling green eyes.

"Do you not want to live with me?" He laughed nervously when I didn't talk.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no that's not it."

"Are you sure? You got all weird after I mentioned it."

I shook my head again. "No not at all. I just. . .I'm just . ." I took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm scared." I whispered.

I didn't want to meet his eyes, afraid of what I would find there.

He dipped his head down so he could look at me. "Hey, hey." He said pulling my face up.

"There is no reason to be scared love. I know I hurt you last time we were together but I'm not going to do it again." He said strongly.

"That's what everyone says before they do it." I whispered lying on my back.

"Bella no. I mean it though. I do. I already lost you once, and believe me, I never want to do it again." He said leaning over me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I know. I do honey it's just that, it's not just when you cheated." I started out.

He looked at me curiously. "When I came home and found out you were with Abbie, it crushed me. I was a complete mess. Watching you two, and the thought of you guys getting married, I just, I mean I couldn't even stay, I was leaving my _home_ because I couldn't watch you marry her, I couldn't watch you guys having a life together." I sighed and looked up at him nervously.

His eyes held some unidentifiable emotion in them. He didn't say anything; he just stared at the pillow beside my head.

"You always say when I left, after our big break-up, that, that was the worst point for you." I continued when he stayed silent. "But for me, the last 3 months have been the worst in my _entire _life." I emphasized dramatically.

I looked up at him nervously. He still had the same blank expression on his face. I sighed and groaned slightly. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want to tell you, I'm sorry." I said again.

He suddenly snapped out of it and looked at me. "No, no I'm glad you did." He kissed my forehead quickly. "It's just I feel awful about all of that. I know I hurt you to an extent but hearing just how much, it literally kills me." He finished in a whisper.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It was a difficult situation, and I'm not mad at you at all for any of it. I'm only trying to make you understand why I'm scared of this," I gestured to him and me. "All of it."

He nodded. "Okay. Okay. We'll take it slow."

I smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry." I apologized again.

He smiled and shook his head. "Silly girl, never apologize for how you feel."

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

"We have dinner at Rose's in a little." I reminded him.

He nodded. "I know. Your point."

I laughed and hit his arm. "My point is I have a _lot _of unpacking to do and it would be lovely if my sweet and caring boyfriend would help me." I smiled widely, hoping he would agree.

He nodded and laughed. "Alright, alright. I will help you even though I spent all last week packing and unpacking." He said dramatically.

I sat up and got out of bed and grabbed his hand pulling him up. "It's not my fault you ran out on your wedding." I teased.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Yes it is." He said exasperated.

I laughed and handed him a stack of books to put away.

--

At Rosalie's house we were all gathered around Rose's living room eating dinner casually.

Edward and I were together on the arm chair. Alice and Jas sat on the floor along with Haley, who was absolutely thrilled with me staying. Rose and Em sat on the couch.

"So how was your trip home?" Jasper asked conversationally.

I smiled at the memory.

My trip to Cali was eye opening, I was originally only supposed to be gone for two days but I ended up staying for a week. I didn't want to leave.

With all the confusion I left here, with Edward running out on the wedding for me, and deciding if I wanted to stay and give it another try, It was refreshing to get away and be sucked back into a different life. A simpler life, a life where I hid and pretended my life here didn't exist.

But after a week, after the relief of difference wore off, I missed my friends, I missed my room, I missed my dad. But most of all I missed Edward. And I knew then that wherever he is, wherever all of these people sitting around me now are, is home.

"It was great. I hadn't realized how much I missed it." I said truthfully.

Edward looked over at me curiously. "You miss California?"

I nodded. "Yeah I do. I miss the free life style there; it's just so laid back. And the sun." I sighed dramatically making them all laugh. "I miss the sun!"

Alice nodded. "Oh me too. We used to be at the beach like on a daily basis." She said referring to me and her.

I nodded and smiled, I love the beach. Of course there is a beach here but it's just not the same. "Oh Newport is beautiful in the fall." I commented on Alice and my favorite beach.

She nodded. "It's gorgeous."

"I didn't know you loved California that much." Edward said in a low voice.

I shrugged, "It was my home for 4 years." He smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes. I ignored it for now and turned back forward.

"And guess where I went?" I hinted to Alice excitedly.

She pouted. "Shut up that's so not fair!" I laughed and everyone stared at us like we were crazy.

"I went to Disneyland." I explained, that didn't wipe of their looks of confusion.

"I love Disneyland." I said again and Alice nodded full heartedly.

"Me too. We got season passes." She giggled at our immaturity and we shook our heads in shame.

Everyone looked at us skeptically. "Season passes?" Jasper asked slowly.

We nodded. "Yeah for a while we went like every weekend, us and Joe and Chris." Alice said laughing at the memory.

"Who's Chris?" Emmet voiced everyone's thoughts aloud.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and smirked. "Who is Chris Ali?" I asked sweetly.

She scowled and me and looked at Jas nervously. Everyone waited for her answer.

She groaned. "Oh come on it's not hard to figure out." She said dramatically. "Who was Joe to Bella?" She hinted.

"Her boyfriend?" Rose said slowly, no one seeing where she was getting at.

She nodded slowly. "So who would Chris be to me?"

It was quiet for a moment before everyone caught on. "Oh!" They all said simultaneously, which was very amusing.

"You had a boyfriend?" Edward asked surprised by this new piece of information.

She nodded hiding her face in Jasper's shoulder.

"How serious?" Rose asked.

I laughed, loving that for once the attention of awkward questions wasn't aimed at me.

Alice groaned. "A little help Bell." She pleaded.

I laughed and everyone turned their attention to me. "She dated him for about 4 months, he worked with Joe so that's how they got introduced. They broke up because he was moving to Italy for studying, they were never in love or anything it was more of just a fling." I gave them all the details I knew the wanted.

"So how is Joey?" Jasper asked changing the subject for her. Which she rewarded him for with a small kiss.

I smiled widely. "Great. I missed them all so much. It was a blast."

I did have an amazing week with my friends. It was like we were back in college again. It was part of the reason I didn't want to leave.

"Where did you stay?" Rose asked, I laughed at all there questions but answered them all dutifully,

"I stayed with Joe. Oh and Maddie is due in a few weeks." I announced excitedly.

"Ohh." Alice and Rose squealed. I smiled.

"Are you going back up?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yeah she is due on the 23rd." I smiled.

"You're going back up?" Edward asked suddenly, trying to sound just curious but I could hear the panic and hurt behind it.

I nodded. "Yeah. Maddie and Drake want me too." I smiled and he just nodded back.

After we all finished eating we talked a little longer but left fairly early. Alice went to Jas' and Edward came with me. I think I'm really going to have to be thinking seriously about this moving in thing.

--

Edward and I were in my room unpacking the rest of my boxes, and he of course was making fun of me and my things.

"You seriously had a feerbie?" He said holding out my childhood toy with disgust.

I laughed and grabbed it from him. "He's cute." I defended.

He rolled his eyes. "I think creepy is the word you're looking for love."

I narrowed my eyes playfully and he chuckled and went back to digging through my boxes.

We continued in silence, him basically just looking through my things while I actually unpacked. We had music on and just worked in peace.

"We can move to California if you want." He said suddenly.

I looked up confused. "What?"

"California, we can live there if you want.

I raised my eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about? Why would we move there?" I was so confused.

He shrugged. "Well you just seem to love it so much, and I was thinking maybe you didn't want to live with me because you want to go back there. So I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind living there if it's what you wanted." He explained shyly.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I walked over and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. "Honey I told you what I felt about the moving in thing. It has nothing to do with California. But this is our home, we don't need to move. I love it here. Yes I enjoy Cali but we can't leave here. It's where we belong."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay I just want you to be happy B."

I shook my head and laughed. "Honey I'm happy. Extremely happy. Never doubt that."

He nodded. "Okay. But you just seemed so excited about your trip and I just don't want you thinking I wouldn't be open to moving if that's what you really want."

I shook my head. "I had a ton of fun on my trip, i'm not going to lie to you, but this is where I want to be. I promise."

He nodded again. "Okay Bell, just know all I need is you in my arms to be happy."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Me too." I smiled and hopped off his lap and continued to unpack some of my clothing.

He stood up just to sit back down and look through ny box full of pictures.

I rolled my eyes, he was absolutely no help. At least he's cute.

"Ohh you were so cute." He teased holding out a picture of me as a very awkward 9 year old.

I snatched the picture from him and he just laughed.

"Is this you and Joe?" He asked suddenly, I sat next to him on the bed and looked at the picture of Joe and I standing in front of the castle at Disneyland kissing.

I smiled lightly. "Yeah."

He flipped the next one and it was of Joe and me holding hands and I was looking up at him smiling while he was laughing about something. He must have found my pile of Joe photos cause the next one was me on his lap while we were playing goldfish, and the one after that was me and him laying on his bed kissing.

"So you and Joe, were together for a long time huh?" He mused when he flipped to another picture of Joe and I, in college.

I shrugged. "A few years."

He nodded. "Ah, and you stayed with him in Cali?" He stated more than asked.

"Yeah." I said slowly, wondering what he's getting at.

"Hm." His eyes were hard as he stared down at yet another picture of Joe and I. I really need to keep those at the bottom of the box.

"Edward." I laughed lightly about what I was going to say. "You know better than to be jealous right?"

He looked up at me. "Do I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous; Joey and I were together a very long time ago. It's strictly platonic now. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about."

He ran his hand through his hair and fell back on my bed. "I know, I know, I'm just being insecure." He said blocking his face with his hands.

I rolled my eyes and laid on my side beside him and pulled his hands off his face.

"Hey." I whispered. "What's up?"

"I just don't like that you dated Joe." He said finally.

I laughed and shook my head. "But honey the things is I did. Plus you dated other people too obviously; I mean you almost got married. So you can't let the fact that I have had other relationships intimidate you."

He rolled his eyes. "He doesn't intimidate me- relationships?" He said suddenly realizing I made it plural.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward I'm serious. I love Joe very much, he is one of my best friends. So I really don't want this to bug you every time I'm around him."

"That's what scares me." He said sitting up on his elbow to see me better. "It's not just a guy you dated he is somebody you were in love with, who you still love. And it's not like you guys had a huge break up so you hate him or anything. So it just worries me." He admitted.

I sighed, I could see where he was coming from but it's just not like that with me and Joe.

"And you look like you guys were really happy." He said lifting to show me the picture of Joe and me at disneyland again. "And you still are happy when you're together. So I don't understand why you wouldn't pick him."

He was just talking now getting all worked up for nothing. "He never hurt you; he never dated your cousin or cheated on you. So I just don't understand why you're with me instead of him. It makes no sense to me. I can see he is so much better for you than me, and I'm just scared one day you will see it too."

I had been silently listening this whole time, not arguing with anything just letting him vent but now I had to set him straight.

I sat up and smiled. "Okay I understand. I do." I emphasized and he nodded. "But the thing is I do love Joe and we were extremely happy. But you don't know our relationship, he never really hurt me badly but we had our fights and drama." I rolled my eyes remembering my life in Cali.

"But the reason it never worked out is because I love you. I have _always _loved you." I grabbed his face to make sure he listened to me. "Even when you were engaged he was here by my side and I still chose you. He is perfect and sweet but the thing is he isn't for me. You are the only one for me. Believe me i've tried for it not to be." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"But no matter what nothing could fill your void in my heart. I honestly believe we are ment to be together forever. So no matter how perfect he seems for me. He isn't, because he isn't you."

He smiled at my words and nodded. "Okay. I believe you love." He said kissing my nose.

I smiled and nodded getting ready to stand up and continue what I was doing before.

"But." He started again so I sighed and laid back down, apparently this conversation isn't over. "That could all change one day."

I sighed and looked up, trying to figure out how to explain this to him.

"A week before I came home Joe and I broke up." He looked confused at the sudden change but listened anyway. "We broke up on and off all the time but always for the most part were together and happy." He made a face not liking that I was happy with someone else but quickly composed himself.

"Joe and I moved away from Newport, where the rest of our friends were, and to LA where Ali moved in with me. We were fighting all the time because we missed our friends and the longer I lived with Alice the more I missed home and all you guys."

"Well one night we were hanging out at his house, just me and him, and I happened to be wearing the necklace you gave me. We were laying in bed and he was playing with it and asked me where I got it. So I told him and he freaked out. We got in a huge fight and I left."

"The next night he cheated on me with some random girl, well I broke up with him and he blamed it on me saying he can't compete with me holding on to you. He said we were never going to work because he was constantly sharing me wiht you."

Edward looked shocked by this new piece of information. "So we broke up and in the next few days we decided to come home." I shrugged.

"Wow." Is all he said.

I nodded. "See honey we were never meant to end up together from the start. It's always been you."

"But when he came to visit you, you were so happy?" He said confused as to why I didn't hate him.

I nodded. "Yeah well we could never stay mad at each other for long and the night i found out about you and Abbie I got drunk, well we all got drunk." I laughed thinking back on that night. "We any way i called him because I was sad and hurt, and Joe being Joe he showed up a few weeks later to make sure I was okay." I shrugged.

Edward nodded. "He was always in love with you." He stated more than asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think we stayed together so long because we loved each other to much as friends to just give up without a fight."

He just nodded again.

I sighed. "So there is nothing to worry about. I'm yours and always will be." I smiled and kissed his nose.

He smiled back and nodded. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

--

**Monday.**

I walked nervously to the cafe on the corner and looked through the window to see her already waiting for me. I took a deep breath and walked in, and a bell signaled my arrival.

Her head turned at the sound and she smiled widely. _That was a good sign. _I smiled back and hurried to her table.

She stood up and pulled me in for a hug. I was a little confused by the gesture but returned it anyway.

"Hi Bella. How was your trip?" She asked sitting back down.

I sat across from her and smiled."Great. How are you?" I asked carefully.

She smiled tightly. "I'm doing alright."

We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before I decided just to break it.

"Oh Abbie I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I had no idea I just-" She cut off my rambling.

"Bella don't worry about it. Okay." I paused and nodded sadly.

"You guys were always meant to be together. If anything I'm sorry I stood in the way for so long." I rolled my eyes and her comment.

"I let him go dear. It's okay, I'm fine and I couldn't be happier for you too." I smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried you were going to hate me." I laughed nervously.

She shook her head. "Don't be silly. I could never hate you and plus it wasn't your fault."

"But the wedding and all the people and the money." I began rambling again.

She held up her hand to stop me. "It was all taken care of. Don't worry about it. And once again it wasn't your fault. Edward ran out on his own."

"Yeah but because of me." I reminded her with a laugh.

She laughed. "I know that dear but still you were doing the right thing you were leaving so he could start his life, it wasn't you at all."

I sighed heavily and nodded. "Okay. I am sorry though." I said again.

She laughed. "It's okay."

I nodded and we fell into easy conversation. I always knew the only thing standing in between Abbie and I was Edward, I was happy now that I had my cousin back, despite the very messy situation we got ourselves into.

--

I walked into the house and seen Alice reading on the couch. The sight made me smile, I love living with Alice, even though I'm sure it won't be for much longer.

She looked up and smiled and me, her glassed perched on her nose. "Hey roomie." She sang.

I smiled and crawled beside her on the couch. "Hi." I said plopping my head in her lap.

She giggled and set her book down. "What's up Bellie?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "We need to talk about our situation."

She raised one eyebrow. "Situation?"

I laughed and sat up. "Well I know you were going to move in with Jas when I was leaving and I was wondering if your still going to or. . " I trailed off.

She shrugged. "Um I don't know honey. Yeah we talked about it. Why do you want me to move out?" She asked suddenly.

I shook my head. "No of course not. I was just wondering."

She nodded. "I don't know. I mean I love being your roommate but Jazzy really wants me to live with him."

I nodded. "Yeah Edward too."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "I think it's time for us to move on." She said sadly.

I sighed and leaned my head on top of hers. "Yeah I think so. I'm gonna miss you Ali." I said as my eyes filled with tears.

She nodded. "You too Bellie. You were the best roommate ever."

I laughed and she lifted her head. "I think we are growing up." She smiled happily.

I laughed and nodded. "I think so."

"Well we did it." She said sitting back against the couch.

I looked at her curiously. "Did what?"

"Got what we came for."

I laughed loudly knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"We did it Al." We high fived and laughed at our silliness.

"Thank you for coming home with me." I said finally.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Of course Bell. We did it, together. We made it to where we want to be. We got all we've ever wanted."

We smiled watery smiles and stared at each other in silence. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said back and we embraced knowing that our journey as roommates has ended; we made it to our happy ending together. But it's not over It's time for a new chapter in our lives.

--

"Hey love you ready to go to Rose's?" Edward walked into my room and gave me a kiss before flopping down on my bed.

I nodded. "Just about."

He smiled while he lounged on my bed.

"I actually have something to tell you." I said happily.

He sat up and nodded. "Okay shoot."

"Alice is moving out and I was thinking about it, you're living with your parents and I'm going to be alone in this big house. . . " I trailed off using his earlier words.

His face lit up. "Are you serious?"

I nodded smiling happily.

"B are you sure? I mean you said you were scared and wanted to go slow and-" I walked over and sat on his lap shutting him up.

"I'm sure. We are good, this is good. I think it's time to move on and start the new part of our lives."

He nodded. "Okay then I will live with you Bella Swan."

I laughed and crashed my lips to his. Yes we are good.

--

"So how did lunch go." Rose asked curiously as we set the table.

"Really good actually."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Alice still isn't a fan.

I nodded. "Yeah she said she didn't blame me for any of it and she apologized for standing in our way." I laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Wow." Rose said clearly impressed and surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah it was nice."

Rose smiled and looked over at Alice. "Al go get the boys the food is about done."

Alice huffed about being the one that has to do it but obeyed anyway. We laughed as she sulked into the living room where the guys were playing Halo or something.

"So how is it going with Edward?" Rose asked conversationally as we went to the kitchen to grab the food.

I nodded. "Good. Really good actually." I said with a huge smile on my face.

She smiled back. "Good. I'm very happy for you two."

"Thanks."

She nodded. "You are the only one I trust to keep him in line Bell." She smiled at her big sister mode.

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks. It took me forever to get you approval." I teased remembering when we first met.

She smiled sheepishly. "I was protective back then."

I laughed. "You hated me."

She shook her head. "I did not. I actually liked you a lot I was just nervous for Eddie because I could see he was falling for you and I didn't want you to hurt him." She explained.

"Then you became my best friend." She sang.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes we did Rosie. And I love you."

She laughed and walked over and gave me a hug. "Welcome home Bells. I love you too."

--

We all ate around the table and laughed just as we always have, what Edward had mentioned last night flashed through my mind. Go back to California, I could never do it. How I did it the first time is beyond me.

But as I seen all my friends smiling faces and laughed I couldn't even imagine leaving these people around me.

"So we have this new game." Emmet announced excitedly.

I giggled. "What is it?"

"This super Mario game for the wii." Rose shrugged.

"Ohh I seen the commercials for that. It looks so fun!" Alice sang getting just as excited as Emmet.

I laughed and shook my head at them two.

"Lets go." Jasper suggested nodding towards the living room.

"I'm gonna go but Hales to bed." Rose said standing up and picking up Haley.

"Let me." I asked taking Haley from her.

She smiled. "Thanks Bell."

I nodded and headed upstairs to the all pink room that was designed just for the precious girl in my arms.

"Auntie Bella?" She asked as we entered her room and I flipped on the lights.

"Yes Princess." I set her down while I pulled back her covers.

"Are you gonna leave again?"

I turned around and shook my head. "No baby girl I'm not. I'm going to stay here with you and mommy and daddy for a very long time." I smiled happily at the thought and laid her down and tucked her in tightly.

She looked up with me, with her big eyes. "Even when I'm big?" She asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes princess even when you're big." I said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and snuggled on her side. "Good." She whispered before closing her eyes.

I smiled at the sight and walked out of the room slowly and shut off the light. "Goodnight Haley." I whispered.

"Night Auntie." She whispered back sleepily.

--

After about 3 hours of playing Mario we were all going insane I think. We were laughing at the strangest things and singing and just being us, I guess.

"Alice why in the hell are you bubbled again." Edward complained.

There was only four controllers so we were taking turns. Well Alice, Rose and I were taking turns since the boys practically refuse to share.

"I'm scared." She answered back.

"Well come here so I can pop you or we are all going to die." He scolded.

"Geeze love you get intense when you're playing video games huh?" I teased him.

"Haha Bella." He said back without taking his eyes off the screen.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. Silly boy of mine.

"Here Rose take over I have to pee." Jasper said quickly throwing the controller to Rose.

She laughed but continued the game for him.

"I'm gonna make popcorn." I announced standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Ohh Buddah then we can have a contest to see how many we can catch in our mouths!" Emmet said suddenly.

I smiled thinking about all the ridiculously fun times I had with Emmet and nodded. "Heck yes Em!"

I laughed and walked to the kitchen and began popping popcorn.

"Hey Bells what you doing?" Jasper said from behind me suddenly making me jump.

"Jas where the hell did you come from?" I scolded holding my hand to my frantically beating heart.

He chuckled and sat on the counter facing me.

"So how is my sis." He asked while eating a bite of Rose's apple.

I smiled. "Good. How is my Jazzy?"

He smirked and nodded. "Good. I'm sorry to be taking Ali from you by the way."

I smiled and shrugged. "It's okay I'm just happy you guys are going good."

He nodded. "I could say the same thing to you."

I laughed and nodded. "I just want to thank you Jazzy."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"Everything. I couldn't have gotten through the last 5 months without you. You have helped me so much and I just want you to know that I appreciate it so much."

He smiled and hopped off the counter. "Thanks Bells. I'm so glad you came home." He wrapped me in a hug and I laid my head against his chest.

"Me too Jas. I love you. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you to Bella."

--

After 4 popcorn bags later Emmet and I decided to call it a tie. We were both oddly good at catching popcorn in our mouths. We were getting sick so we stopped, especially since everyone scolded us.

"Nice game Bellarina." Emmet said reaching out his hand.

I smirked and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you my contest buddy."

He boomed his classic laughter and hugged me back tightly. "Ah I'm glad your home Buddah. I love you too."

It was now 4 in the morning and we were currently still playing Mario. That game is strangely addicting.

"Emmet stop killing me!" Alice whined when he picked her up and through her into a turtle.

He laughed hysterically not caring a bit about actually winning the game. Jas was good as was Edward, the only reason we won anything was because of them two. I was impatient and pushed everyone out of the way usually causing them to die, and then I get yelled at. It was a very vicious cycle.

Rose quit a while ago saying she had more fun laughing at us than actually playing, mostly because she sucks at it and we would yell at her when she would cause us to die.

"Ali you're the only on alive don't bubble we're coming." Edward instructed shaking his controller like mad trying to make it to her in time.

She was hopping from cloud to cloud not waiting for the boys to catch up so she could pop them. We were at the end of the extremely difficult level and it was all up to her, which isn't exactly a good thing, she isn't very good.

"Alice wait for us. Stop moving." Emmet said as she continued to ignore them and go on.

She slipped off the cloud and instead of trying to live she bubbled, causing us all to die and lose.

"Oops." She sang after screaming.

"Alice!" All the guys growled at the same time. Rose and I on the other hand thought it was hilarious. She was right at the end and panicked. We were laughing our heads off along with Alice which didn't make any of the guys happier.

We laughed and laughed because at 4 in the morning that is hilarious. I smiled as I looked around at all my friends. Rose was leaning against me for support laughing while she reached her hand over and high fived Alice who was cowered on the floor laughing her head off.

Jasper was smiling down at her and kissed her forehead lightly. Emmet and Edward were smiling and wrestling sort of, like the brothers they are. I couldn't help but have this sense of pride and joy looking at everyone around me.

In that moment I realized that in life there really are bonds formed that can never be broken. You really can find that one person who will stand by you no matter what. Maybe you will find it by falling in love, but there are those people you can count on for a lifetime, the people who know you better than you know yourself, and sometimes if your very lucky, the luckiest person in the world, who you fall in love with is one of the same people who have been standing beside you all along. And we all found that.

"Love what are you smiling at?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked over at him and crashed my lips to his. He laughed against them but gave into the kiss willingly. I pulled away and smiled. "I just realized I got _all I've ever wanted__.__"_

He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "Me too. She is right here in my arms."

My smile only widened, I'm sure, as I pressed my lips to his once again.

This is everything that I wished for. This is what I wanted.

**Thank you all so much one again.**

**Let me know what you t hink please review=)**

**By the way if you haven't played the new MArio Bros Wii came I highly recommend it. Its a blast=)**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Bella Swan_

I stared at my best friend in awe and smiled more than I thought I could.

"You look gorgeous Al." I said sincerely.

She looked at me slightly nervous. "Yeah?" She asked insecure, probably for the first time ever.

"Of course." I said and fluffed her veil that was out of place.

"But what if the flowers aren't right, or there isn't enough food, or-" Rose cut her off.

"Ali honey, everything is fine, it's going to be perfect."

She nodded again and looked back in the mirror.

"Auntie Alice that is the prettiest dress I ever did saw." Haley said making us all laugh.

Alice bent down to her level and kissed her on the forehead lightly. "Thanks Haley bug." She winked at her and Haley smiled.

IT has been 3 years and here we stand in the bride room waiting for our best friends to get married.

"Are you ready Alice?" Rose asked.

She nodded and sighed heavily. I could see the nerves building up in her.

I rubbed her shoulder gently. "Why you so nervous love? This is like 10 years in the making." I said dramatically.

She laughed once loudly and shook her head. "True, I'm just scared something is going to go wrong. It always seems that way with us."

Rose and I immediately shook our heads. "Don't be silly everything is going to be perfect." Rose assured her.

I nodded. "Yeah Al, that boy loves you so much and I know you love him. Today that's all that matters."

She nodded and sighed heavily. "Okay you guys are right."

I winked. "Have we ever not been?"

She laughed again and grabbed our hands. "Thanks guys." She whispered.

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Of course babe, like I would let me best friend marry anyone else."

She scrunched her nose and smiled. "Don't worry I wouldn't let your best friend marry one else either."

Rose laughed loudly and leaned her head on Alice's shoulder. "We love you honey."

Alice smiled a watery smile. "I love you guys too." She whispered.

"Alice?" Her mom walked into the bride room.

Alice turned around and smiled. "Momma."

"Oh you look beautiful honey." She took both of her daughters hands and held them out.

"Thanks." Alice smiled.

She then hugged her daughter and hugged Rose, Haley and I. "Girls do you think I could get a moment alone with my daughter?" She asked politely.

"Oh course Mrs. Brandon. We will just go make sure the boys are ready." I said rolling my eyes knowing they probably aren't. We can't leave them unsupervised for long.

She nodded, and Rose ushered Haley out the door.

We walked across the lobby to the other side, where the guys' room was located.

"Knock, knock." Rose said peeking her head in before entering.

All the boys looked and beamed innocent smiles, too innocent.

Rose looked at me and we could tell they were up to something.

"What are you guys doing wrong?" Rose asked straight out.

"Nothing." Edward sang.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Edward." I warned.

"Emmet." Rose said in the same voice.

"Fine." Edward said pulling out a bottle of tequila and shot glasses.

"Oh my god." Rose said in shock the same time I said.

"Alice is going to actually kill you dead."

"We aren't going to tell her." Jasper said as if it were obvious.

I shook my head and Emmet walked up to us with an innocent smile and each handed us a shot.

I looked at Rose and we both looked apprehensive.

I sighed. "Do you have breath mints?" I asked caving.

"Covered." Jasper sang pulling out mints.

"Hales go sit with grandma Esme and check on Jackson." Jack was Rose and Em's son, he is about 6 months now and completely adorable.

"K." She sang and skipped off.

We sighed and took our shots as the boys cheered and hooted.

I cringed. "God that's nasty."

Rose nodded in agreement.

I walked over to Jasper who just finished his shot and shook my head. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy."

"Don't three Jazzy me." He teased.

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you Jas."

He laughed and nodded. "Thanks sister. How does she look."

I pulled back and smiled. "Like an angel." He smiled and nodded.

"Your day is coming up soon too Bell." He reminded me.

I immediately ran my finger over the spot where my beautiful engagement ring sat and smiled. "Yeah."

"B?" Edward called from across the room. I turned and looked at him.

"Rose says you guys need to go back." He explained.

I nodded and hugged Jasper tightly one more time. "I love you Jasper. Good luck." I whispered.

"Love you too Bells."

I walked over and squeezed Em's hand as I walked by him. "You look good Buddah."

I smiled and gave a Edward a small kiss as I walked by him. "That you do love. See you at the altar." He said and winked.

I smiled and kissed him again before hooking arms with Rose and heading back to Ali's room.

"You ready Bell?" She asked as we walked.

I nodded. "I think so." I laid my head on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Let's go get out best friend down the aisle."

I laughed and we headed into the room.

We had our bouquets and were fussing over Alice making sure she looked absolutely perfect.

"I think this is the least nervous I've been." She admitted making me smile.

"Good, you look amazing." I complimented.

She sighed heavily and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Bellie." She whispered, her voice cracking.

I sighed too and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Rosie." She said and I felt Rose hug me from behind and Alice wrapped her arms around both of us.

We pulled back and all had watery smiles. "Let's get you married." Rose sang making us all laugh and wipe our tears.

She nodded. "I'm ready."

Mr. Brandon came over and took her arm and we sent Haley down the aisle first.

She of course looked precious in her pink flower girl dress. She was such a ham, she skipped down the aisle and threw petals just loving the attention.

Rose and I laughed and rolled our eyes at her. Rose kissed mine, and Ali's cheek before walking down next.

Rose and I both had on pink dresses but they were styled slightly different from each other.

Hers was strapless and to the ground and mine had a sweetheart neckline, also to the ground.

I turned to Alice and took a deep breath. "Here we go. I love you Ali." I kissed her cheek before walking down the aisle.

I looked at the ground, making sure I didn't trip but when I looked up I met startling green eyes and my whole world brightened.

He stood formally beside Jas and smiled his amazing crooked grin.

He winked and I could tell I blushed which made him only smile more. He loved the effect he had on me.

I made it to the alter and I kissed Jas' cheek before taking my spot beside Rose.

The wedding march started and everyone stood. Rose hooked her arm in mine and we smiled as we waited for Alice to walk down the aisle.

The doors opened and she walked out looking, like well an angel, exactly like I explained her.

I looked at Jas and his smile was so proud, and happy it brought tears to my eyes.

Alice's eyes locked with his and she smiled widely and slowly made her way to her groom.

The ceremony went on and the preacher talked about the value of love and marriage.

Then the vows came, which they made up on their own.

Alice was first. "Jasper Whitlock." She sighed happily making us all smile. "I am so in love with you." She laughed with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't imagine living my life with anyone else. Your my forever my always." I could see Jaspers face from here and he looked so happy that I knew what Alice said was completely true, they were forever.

"I promise you Jazzy that I will love you for as long as I live. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my love." I looked at Edward and he was staring at me intently. "I love you." He mouthed. I smiled and mouthed it back.

"This I vow to you today." She finished smiling so widely, it only made her more beautiful.

"Jasper." The preacher gestured to him.

He smiled wider "Alice Brandon you are the most amazing, beautiful, funny, insanely hyper woman I've ever met." We all laughed including Alice. "I have never loved and will never love anyone but you. I stand here staring into your beautiful eyes and know 50 years from now I will still be looking at the same eyes with just as much love as I do today." Rose and I both had tears in our eyes at this point.

"I promise to take care of you every day, every single moment of everyday, because you are my forever, my always." He winked repeating her earlier words. "This I vow to you today."

"Jasper Whitlock do you take Alice Brandon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said softly but sure.

"Alice Brandon do you take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." It sounded almost like a squeal, which was perfect for Alice.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jasper smiled widely and pulled Alice in for a kiss.

Everyone stood and clapped and the now married couple.

They broke apart and walked down the aisle, I met Edward and he took my arm in his, kissed my hair and we continued down after them.

As we stood for picture after picture we all started getting delirious, as always.

The pictures kept getting more and more crazy, making us laugh.

Then one moment was caught and it was our friendship on camera. The photographer happened to catch the moment that made us, us.

Alice and Jas were in the middle of course, and they were laughing and looking into each other's eyes, Edward and I were on the right side and he had his arm wrapped around my waist he was high-fiving Em over the married couples head and they were both laughing. Rose and I were looking at each other from across and laughing hysterically, we each had a hand holding each of Alice's. And it was perfect.

It was us in a way you couldn't plan, it was us for real, ties that bind that will never be broken.

The reception then started and Alice and Jasper had their first dance which of course was adorable and romantic.

Edward and I gave our toast together as well as Rose and Emmet.

It was perfect and everything you could imagine from Alice's wedding.

We all danced for hours with each other and watched as they fed there cake to each other.

Alice and Jasper left and we hugged and kissed them as they walked to their limo.

Then it was the last song and Edward and I of course danced it together.

I laid my head on his chest as he moved us elegantly around the dance floor.

Rose had Jack, Em had Haley and as a family they danced and spun together, it was an adorable sight.

I looked up at Edward who was staring back at me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready for _our_ day B?"

I smiled and nodded. "I've been waiting since I was 14."

He laughed and nodded. "It's coming soon my love."

I nodded and laid my head back on his chest. Soon.

I will marry the love of my life soon. Everything had seemed to fall into place perfectly. My friends had there family, and marriages and I had my Edward. Could life get any better than this.

I looked up and Edward and he smiled crookedly.

No it couldn't.


	20. Special authors note

Please go look at my new story called preview. It's the first chapter of about 4 or 5 stories that I have written. I would really enjoy some feedback on them and which to continue next. Please go read and review:) thank you. 


End file.
